Ils vont me rendre fou!
by Orin-Rwo.L
Summary: Quand Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy fantasment l'un sur l'autre, sans oser le montrer, ça fait des étincelles. Aussi, le joyeux Dumby' sort sa pensine (l'avait-il rangé?) pour tirer deux, trois ficelles. Mais comme il le dira lui-même: "Je ne fais pas des miracles non plus! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis vierge que..." Hum. Voilà. Un Drarry légèrement... disjoncté. (mais pas que...)
1. Un sacré début d'année

**Ils vont me rendre Fou !**

_De O-R.L_

_Bêta : Misakichi_

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à JKR **(même si elle ne le veut pas ...)

Les homophobes sont invités à lire. Les personnes sensibles, non.

Drarry, Livre VI-VII, Rating -**M-** (Contient Lemon & POV tendencieux)

Résumé: _Draco a hérité du fabuleux livre que son parrain n'a pas laissé trainer. Il est toujours aussi excité au sujet d'un certain brun qui, de son coté, fait encore de drôle de rêve... Et Voldemort est toujours vivant..._

* * *

**AVERTISSEMENT SUR LE STYLE:**

**Je suis quelque peu têtu, j'ai souvent bidouillé après ma bêta, et je fais plein de fautes partout. Vous trouverez partout des notes intempestives (que je me suis efforcé à remettre en bas de page). De plus, même si cette fiction est complète, votre avis est _toujours_ bienvenu!**

* * *

**AVERTISSEMENT SUR LE CONTENU**

**Le -M- s'applique dès les premières lignes, qui font office de prologue**

* * *

**PARTIE I: Le ralliement**

**Chapitre 1: **

**Un sacré début d'année **

**Maison des Black, à trois jours de la rentrée.**

**POV de Harry James Potter **

_Son corps était d'une pureté inimaginable... inégalable... un Adonis pour dire vrai... une porcelaine vivante, douce, et chaude, et tendre. Le brun caressait son torse, son visage, sa peau voluptueuse, ses cheveux d'or nacrés. Un vrai joyaux. Un ange. Une étoile se mouvant sur lui. Lui prodiguant de douces et tendres caresses. De miraculeuses, de divines, d'inqualifiables sensations. _

_Le diable incarné dans ce corps de rêve. _

_Le brun en tremblait à présent. Il était nu contre lui. Ils étaient nu dans un lit d'une grandeur infinie. Le brun se perdait, il ne réfléchissait plus. Il n'entendait pas le bruit de sa respiration, ni celle de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre musique que leurs gémissements, que le passage des mains sur la peau. C'était juste incroyable. Incomparable. _

_Impardonnable! Le brun savait qui l'autre était maintenant, ce qu'il faisait... _

_Le brun savait ce qu'ils faisaient. L'amour. L'amour qui brillait plus fort que tout dans leur yeux. Plus de haine. Plus de venin. Plus de rancoeur. Juste l'envie d'aller au bout. Là. Au ciel. Au delà, même. Juste pour l'éternité. Ensemble. Dans cette folle chaleur, au sein d'un des astres brillants de la voûte céleste. _

_Il se perdait, à jamais. Il s'était laissé conduire en enfer. Mais quel doux abandon... Avec le plus divin des démons. _

_Ils luisaient de sueur. Ils se touchaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Pas de cette façon du moins. Le brun entendait à présent leur respiration, harmonieuse. Il sentait maintenant son odeur, enivrante. _

_Jusqu'à l'insolente caresse. Le brun gémit. La sensation n'était que plaisir et joie. C'était plus que bon. Il ne voulait plus que cela cesse. Que le blond..._

-Harry! Harry!

_Que...hein... qu'est-ce que...QUOI? _

-Youhou! Le brun arriva enfin à reconnaître son 'ami'...

_Putain Ronny tu fais chier... TU FAIS CHIER! _

-C'était un mauvais rêve, assura le jeune roux qui l'avait réveillé.

Le brun ronchonna et se tourna pour cacher ses joues en feu alors que l'autre se recouchait déjà... _Mauvais rêve... je t'en foutrais moi du mauvais rêve! Et merde alors! On était juste en train de le faire... Draco était... en... _

_Comment avait-il put rêver de faire l'amour avec Malfoy? Mais comment avait-il put rêver d'un homme... et en étant... enfin en faisant... Rêver d'être dominé par Malfoy? _

_C'est la cicatrice, _se rassura Harry. _Elle me fait disjoncter... oui... c'est la cicatrice... oui... _

Mais oui.

**'-,-' H '-,-' D '-,-' **

**Bureau de Dumbledore. Soir de la rentrée, quelques minutes après la fin du festin. **

**POV de Albus Perce... - pff... - Dumbledore! **

_Bizarre... bizarre... _se disait le vieux professeur. _Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Harry mais c'est tout de même inquiétant. Surtout, qu'a-t-il fait pour faire couler son sang le premier jour de l'année! On dirait qu'il en veut, ma parole... _

-Petite pensine... Viens voir tonton 'Umby! Mais le vieux directeur dut renoncer à s'amuser, un de ses professeurs était déjà sur le pied de sa porte.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il viens faire si tôt? _

-Entre Severus, entre! L'ex-professeur de potion afficha son petit sourire habituel lorsqu'il aperçut le vieux directeur penché sur sa pensine adorée...

-Que me veux-tu mon enfant?

-Je souhaiterais vous informer d'un petit fait intéressant... _Tiens, tiens... informe-moi, je t'en pris... _

-Draco et le petit Potter ont déjà eut une petite anicroche. Vous avez sans doute remarqué le...

-Sang, oui... et le retard. Que s'est-il passé?

-Draco m'a informé que Potter était venu l'espionner sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Alors à la fin du voyage...

-D'accord... ce n'est pas ça donc...murmura le vieil homme pour lui-même

-Pardon?

-Merci Severus, à demain.

-...

-Oui?

-À demain. Rogue était parfois relativement agacé par la conduite du directeur, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à y faire.

Et puis depuis qu'il savait le vieux condamné... le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était plus enclin à supporter ses petites humeurs...

_Cet air pitoyable ne peut donc pas venir du sang... Allons jeter un petit oeil bienveillant... Tiens, il n'est pas encore couché... ce n'est pas cette année qu'il faut faire des sottises, Harry. Pourquoi cet air d'elfe de maison... tu fais un concours avec Dobby? _

**Une petite heure plus tard, même place. **

...je ne te changerais pas...

_Mais qui ? qui! _s'excitait Dumbledore sur sa pensine. Il faut dire que depuis une heure, il s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux de ne pas connaitre l'identité de celui dont son petit Harry était tombé amoureux - mignon, hein ?-. Merlin pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas voir dans l'esprit des gens avec ce foutu machin? _Tu vas dire son nom, oui? On verra bien, une fois que tu l'auras dit, si je ne peux pas tirer quelques ficelles... _

...Draco... Murmura Harry en s'endormant

-MERLIN! s'exclama le vieux professeur en sortant sa tête de sa pensine.

_Tu n'aurais pas pu en trouver un autre? Un garçon, d'accord, un serpent...bon, mais Draco Malfoy... Je ne fais pas des miracles non plus! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis vierge que... - merci, et sinon? - ...franchement, mais quelle idée? Enfin bon, on va quand même essayer de t'aider, mais là... je garde mon optimisme pour des choses plus réalisables... _

Dumbledore quitta son bureau pour ses appartements en maugréant. Qu'allait encore inventer son petit sauveur pour le faire travailler?

Mais maintenant, il était tard pour faire travailler son ingénieux cerveau. 22h30, une heure fixée à laquelle il ne dérogeait pas. Pas question d'épuiser son intellect... à son âge... Pourtant, s'il s'était permit de regarder, Dumbledore aurait découvert de petites choses qui auraient put l'aider. Mais bon... chacun à le droit à disposer de lui-même comme il l'entend, ceci incluant... _-Vous êtes intéressés par la passion de Dumbledore pour les droits des Moldus? courrez vite sur le site officiel de...-_

_-Mais au fait, si! C'était ça! (1) _Dumbledore eut un petit sourire et s'endormit, bienheureux de réviser sa petite constitution...

C'était une des dernières fois qu'il respectait ses règles...

* * *

**Notes: **

_(1) Vous n'avez rien comprit? Moi non plus..._

O_ui, c'est un peu court, mais comme le dirait Jean, rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point! _

_Mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe. C'est la première fiction que j'écris, et bien que ma bêta fasse son travail, je ne peux m'empêcher de retripoter tout derrière elle. _

**A suivre: **Cour de potion, grande passion -parfait dicton n'est-ce pas? _non ce ne sera pas le titre! mais le thème- _

À bientôt!

**Orin-R.L.**


	2. Le cours d'Horace Slughorn

**Ils vont me rendre Fou !**

_De O-R.L_

_Bêta : Misakichi_

**Tout appartient cependant à JKR**

* * *

**PARTIE I: Le Ralliement **

**Chapitre 2: **

**Le cours d'Horace Slughorn**

**Poudlard, petit matin, tour des Gryffondors**

**POV de Harry**

Je crois que décidément, la nuit n'est pas synonyme de sommeil chez moi... Comme si Tonton Tomtom(1) ne suffisait pas, il faut que Dra..Malfoy! s'y mette. Oui, j'ai plutôt intérêt à rester sur Malfoy, vu l'accueil qu'il m'a fait hier. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il me réveille en pleine nuit... quoi que... peut-être que c'est une combine... Oui tiens ! Il pourrait m'avoir donné une potion d'amour juste pour me ridiculiser _"Harry, tu es ridicule"_ me souffle la petite voix de 'Mione dans la tête _"Comment aurait-il put te verser une potion d'amour pendant les vacances? Et puis d'abord, regardes-toi, tu n'es pas obsédé, mais amoureux..."_ Diablesse de raison!

Bon, d'accord, d'accord. Je ne devrais pas aller espionner le compartiment des Serpy...entards! Je pense que je suis un peu maso- _"tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre"_ dit la petite voix dans ma tête. Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, la voix de 'Mione est devenue un peu comme ma 'sermonneuse intérieure'. La pauvre, si je lui disais ça...quoi que je pourrais le masquer sous 'tu es mon petit ange' et Dra...FOY! mon petit démon... Mais là, je vois tout de suite la tronche que me tirerait Ron... et la tronche que j'aurais quelques instants après, lorsqu'il me l'aurait redessiné. Et encore, redessiné...

Tiens, quand on parle du loup... Bon, je ferrais peut-être mieux de me lever, si je commence comme ça pour la première matinée de cours, je ne raconte même pas la fin...

-'lut! _lance Ron quand je me lève._

-'lut... _je marmonne. Parfois je l'envie un peu. Hétéro, fils de sorcier sang pur non visé par voldy, nuit calme, appétit farouche. Bref, une vie tranquille. Un amour qui se réalisera -bien que j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps d'essayer de les rafistoler- avec Hermione. Et moi de mon coté, j'ai du dormir au plus quatre heure cette nuit, et j'ai des cernes pour le premier jour. Quand à l'amour... Youpi! _

**Grande Salle, petit déjeuner. **

**POV du brun **

_Tiens, c'est curieux, qu'est-ce que je lui ait fait ce matin? S'il se met à me haïr même quand je ne fais rien, on est mal barré... C'est marrant ça... Je n'ai jamais vu Malfoy aussi blanc et... fatigué? hihi, c'est drôle ça... Merde, j'aurais pas du sourire en le regardant... et voilà... son regard d'acier qui me lamine... _

-Harry? Ça va? _Tiens, Hermione est réveillée. Ou elle a finalement décollé ses yeux de Ron, au choix... N'empêche, j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe, si je me fais pincer entrain(2) de zyeuter la fouine... _

-Hum, hum... _me fait-elle dans une parfaite imitation d'Umbridge, qui a le mérite de me rappeler qu'elle m'a parlé._

-Oui... oui ça va. _Là, elle me regarde avec son air "Appelles-moi lavande". Oui, parce que Lavande, c'est l'autre fille qui a des vues sur Ron... tout ça sans en informer le principal intéressé, bien entendu! _

-Je suis là, _me rappelle-t-elle -c'est vrai que je plane ce matin, mais enfin..._

_- _Pas très loquace ce matin...

-Je n'ai pas bien dormis, _je lui dit résigné. Et là, là c'est le moment où elle me rabâche l'importance de l'occlumencie... _

-Harry, ce sont encore des visions ?

-Non, non... _Ha!Ha! pour une fois je l'ai prise de cour, pas de cours -faut vraiment pas que j'essaye les calembours, dans mon état, se serait déjà un miracle que je tienne jusqu'à la fin de la journée en mode "normal" alors... _

-Harry? qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, rien 'mione, _je fais en essayant de paraitre tout à fait décontracté. Allez, un petit sourire... cède... cède... _

-Ne me ment pas... _Et Mer...deux. _Si tu fais cette tête de retour à Poudlard...

-Bon, d'accord, d'accord. Oui j'ai encore eut le direct de sa tête. Tu es heureuse comme ça, ou il va falloir que tu me donnes encore plus mal à la tête?

-Harry, _continue mon amie décidément imperturbable, _tu devrais continuer l'occlumencie, tu sais que... _bla bla bla... et bien si mon petit père, tu auras bien le droit à un cours avant l'heure. Réjouis-toi, tu es un privilégié! _

**POV "d'un" blond **(prit **totalement **au hasard sur l'échantillon d'élève présent dans la grande salle)

Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me regarder comme ça, Potter? Si tu continue, tu vas finir par te faire botter ton – joli – petit c.. _"Draco!"_ crie la petite voix de ma mère dans mon esprit. Oui, il ne faut pas que je dérape. De quoi aurais-je l'air, moi, si l'on m'entendait proférer de telles remarques sur le derrière de Potty? Je vous le demande...

Bon, heureusement que Sang-de-bourbe a toujours la langue bien pendue, la voila qui l'arrache à ma contemplation. Enfin j'aimerais bien, mais vu que je le soupçonne d'être au courant d'une manière plus ou moins tordu de mes agissements, y'a peu de chance que ça arrive.

_Moi ? Vouloir que Potter m'aime ? Non, c'est pas ça, hi !hi !hi !, quelle idée _(d'ailleurs, elle lui vient d'où cette idée?) _Non, c'est juste que j'aimerais bien me le faire... c'est le survivant quoi, et puis avec son air d'elfe, ce matin, il est encore plus appétissant. _

Non, vraiment, il faut que j'arrête. On est au petit-déjeuner quoi! déjà que...

-Draco... Tu as pris quoi comme cours? _Mon dieu, la plaie celle là avec ses sourires aguicheurs. Quand-est-ce qu'elle comprendra que je suis gay? _

-Tu m'excuses Pansy, mais il faut que j'y aille, on se parlera plus tard! _Allez hop! goodbye ma jolie – Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? - . Il faut dire que j'ai pas eut une très bonne nuit, c'est vrai quoi! Entre ce survivant qui me fait raidir à chaque fois que je suis sur le ventre, et la marque des ténèbres qui jaillie devant moi quand je suis sur le dos, plus de place pour dormir quoi! _

_Bon alors premier cours... Ha! Ha! partie de plaisir! surtout que tonton se'vy m'a filé son vieux livre tout annoté, tu peux être sur que je vais faire un carton! Et puis ça va remettre les idées en place à ce tordu de Slughorn. Je devrais être le PREMIER sur sa liste d'invitation. Et puis je vais pouvoir me foutre de la tronche à 'ryry... J'en jouis d'avance... _

**Dans les cachots, première heure de cours des septièmes années avec le cultiscime Horace Slughorm. **(mais qui se ronge les ongles de ne pas voir son trophée arriver)

**POV du même blond **(celui qui a été prit au hasard, vous vous souvenez?)

_Bon, au moins, c'est un prof à l'allure décente... ça nous change des vieilles broderies de McGona ou des loques du semi-homme... _

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend? Flamel? Son visage s'illumine car POTTER EST ARRIVE? on attendait pas Potter comme même? _

-Harry, mon garçon, je commençais à m'inquiéter...

-Mes excuses, professeurs, je ne-

-Votre directrice de maison m'a expliqué. Je vous ai sortit deux livres -sur mon bureau- pour vous et votre ami Walemby! Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer...

_Et bien si! C'est la meilleure! _

-Bien,approchez, approchez mes enfants, approchez! Je vous ai apporté quelques potions, qui peut me dire... _Vas-y granger! C'est ton tour! Montres que tu es intelligente... Ce qu'elle m'agace... _

-Très bien, miss Granger, dix points pour Griffondor! _QUOI? c'est pas vrai! alors là! attends un peu! Une autre potion... et c'est encore elle qui répond! _

-DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR! _Je rêve! Alors là mon vieux... _

-Qui peut me dire ce qu'est la suivante? je suppose que miss...

-POTION D'AMOUR, _je me précipite, _génère une forte obsession, mais en aucun cas l'amour véritable. La senteur qui s'en dégage varie selon les personnes, puisqu'elle prend celle de l'être aimé. _Prend ça dans ta face, Granger... mais elle sourie ?! Qu'est-ce que... Et Merde! qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je suis fou ce matin! _

-Oui,Monsieur Malfoy, je vous remercierais d'éviter de me couper la parole la prochaine fois, et alors je pourrais vous attribuer des points en plus...

_Shit! La honte! Tous mes amis ont la tête tournée, stupéfaite, voire scandalisée vers moi. Je ne sais pas pour qui je vais passer. Les filles de toutes maisons ont gloussé, accompagné des gryffondors. Et particulièrement... ah non il ne... ah si, maintenant qu'il m'a vu... il est curieux ce type... Et en plus on sent son odeur dans toute la classe... Lui aussi semble sentir quelque chose et se retourne vers moi en blêmissant... _

_Non? non, non ce n'est pas possible... Ce n'est pas la potion qui... et lui qui... Non, non c'est stupide. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fantasmé sur lui cette nuit que... Oui, d'accord, pas que celle là mais... ce n'est pas une raison! Et puis je dois prendre mes rêves pour la réalité, car il a vite tourné une tête tout aussi surprise vers Granger... _

-...La chance liquide! Exact Miss Granger! _Chance liquide... tiens, j'en aurais bien besoin de ça, moi... Je pourrais peut-être lui voler? Un grand silence s'est __installé dans la salle, je ne dois pas être le seul à avoir cette idée... _

-...Et cette petite fiole sera à vous si vous réussissez à me concocter un acceptable chaudron de mort vivante! Page 10, à vos marmites!

_Trop facile... hi! hi! hi! Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser... _

**POV de Harry **

_J'ai sentis son odeur à cause de la potion d'amour... De toute façon, à quoi je m'attendais? une passade de deux mois... Je suis amoureux de mon pire ennemi... Chouette! _

-Hi! hi! hi! _C'est Ron... _Non mais franchement... alors là... elle était sublime... hi !hi !hi !

-Hein? _Je sort de mes pensées torturées. _

-Et bien Malfoy! Harry, avoue que s'était tordant!

-Ah... oui! _Je fais avec un grand sourire débile. Je l'avais oublié celle là... il s'est jeté sur la potion d'amour et m'a regardé longuement après. "Tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité" Ha! tais-toi 'Mione interne! l'espoir fait vivre. Non, sérieux, il vaut mieux pas que je continue à me faire des illusions, ça va me rendre malade... _

-Harry? tu rêves déjà? _Tiens, la 'mione externe s'y met... _

-Humpf.. euh... non!

-Harry! on a de la mort vivante à faire pour obtenir la fiole de... _Merde la fiole! Hop! on embraye! Enfin pourvu que se soit Hermione qui la choppe, parce que perso moi, je sens que ça part mal, vu mon état. Il manquerait plus que ce soit lui qui l'emporte. Je jette un bref coup d'œil ma presque-Némésis. Ça sent le brulé... Il est tout calme et souriant, et a l'air d'avoir bien avancé... Bon sang, si s'était lui qui la remportait... horreur... _

**A la fin du cours... **

**POV Draco **

_Comme prévu, c'était bien jouissif! Comme j'ai finis dix minutes plus tôt j'ai pu voir le sublime spectacle du survivant terrassé par son chaudron, à mourir de rire... _

-Harry... votre potion n'est pas de grande qualité je le craint... _Hi! hi! hi! _mais ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas... Je suis un bon professeur...

_Le sous-entendu de malade! comme si mon parrain n'était pas pédagogue... Bon d'accord, c'est un peu vrai. Mais franchement, 'ryry lui a tapé dans l'œil... _

-Miss Granger! vous avez atteint un niveau plus que correct, c'est bien. _Je vois Potter qui semble __soulagé... il a surement peur de moi... tiens, oui, il m'a fait son petit coup d'œil de parfait surveillant.. _

-Wellamby! _bla bla bla bla bla _

-Mr Malfoy, _Enfin! enlève ce sourire stupide et lâche ta feuille. Tu n'y crois pas hein... bah non mon vieux, il en rajoute une! _

-Par la barbe de Merlin, elle est parfaite, si parfaite que... _faux-cul... passes-moi ta fiole... _

-Et voila, une petite fiole de Felix Felicis pour vous, Draco. _Tiens, c'est plus Malfoy... curieux... _Faites-en bon usage! _Mais oui, mais oui... applaudissez les blaireaux... Tiens, Potty n'a pas l'air content... et si je souriais encore plus? _

**POV de Harry **

Crétin!

_Merci pour ce mot de la fin Harry!_

* * *

**Notes: **

(1)Je suis fier, là

(2) Admettez que je suis vraiment brillant... (hUm...)

**A suivre****: **Dobby à la rescousse!

A bientôt!

O-R.L.


	3. La filature de Draco

**Ils vont me rendre Fou !**

_De O-R.L_

_Bêta : Misakichi_

Tout appartient cependant à JKR

* * *

**PARTIE I: Le ralliement**

**Chapitre 3: **

**La filature de Draco **

**Salle commune des Gryffondors, fin de la première journée de cours... **

**POV de Harry** (qui n'a pas dormit plus de quatre heure la nuit d'avant...)

-'Mione, s'il te plait, je n'en peux plus. Le pauvre petit Gryffondor était complètement assommé de sa journée, il avait un mal de tête horrible, et les sermons d'Hermione étaient loin d'être une potion apaisante.

-Mais, Harry! C'est grave!

-Mais non, je te dis que je le ferais demain! Je ne vais pas me tuer pour un devoir de Rogue tout de même. _Tu peux toujours faire ton air exaspéré... _

-Harry, je ne te parle pas des devoirs. Je te parle de la potion de chance que Malfoy a maintenant en sa possession. Je croyais que tu le pensais Mangemort?

-Ah... c'est vrai ça...

-Il faut faire quelque chose!

-C'est toujours toi qui trouve les solutions, gémit Harry en se prenant la tête. Franchement, faut pas que tu comptes sur moi ce soir!

-Harry! _Ginny, il ne manquait plus que toi pour que la citrouille qui me sert de tête explose _

-Harry, il faut que tu t'occupes du Quiditch!

-Merci, mais ce soir, je crois que je vais m'occuper de mon lit. On verra ça plus tard. Ginny se pinça les lèvres mais consentit à partir.

-Il faudra que Dumbledore en soit informé, scanda Hermione. Sais-tu quand est ta première leçon privée?

-Non. Mais je tacherai de m'en rappeler. Désolé 'mione, mais là vraiment, je vais me coucher. Je ne viens pas au repas.

-Tu es sur?

-Regardes-moi bien...

-Ok. À demain.

_Enfin... allez petit lit... dodo... dodo... _

**Grande Salle, dîner **

**POV de Dumbledore **(un tout petit peu affolé)

_Où est-il encore passé? Granger n'a pas l'air inquiète... Weasley non plus... bon, ça ne doit pas être si grave alors... Mais quel idiot ce Slughorn. A peine arrivé ici, il recommence ses âneries. Mettre en jeu une fiole de Felix Felicis! Bon, d'accord sa potion était quasiment irréalisable, mais preuve de sa bêtise! Maintenant le jeune homme chargé de me tuer a un jour de chance entre les mains! tiens, Superbe n'est-ce pas. Oh mais attend..._

-Severus? murmura Dumbledore

-Monsieur le directeur, répondit sur le même ton le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Aurais-tu un peu de Felix Felicis? Rogue éclata de rire ce qui n'échappa pas à un seul des élèves de toutes les maisons... Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit gloussement amusé. _Ah Severus, tu vas montrer ta réelle face au monde? Ah non... tu préfères cette mimique sarcastique, le regard noir sur tes élèves qui se détournent de peur d'être ta nouvelle cible. Exaspérant mon petit, voila ce que tu es. _

-Albus, vous moqueriez-vous de moi?

-Point du tout mon enfant. _Bien sur... _

-Sachez que je l'aurais déjà bu, si comme mon remplaçant, j'avais l'héritage nécessaire à me fournir les ingrédients.

-On arrangera ça. Une lueur d'incrédulité traversa les yeux du professeurs.

-C'est une blague?

-Vous connaissez comme moi le cas Malfoy. Je crois que j'aurais besoin de cela. Rejoignez-moi demain après vos cours, nous irons faire les courses ensemble !

-Je... très bien...

-Vous pourrez en garder un petit peu. _Avec ça, si mon petit Rogue ne veut pas faire ma potion, je me jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie... _

-Merci, souffla Rogue qui semblait au comble du ravissement. Les rares élèves qui osaient encore regarder Rogue furent encore plus choqués. L'un deux était Draco Malfoy.

**POV de Draco **(légèrement désorienté)

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Il a envie de se ridiculiser? C'est une mission du Lord? C'est les Weasley? Ah ba non, c'est vrai, ils ne sont plus là ces deux tartuffes... Il ne reste plus que la belette et la fille. Tiens, où qu'il est lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il traficote? Ou peut-être a-t-il peur de moi... si par un coup chanceux je venais à le plaquer contre un mur et... _

-Draco, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec la potion? _demande Blaise à coté de moi. Il était temps que quelqu'un interrompe mes pensées. _

-Des choses qu'il ne faut surement pas dire aussi prêt du directeur. _Tous mes amis me regardent intrigués. _

-C'est à dire? articule Pansy

-Êtes-vous stupides? _Non mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? - Que je leur dise que je suis un Mangemort et que je vais tenter de le tuer, ce vieux sénile... _

-J'aurais besoin de vous bientôt. _Je dis à l'intention de Crabbe et Goyle. _

-Pour? _Ils me demande tous les deux. _

-Faire le guet. _Mes deux presque serviteurs hochent prestement la tête. Personne n'a l'audace de me poser plus de question. Encore heureux. _

-Où est passé Potter?

-Je l'ai tué, _je répond d'une vois lasse à Nott. Et mes bouffons d'amis se retournent encore une fois, les yeux écarquillés. _Etbien... vous êtes tous perspicace ce soir... _Je crois que ma voix s'est faite sifflante. Tant mieux...Je vais être un peu tranquille... Potter, Potter, tu nous en donnes, de la matière à parler... _

**A la table des Gryffondors **

-Ron, tu pourrais peut-être réfléchir un petit peu. Ton meilleur ami ne va pas bien. J'aimerais que tu jettes un coup d'oeil sur lui.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais à ton avis?

-Je sais, mais tu dois faire plus. Il faudrait que tu reste éveillé un petit moment pour l'écouter quand il dort. Peut-être que l'on saurait ce qui se passe.

-Mione! Tu veux que je fasse nuit blanche?

-Pauvre petit, ça te tuerais?

-Et bien...

-Et tu crois qu'il en fait combien de nuits blanches Harry? Tu pourrais au moins manifester un peu plus de compassion.

-Tu es amoureuse?

-Quoi? fit Hermione en rougissant, Non.

-On dirait.

-Le feras-tu?

-Soit.

**Une heure et demi plus tard, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors **

_Surveiller Harry, Surveiller Harry... Bon sang Hermione, C'est pas toi qui luttes contre le sommeil... Je vais m'allonger et fermer les yeux... Pas besoin de les garder écarquillés, de toute façon... Je vois rien dans ce noir. Non... pis en plus... il ne bouge paaas... il dort... Harry dort... dooort... _Et le jeune homme s'endormit à son tour.

**Le lendemain, même endroit POV de Harry **

-Ron! c'est l'heure! _Mon ami baille, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir bien dormit. Chacun son tour, hein? Moi, j'ai fais un rêve tout bien avec un ange blond... un délice... Une nuit d'amour pleine de... Non, il faut que je me reprenne._

-Putain!

-Que de mots heurtant ma douce oreille ce matin.

-Et bien figures-toi que je suis resté éveillé hier soir parce qu'Hermione m'avait demandé de te surveiller. Dieu merci, je me suis endormis, car tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir eus de problèmes cette nuit.

-Non... _C'est pas vrai! Hermione, je vais te massacrer. Oser demander à Ron de m'espionner pendant mon sommeil! Imagine un peu ce que je me serais pris s'il m'avait entendu prononcer le mot "Draco" au milieu d'une litanie de "Plus vite, plus fort"... QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE ?_

-Bon, on y va ?

-On y va.

**Dans la grande Salle**

-Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormis ?

-Je ne sais pas... demandes à Ron.

-Que...

-La prochaine fois que tu veux m'espionner, tu pourras utiliser d'autre moyen que de forcer Ron à faire des nuits blanches.

-Tu lui as dit espèce de nigaud!

-Hein? _Ron est à peu près noyé dans son bol de céréales. _

-Encore heureux qu'il me l'a dit! Hermione, je te jure que je ne tolèrerais plus jamais ça! comprit?

-Mais c'est...

-Comprit?

-Ok, elle me fait, résigné. _Je crois que je l'ai échappé belle._

-En tout cas tu as bien dormis. _Je la fusille du regard, elle sourie. Bordel... je crois qu'il va falloir que je vérifie que tout le monde de mon dortoir soit bien endormit maintenant. Non parce si c'est Ron qui m'entend, c'est rien. Mais un autre... toute l'école sait que je suis gay... y compris lui... _

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de Malfoy... _Elle ne va pas lâcher le morceau... Une vraie harpie celle là. Tiens, c'est vrai qu'il a encore l'air d'avoir fait nuit blanche... Et bien, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. On ne devient pas Mangemort sans en subir les conséquences. _

-Ouai, _je répond entre deux tartines_

**POV du blond en question **

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il se fout de ma gueule? _

_Je sais. Parce qu'il se fout de ma gueule. Pas de doute. Ils m'ont regardé en souriant. Bizarre, Potty n'est pas dans le cirage ce matin... _

_Il faut que je passe mes nuits à fantasmer sur lui. Et dire que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Oui, bon je l'ai déjà touché mais... C'est pas pareil... Là, je met la tête de Potter sur un corps parfait. Si ça se trouve, je fantasme sur un laideron. Il ne doit pas avoir une telle quantité de muscles... Pourquoi je ne fantasme pas sur un autre? Un que j'ai vu? _

-Draco,ça va? _demande Pansy. Elle va finir par me faire gerber avec ses mimiques aguicheuses. _

-Oui,oui, _je répond un peu précipitamment _

_-_Tu es sur?

-Pansy, tu me gaves, là. _Enfin, elle va fermer sa bouche. Si ça continue, je vais aller me plaindre au dirlo... Ça serait drôle ça, tiens... Hi !hi !hi ! Et si je lui demandais aussi de m'aider à conquérir le coeur d'Harry... Avec un peu de Felix... je ne sais pas quel effet ça lui ferait... je deviendrais son confident... et après se serait si facile de le... Ça y est, j'ai vraiment envie de gerber. _

**POV Albus Dumbledore **

_Hi!Hi!Hi! Trop drôle _

_Hu! hu! hu! Pauvre Lucius... Que nous dirais-tu si tu savais que ton fils fantasme sur mon petit protégé la nuit venue? Mpfff! _

_Bon, en attendant, voilà une bonne raison pour trouver cette journée excellente! Et une raison pour avoir de l'optimisme pour toi, Harry. Merci petite Pensine... j'ai bien fait de t'user en ce sens hier soir... Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à tirer les ficelles... Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle... _

-Monsieur le directeur?

-Oui Minerva?

-Êtes-vous bien sûr que Potter sait qu'il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch?

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Hier, il n'a pas...

-Allons, allons, coupa le vieux directeur, un peu de patience! Je crois savoir qu'il avait quelques problèmes avec Tom...

-Ha... mince...

-Un problème?

-Et bien de le voir avachit sur sa table, et ne l'ayant pas pour le Quiditch, j'ai retiré des points à Gryffondors...

-Hi!hi!hi! le professeur Rogue n'avait put s'empêcher de rire.

-Vous pourrez aisément en redonner à Granger, fit malicieusement Dumbledore face au regard tueur que sa directrice adjointe adressait à son espion double

-Quoi? le directeur des Serpentards était outré

-Si elle fait ça...

-Allons, du calme Severus... vous n'allez pas étaler vos scènes de ménages devant les élèves! Les deux professeurs rougirent violemment.

-Non?! j'aurais visé juste!

-Albus, si vous arrêtiez de dire n'importe quoi! s'exclama la femme

-Pour une fois, je m'accorde avec ma collègue

-Allons, allons les enfants. Ne nous fâchons pas, c'était juste pour rire. Bon, allez faire cours maintenant. _Ha la la bande de petit filou... _

**Cours de défense contre les forces du mal **

**POV de Harry **

-Je crois pouvoir affirmer... _commence Rogue avec le même rythme trainant que Draco... _sans craindre de me tromper...Que votre enseignement en cette matière a été jusqu'ici... nébuleux. _Traite lupin sale chauve-souris, je ne te dirai rien _

-Cette année va donc être une pure révélation pour vous. L'occasion de découvrir la noblesse des arts noirs.

_Mangemort! _

-Nous allons faire de la magie noire? _s'exclame 'Mione d'une voix aiguë _

-C'est cela même, _fait rogue avec son petit ton qui me donne envie de... _

-Allons, Miss Granger, c'était de l'humour. Notre cher directeur me l'a amplement signifié cette année. Il faut que je sois plus... détendu avec vous. _Ça te fais mal hein? vu la façon dont tu le craches, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. _

-Comment mieux aborder la défense qu'en se défendant en connaissant les tréfonds de la magie noire? ... Cette année, vous allez travailler en groupe. Quatre groupe. Pour les quatre maisons. Il y aura des notes collectives, et individuelles. Vous travaillerez alternativement la pratique et théorie de défense, et d'attaque. Quatre groupes, pour quatre maisons...

**Grande Salle, déjeuner, table des Gryffondors **

**POV de Harry **

-Quatre groupes, pour quatre maisons, répéta Harry. Il nous en sort tout le temps des belles... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que Serpentard va avoir de très bonnes notes en DCFM...

-Je ne sais pourquoi Dumbledore le garde, fit Ron entre deux goulées.

-Ron, tu sais très bien pourquoi, s'énerva Hermione

-Ouai...

-Harry! _Crivey... tu vas t'y remettre cette année? _

-Salut colin, fit gentiment Hermionne

-Harry, j'ai une note pour toi. _Quoi? une note?_

-Merci Colin, _je fais espérant qu'il parte, il est un peu collant mais enfin... il s'en va._

-C'est quoi? _me demande Hermione _

-Dumbledore...

_« Harry, ton premier cours aura lieu samedi prochain. PS: j'aime les beignets à la framboise »_

-C'est quoi ce PS? _me demande Ron qui n'a définitivement pas beaucoup de place accordé à la réflexion dans sa cervelle à l'heure du repas... _

-Le mot de passe, _dit Hermione qui semble être aussi exaspérée que moi. _Une bonne occasion pour lui parler de tu sais quoi, Harry.

-Oui... oui...

**Quelques minutes plus tard **

-Ron, tu es dégueulasse! s'exclama Hermione

-Mais euh...

-Quand je pense aux pauvres elfes de maison qui ont préparé ce repas que tu laisses à moitié finit.

-Mais ce n'est pas...

-Ce ne sont pas tes esclaves! _'Mione a vraiment du mal à lâcher la sale... le combat de sa vie, faire sortir les elfes de l'ombre, les aider à se... _

-Hermione, _je hurle presque... _

-Quoi?

-Un elfe, c'est ça qui nous faudrait!

-Oui, pour faire nos devoirs, _s'exclame Ron avec un peu trop d'entrain qui lui vaut quelques coups sur la tête... _

-Harry qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée de...

-Eh! c'est pas ça que j'ai dit! _c'est vrai quoi, qu'elle se calme un peu Hermione, sinon, elle va finir par nous claquer entre les mains! _

-Alors quelle est ton idée stupide?

-Ça va Hermione, _je siffle dans un ton proche de celui de Malfoy. Au moins, elle s'arrête, stupéfaite. _

-Excuses-moi

-C'est rien. Je me disais juste, Kreatur est à moi maintenant. Je pourrais l'envoyer surveiller Malfoy. _Les yeux d'Hermione se crispent, elle semble inquiète. _

-Il pourrait...

-Pas si je lui ordonne. Je l'appelle

-Harry on a cours! s'exclame Hermione. _Ah, oui, c'est vrai ça... _

**En fin d'après midi, dans un recoin de Poudlard, avec un Gryffondor impatient. **

-Kreattur! _Va-t-il répondre? Oui... un petit son caractéristique se fait entendre _

-L_e _maitre à appelé Kreatur, fait l'elfe avec mépris

-Exactement!'Crack'

-Dobby? _je m'exclame _

_-_Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby est tout de suite venu lorsqu'il a compris que Kreatur était avec Monsieur.

-Ah...Kreatur je veux que tu suives Malfoy, tous ses gestes, ses actions, ses paroles. Tu dois tout me rapporter, sans qu'il ne te voit.

_-_Lemaitre veut que j'espionne le très noble fils Malfoy? _s'égosille Kreatur, j'ai un petit sourire._

-Exactement!

-Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby va surveiller Monsieur Malfoy pour Monsieur. Et il surveillera Kreatur par la même occasion

-J_e _te remercie Dobby...

**'-,-' H '-,-' M '-,-' **

**Matin du Samedi de la première semaine, salle commune des Serpentards **

**POV de Draco **

-Non? tu es sérieux là? interroge Pansy

-Bien sur, répond Blaise. Ça te pose un problème?

C'est le moment! en plus si ça peut me permettre de lui faire lâcher mes bottes...

-Et pourquoi tu nous dis ça?

-Parce que je sort avec un mec, et que je trouve plutôt ça réglo de vous en parler avant que l'on se montre en Public

-Ah... et c'est qui, _interroge Nott _

-Vous verrez...

-Et bien! _s'amuse Pansy, _tant que c'est pas un Gryffy... Attend... c'est un gryffy?... Ça fait beaucoup en même temps Blaise. _Mon ami a un air désolé, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne l'est pas du tout. _

-Personnellement, j'avoue avoir moi aussi bien envie de me taper Potty... _Pansy me regarde d'un air horrifié. Les autres ont les yeux juste un peu écarquillés _

-Tu es Gay? demande avidement Blaise.

-Peut-être, _Je fais, tout heureux de la réaction de Pansy. Elle est effondrée par terre. Les gars sont actuellement en train de se regarder, comme pour chercher à savoir si un autre va passer aux aveux. Je souris. _

-Allons, allons, pas d'inquiétude... tout va bien...

**Même moment, salle commune des rouge et or... **

**POV de Harry **

-Non, tout ne vas pas bien! _s'exècre Hermione sur moi_

-Mais si, _me défend Ron, _moi non plus je...

-TOI TU ES LOIN D'ETRE UN MODÈLE! _oulala... elle est pas contente 'Mione _

'crack'

-Dobby! _je m'exclame voyant le petit elfe tremblant, _

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _demande Hermione _

-Kreatur ne veut pas le rapporter, mais moi, je le dirais, fit Dobby avec conviction

-Nous t'écoutons, _je fais apaisant _

-Il a dit... Il a dit "Personnellement, j'avoue avoir moi aussi bien envie de me taper Potty..." _L'elfe me regarde d'un air triste, moi à l'intérieur, je ne suis pas si... Mais il faut que je paraisse... _

-Merci Dobby, tu peux aller te reposer

-Merci, Monsieur, _me fait l'elfe dans un petit sourire avant de transplaner. _

-Ha! Ha! Ha! c'est la meilleure! s'esclaffe Ron. Malfoy... Malfoy est PD! hi! hi! hi! une petite tapette! ha! ha! ha! _Merci Ron, et moi alors ? _

-Ron! cesse de rire comme cela. Si l'on apprenait qu'Harry a fait espionner Malfoy... _Elle me jette un regard tendu... Quoi? Attend là? elle... elle sait! Impossible de lui cacher quelque chose à celle là... comment a-t-elle devinée? _

_En tout cas, Malfoy, je t'attends au tournant... _

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait ( **?** )... Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, tout cela va bientôt bien dévier du cadre d'origine...

**A suivre: **Que me Demande...

A bientôt!

O-R.L.


	4. La salle sur demande

**Ils vont me rendre fou !**

_De O-R.L _

_Bêta : Misakichi_

Tout appartient cependant à JKR

* * *

_Merci à ceux qui ont posté une rewiew, j'apprécie beaucoup. Toutes mes excuses pour les notes... Mais, mauvaise nouvelle... Je crains qu'elles ne fassent que se multiplier. Je ne peux simplement pas m'en empêcher..._

* * *

**PARTIE I: Le ralliement**

**Chapitre 4: **

**La salle sur demande **

**Premier Week-End de l'année, Samedi après-midi, couloirs de Poudlard... **

**POV de Harry **

Harry venait juste de partir de la tour de Gryffondor. C'était enfin l'heure de sa première leçon avec Dumbledore. Enfin, l'heure... il s'était arrangé pour partir une demi-heure à l'avance. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à lâcher ses deux amis qui depuis ce matin étaient très lourds à ses yeux. La première fois depuis qu'il avait appris cette chose inquiétante – _intéressante, oui! - _sur Draco.

Il a dit "Personnellement, j'avoue avoir moi aussi bien envie de me taper Potty..."

C'est la phrase que Dobby avait rapporté de Draco Malfoy. Mais Harry avait du mal à y croire, et avait besoin d'être sur de ne pas se faire d'idée, si par exemple, Malfoy avait juste dit ça dans un tout autre contexte.

-Dobby? appela doucement le brun, Dobb...

'Crack'

-Harry Potter? Monsieur a appelé Dobby?

-Oui, Dobby, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir correctement interprété les paroles de Malfoy ce matin... dit-moi est-ce que tu pourrais...

-Les répéter, Monsieur?

-Non... j'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais me donner ton souvenir?

-Mais! Monsieur! Dobby a parfaitement dit ce que...

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Dobby. Je voudrais voir la tête de Malfoy lorsqu'il a dit ça. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment...

-Mais! Monsieur! Dobby assure que Malfoy le pensait réellement...

-Dobby? _Aller quoi... C'est pas la mort _

-Tenez, fit l'elfe en sortant sa minuscule baguette et en tirant un fil argenté vers la fiole qu'Harry avait sortit.

-Mais! Monsieur, où allez vous le voir?

-Dans le bureau de Dumbledore _Ça devrait marcher... _

-Mais! Monsieur! _Dobby tu commences à me courir sur le haricot aujourd'hui avec tes mé! monsieur! _

_-_Dumbledore acceptera-t-il?

-Dobby? Pourrais-tu le faire sortir juste cinq minutes de son bureau?

-Mais! Monsieur, ce n'est pas conforme au règlement!

-Si, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui. Donc j'attendrais sagement son retour dans son bureau... tu comprends? _Un petit sourire, une expression apaisante _

-Tout de suite Monsieur? _YES! c'est dans la poche! _

-Oui, _Je fais en essayant de cacher ma joie. _'Crack' _C'est partit! _

**Bureau de Dumbledore **

-Encore? _s'exclame le vieux professeur _

-Oui, _fait mon dévoué Dobby _

-Entre Harry, entre! _Comment m'a-t-il vu? _

-Bonjour, _je fais d'une vois mal assurée. Tout a planté! et crotte! _

-Bonjour Harry. Je vais voir quelque chose avec Dobby, tu veux bien m'attendre quelques secondes?

-Bien sur, _Hi!hi!hi! avec plaisir! _'Crack' 'Crack' _Vite vite vite... la fiole... hop dans la pensine... allons voir ça... _

-Parce que je sort avec un mec, et que je trouve plutôt ça réglo de vous en parler avant que l'on se montre en Public

_Blaise! Il est aussi... _-Ah... et c'est qui, _C'est Nott, ça... _

-Vous verrez...

-Et bien! Tant que c'est pas un Gryffy... Attend... c'est un gryffy?... Ça fait beaucoup en même temps Blaise. _Un couple Homosexuel entre Gryffondor et Serpentard! Youpi! je crois que je ne vais plus être le centre du monde pendant quelque temps (trois ou quatre seconde? Hum... je réfléchirais plus tard) Enfin c'est qui ce foutu Gryffondor? _

-Personnellement, j'avoue avoir moi aussi bien envie de me taper Potty... _Draco... tu as un peu rosis? Oui... il y a cette veine sur ta tempe qui bat à chaque fois que tu es nerveux... _

-Tu es Gay? _Oui! oui! il l'est! _

-Peut-être, _caches-toi Malfoy... hihihi _

_-_Ah ! Ah ! _Je crois que je hurle de rire en sortant de la pensine _

-Argh! _Dumbedore est là et me regarde d'un air amusé _

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon garçon, de si drôle?

**POV de Dumbledore**

_Je t'ai vu... tu as vu... petit coquin_

-Euh... rien...

_(POV Harry)Pourvu qu'il n'ai pas vu... _

-Harry j'espère que tu n'utilises pas ma pensine dans de mauvais desseins...

_(D) Eh, oui... il est aussi éprit de toi, il n'y a plus qu'à vous mettre ensemble... pas une mince à faire... _

-Non, non... en fait j'ai réussi a extraire un de mes souvenirs de Quiditch... _(H)Pourvu qu'il gobe ça_

-Ah_... _bon... Bref, passons. Nous allons d'ailleurs nous servir de ce miraculeux petit objet aujourd'hui.

_(D) Tu mens comme un navet Harry, heureusement que j'ai l'intention de te laisser faire... _

-Bien professeur. (H)_Je mens comme un dieu, t'étonnes que le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à serpentard... j'arrive à duper Dumbledore! _

-Je voudrais te montrer quelques souvenirs que j'ai en ma possession. Tu vois ces souvenirs? ils concernent tous un seul et même individu...

-Voldemort. (H)_Je suis un génie _

-Tom Jedusor, Harry, (H)_me fait le directeur avec un petit sourire malicieux. _Je n'appelle jamais les gens par leur surnom... Et calmes-toi un peu! On dirait une jeune fille avant son premier rendez-vous amoureux!

_(H)Il sait? _

_(D)Je sais! _

-Excusez-moi, professeur.

-Ce n'est rien, je te taquinait (D)_Sourire de vieux débile... _

_(H) Il ne sait pas! ouf... _

_(D)C'est tellement facile... _

**Après trois Heures de contemplation des souvenirs de Dumbledore... **

-Intrigué?

-Je ne comprend pas? que s'est-il passé?

-Notre Ami Horace Slugorn a voulu nous cacher des choses...

-Comme?

-Et bien vois-tu Harry, je ne suis pas un imbécile, je sais reconnaitre un objet maléfique lorsqu'il est devant moi! (1) Le vieil homme se dirigea vers son bureau et manqua de s'affaler par terre en ne voyant pas la petite marche qui s'était diablement dressée sur son chemin. Le vieil Homme eut tôt fait de sortir de son tiroir le journal qu'harry avait détruit en deuxième année et la bague brisée...

-Comment l'avez vous eut?

-Oh... pas très intéressant... enfin, assez difficile comme même à trouver, et encore plus à détruire... le vieil Homme montra sa main à l'aspect carbonisé et Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce sont des Horcruxes, l'informa le vieil Homme. C'est une partie de l'âme que l'on transfert dans un objet en commentant un meurtre.

-Et pourquoi Voldemort s'est-il amusé à arracher des parties de son âme?

-Tom, Harry, je n'adhère pas aux surnoms, t'ai-je dit, je trouve ça trop... intime! Et bien vois-tu, l'Horcruxe est en fait un objet des plus intéressants. Il permet de devenir immortel.

-Mais vous les avez détruits n'est-ce pas?

-Harry, crois-tu que j'aille à la plage lorsque que je m'absente du château?

-Non, mais...

-Je soupçonne Tom de ne pas s'être arrêté là... ce serait trop facile Harry, de ce dire que l'on a trouvé deux objets, et que ces deux là étaient les seuls...

-Alors comment?

-C'est là que notre ami le professeur Slugorn nous est d'une vitale utilité! je le soupçonne d'avoir tellement honte de cette conversation qu'il ne veuille nous la donner, mais elle contient des éléments qui sont cruciaux.

-Et vous voulez que je le convainque de me donner sa mémoire?

-C'est cela même, fit Dumbledore comme s'il lui parlait de la souplesse de sa baguette

-Vous feriez mieux de demander à son Prince des Potions

-Draco

-Oui, Malfoy, c'est ça.

-J'y penserais Harry, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Je te recontacterais pour notre prochaine rencontre, mais j'aimerais mieux que tu ais réussis à tirer les vers du nez à notre ami avant. Profites de la première partie de l'année...

-Pardon?

-Mon ami Horace a toujours fait une petite 'party' la deuxième semaine de chaque mois avec ses élèves préférés. Et ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui change ses habitudes. Amuses-toi donc bien.

-Très bien professeur

-Au revoir Harry

-Au revoir professeur, fit Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Ah, et j'oubliais

-Oui? fit Harry en se retournant

-Essayes de lui mentir un peu mieux qu'à moi! le vieil homme lui fit un sourire entendu et Harry décontenancé sortit rapidement du bureau les joues en feu.

_(H) Il sait... _

**'-,-' H '-,-' M '-,-' **

**Tour des Gryffondors, deuxième semaine, lundi soir. **

**POV de Harry **

-Ce n'est pas possible... il triche forcément _Décidément, Hermione ne digère vraiment pas les prouesses de mon petit dragon... _

-Ouep, _Je fais pour ne pas la contrarier _

-Et puis slug qui lui lèche les Baskets! Tu veux que je te dise Harry, et bien c'est simple, ça me dégoute!

-Hum, _Elle est décidément jalouse _

-Et puis quel prétentieux, je le hais! le pire, c'est qu'on va devoir ce le farcir lors de la fête de Slug Samedi soir...

-A propos, Hermione, tu serais gentille d'être sympathique avec lui

-QUOI?

-Oui, tu sais, j'ai besoin de lui

-Harry? tu es tombé amoureux de Malfoy? _QUOI? mais elle va pas bien 'Mione. Enfin d'accord je suis amoureux de lui mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je parle! _

-Je parlais de Slugorn! _Pourquoi faut-il que je rougisse? _

-Hein? _J'adore quand Hermione ne comprend pas... _

-Il détient un souvenir à propos de Tom qui est vital.

-Tom? fit Hermione, encore confuse

-Jedusor

-Ah? tu l'appelles comme ça maintenant?

-C'est comme ça que l'appelle Dumbledore. Alors tu m'aideras?

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire... (He) _des deux cotés ?_

**'-,-' H '-,-' M '-,-' **

**Samedi Soir, Deuxième semaine d'école... **

**POV de Harry:**(qui selon le professeur Rogue se pavane dans les couloirs...)

_Non de non... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... je sens qu'elle va être explosive cette soirée _

'CRACK' -Tu nous en dira tant!-

-Dobby?

-Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby a quelque chose d'important à dire.

-Mais pourquoi Kreatur ne vient-il jamais? _Il se déleste de son travail... _

-Dobby préfère donner les informations, Monsieur.

-Bon, alors vas-y vite il faut que j'aille chez Slug.

-Le jeune Malfoy s'y rend également...

-Je le sais déjà...

-Mais Dobby a une autre information, capitale pour Monsieur Potter.

-Vite, Dobby, s'il te plait

-Monsieur, l'elfe s'approcha pour parler à l'oreille d'Harry. Monsieur Malfoy se rend régulièrement à la salle sur demande...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y fait?

-Je ne sais pas. Il semble a chaque fois vouloir faire quelque chose...

-Et

-Et bien... c'est à dire que...

-Oui... fit Harry qui avait du mal à garder patience

-Monsieur Malfoy semble prit d'un grand chagrin... Il pleure.

-Il pleure ?

-Oui, finit Dobby d'une petite voix.

-Merci Dobby. Je vais tenter d'agir bientôt. Je te laisse, sinon je vais être en retard.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais... _

**POV de Draco **

_Bon, entrons chez ce gros naze... je dois dire que je n'ai qu'un seul intérêt en venant ici... Petit petit Potty... où te caches-tu? tu ne t'es pas dégonflé comme même? Non, Granger est là, et comme elle semble inquiète, c'est que tu dois trainer quelque part... Peut-être que parrain t'a choppé... Ce serait plus que rigolo... _

-Ah! Voilà le Prince des chaudrons en personne! _Ça y est, il m'a vu... pfff je dois lui sourire sinon je ne reviendrais pas... _

_-_Bonsoir professeur, _je fais d'une voix froide mais courtoise, enfin j'espère _

_-Venez, _asseyons nous. Nous n'attendons plus qu'une personne

_-_Troismille Gallion à celui qui sait qui c'est _Et là, ils me regardent tous comme un martien... Merde, si je ne peux même pas en placer une, je vais vite m'ennuyer (pour en dire le moins)_

_-_Ho!ho! ho! _évidement, il faut que se soit ce tordu qui prenne l'initiative... enfin, ils ont compris que s'était de l'humour... Oups, j'ai du avoir une moue assez méprisante... _

'Toc toc toc'

Tiens Potty est arrivé...

-Voilànotre deuxième prince de la soirée qui est arrivé! _Deuxième prince? je suis le seul et unique... Potter? qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça? _

-Deuxième Prince? _fait Potty interloqué _Non, je vous assure que je n'ai rien d'un prince... _Quelle modestie, Potter... ton charme aux imbéciles... _

-La modestie, mon garçon, voilà une grande vertu que vous avez, _Potter, tu rougis comme un débile à ce compliment grotesque... Moi je pourrais t'en trouver de mieux tu sais... bon, je m'arrête moi... _asseyez vous, tenez, à coté de Monsieur Malfoy...

-Je...be... _Haaaa c'est Là qu'on va s'amuser _

-Oui? fait le professeur

-Rien, _termine Potty en prenant le siège à coté de moi et en le décalant très peu discrètement vers Weasley femelle. Mince, je j'avais oublié celle là... _

-Bien, comme tout le monde est à table, nous allons pouvoir nous rassasier... _Oui, je vais pouvoir manger potty... mais regardes moi! Ho! _

-Draco, alors dites-moi... _Oh non... pfff... _

**POV de Harry **

-Alors Ginny ça va? _Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de l'avoir à ma gauche celle-là. _

-Oui Harry, je vais bien et toi?

-Quelle question... Sais-tu qui j'ai à ma droite

-Draco Malfoy, Dray pour les intimes fait le nommé d'un ton bourgeois et sarcastique.

-Tiens! Bonsoir Malfoy! _Je ne me retourne pas, il ne faut pas que je le regarde. _

-Harry? qu'est-ce que vous faites? _La question de Slug doit en partie se justifier par le fait que je sois très penché sur Ginny, et que mes mains ont du attrapé son haut, et que là elle s'imagine des trucs, et je crois d'ailleurs qu'Hermione aussi... Pfff, la galère! _

**POV de Draco **

_Tu vas te retourner oui?_

-Harry? qu'est-ce que vous faites? _C'est vrai ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? il emballe la roussette ? Oui, bon, Potter ne fantasme surement pas sur moi... mais tout de même... j'aurais bien espéré que... _

-Euh rien, _fait-il en se retournant enfin vers Slug mais en m'évitant toujours soigneusement des yeux. S'il croit qu'on va gober ça. _

-Alors, Harry, dites-moi, que pensez-vous du travail de Draco? _Hi!hi! ça c'est fort... on dirait qu'il n'y connait rien le bougre à nos relations... Allez dit Potter... dit-le _

-Le travail de Monsieur Malfoy est pour le moins impressionnant, répond-il d'un air pincé. Je trouve d'ailleurs curieux qu'il ne soit pas au même niveaux dans les autres matière avec une intelligence comme la sienne... _connard _

-Ha! ha! ha! Harry, voyez-vous, ce cas de figure s'est déjà présenté à moi. C'est à cela que l'on reconnait les vrai génies! _Hi! hi! hi! navet prend ma défense _

-Je vous remercie, _Je fais au professeur Slugorn. _Comme l'avez sans doute entendu, Harry est très fort en DCFM... à chacun son génie!

-C'estcela même, _répond Potter en me regardant de ses yeux verts _

**POV de Harry **

_Connard! _

-Alors, dites-moi, mon cher Harry, _reprend Slug qui ne veut décidément pas me lâcher la grappe au plus grand plaisir de l'autre... _Quels sont vos projets de carrière?

-Voyons, Professeur, _Intervint malfoy à ma place, _Vous connaissez parfaitement le dessein d'Harry Potter, le survivant. Celui de sauver le Monde, _fait-il d'une voix douce et gentille... qu'est-ce qu'il cherche au juste? _

-Ho!ho!ho! _se mare Slug _

-Draco,à raison vous savez. Et après Auror, si je vis encore.

-Etbien jeune Homme, _fait Slug en verdissant un peu, _je vous souhaite bien du courage. Quand à vous, Draco? _Quel question, voyons, quelque chose commençant par M avec mort dedans... _

-Auror,_ QUOI? _

**POV de Draco **

_Hi!hi!hi! je m'amuse comme un petit fou... _

_-J'espère _seulement, _Dit Harry d'une voix peinée, _Que les antécédents de Draco ne l'empêcherons pas d'arriver à son noble but... _Sale Potty... _

-AllonsHarry, avec votre soutiens et le miens il n'y a pas de raison! _Je sens que le soutient de Potty... il n'est pas gagné... surtout avec ce que je m'apprêtes à faire à dumby. _

-Oui, répond Harry d'un petit sourire. _Je vais tuer Dumby... pendant que je fantasme sur Harry Potter... il y a vraiment quelque chose chez moi... Je vais tuer Dum... Ça me répugne. Il n'y a rien a dire de plus. Je ne veux tuer personne moi. Je vais tu.. je vais vomir..._

-Professeur,vous m'excuserez, je reviens dans un instant, _je fais d'une voix mal assurée... Vite, vite, _

**POV de Harry **

_Qu'est-ce que? non mais il se casse comme ça... _

-Professeur, vous m'excuserez également

-Maisbien sur Harry, tant que vous ne fricotez pas... _Je le regarde les yeux écarquillés et il a un petit rire. Je souris malhabilement comprenant la boutade et me dépêche de sortir pour rattraper Malfoy Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit? Oh... la merde... il vomit... _

-Je vais le tuer... _Pourquoi il a cette voix? on dirait qu'il... ba oui, Dobby m'a dit qu'il le faisait... Malfoy est vraiment bizarre cette année... _

-Qui est-ce que tu va tuer ? _je demande en levant ma baguette alors qu'il est partit se rincer la figure sur un lavabo. Il se fige en me voyant. _

-Toi, Potty... _fait-il avec un sourire, bien plus proche d'une déformation de chirurgie esthétique que d'un authentique. _Baisse ta baguette

-Légitime défense... _je répond_

**POV de Draco **

_Il m'a entendu! il m'a vu! et il a sa baguette... _

-A d'autres, _Je fais d'une voix qui a repris a mon grand soulagement contenance. _Maintenant, si cela ne gêne pas outre mesure sa sainteté Potter, j'aimerais pouvoir aller prendre mon dessert... ce sont des profiteroles

-Ah... oui... tu aimes les profiteroles?

-Oui, c'est ça. _Pourquoi mon cerveau y voit-il un sous entendu de malade? _Pour le chocolat, _j'ajoute avec un sourire glacé. _

-Je comprend... c'est vrai que le chocolat aide pour le cafard... _Qu'est-ce qu'il dit Potty? Qu'est-ce qu'il insinue? _Espérons que tu ne le vomisses pas avant...

-Espérons, _je fais sur un ton de défi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer où va finir ma réputation cette année... Allez, sortons d'ici _

-Malfoy_, ajoute-t-il dans un murmure glacial, _je sais que tu as une mission à accomplir... je t'ai vu sur le chemin de traverse... Crois-moi... je ferais tout pour t'en empêcher...

_J'aimerais bien que tu y arrives, Potty... _

**POV de Harry **

_Il est vraiment bizarre lui... enfin... retournons chez Slug... c'est bientôt finit, alléluia... enfin, reste encore le secret... quelle soirée... _

_Bon... oui Hermione, tu peux me regarder comme ça, tu ne saura pas ce qu'il s'est passé. _

-Et bien les garçons... je commençais à croire que vous étiez perdus...

-Tu es déjà perdu de toute façon, _je chuchote à l'oreille du blond. Mais au lieu de me répondre, sa veine palpite de plus en plus _

-C'est un peu de ta faute, _murmure-t-il d'une voix quasiment rauque à mon oreille. Je crois que je rougis, il a un petit sourire satisfait. Et Hermione qui me regarde comme un extraterrestre... _

**'-,-' H '-,-' M '-,-' **

**Fin de la soirée du merveilleux professeur de potion... **

**POV de Draco **

_Et bien, moi qui voulais m'amuser avec Potty, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'ai été servit... Bon, mis à part l'épisode fâcheux des toilettes... Les profiteroles ont très bien passé... les amis de Potter étaient sciés... enfin surement que de voir son héros rougir sous les remarques de son pire ennemi, ça doit scier. Tiens, entre parenthèses Potty... qu'est-ce que tu attends? Toi aussi tu dois mijoter quelque chose de pas trop clair... _

-Draco! Harry! vous ne partez plus? _Ce qui devait arriver arriva... _

-Professeur, _demande Potty, _j'aurais une question à vous poser...

-Posez-là, mon garçon, posez-là

-Euh... c'est... privé. _A je crois que... _

-Draco pourquoi êtes-vous là?

-Rien de bien important, je vais me retirer. Professeur, Harry, _Je salue en un sourire, et je m'en vais derrière la porte... Petit Potty... _-

Alors Harry, _dit Slugorn alors qu'un petit son cristallin se fait entendre. _Qu'y a-t-il?

-Professeur... j'étais dans la bibliothèque l'autre jour... dans la partie réservé en fait... et je suis tombé sur une sorte rare de Magie...

-Et quelle était cette sorte de Magie, Tom... euh... Harry, excusez-moi _Pourquoi l'autre l'a appelé tom? _

-Horcruxes

-Vous parlez comme lui...

-Tom Jedusor ?

_Sacrée survivant... _

-Dumbledore vous l'a montré c'est ça? NE L'A T-IL PAS FAIT? _Ou la la... il est colère le petit slug_

-DEHORS! DEHORS! _Vite, vite... je m'en vais...je m'en... _

-Malfoy!

_Tu ne me rattraperas pas... _

**Appartement De l'Ex-professeur de Potion **

**POV du Blond (...) **

-J'étaisdans la section interdite l'autre jour, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose à propos d'une sorte rare de Magie... S'était, si ma mémoire est bonne...

-Horcruxes,_ complète mon parrain _

_-Euh... _oui. _Il connait ça? _

-Vois-tu, Draco, il parait que je suis un espion... qui a toute la confiance de Dumby... alors tu te doutes bien que j'ai évidemment entendu parlé du souvenir de mon cher collègue pour qui tu fais des prouesses d'ailleurs...

-MerciMonsieur le prince de Sang-mélé, _je fais d'un ton moqueur _-

J'aimeraiscependant savoir où tu as eut cette information?

-J'ai entendu Potty en parler...

-Ta mère serait sans doute chagrinée de savoir qu'elle t'a si mal éduqué Draco... Écouter au portes! _Il veut reprendre la main... _

-Ne mêlez pas ma mère à ça! Et dites moi plutôt ce que sont ces Horcruxes.

-Ce sont des parties de L'âme que l'on s'arrache et que l'on place dans un objet pour devenir immortel, à l'aide d'un meurtre, bien sur...

-Et quelle rapport avec... _Je crois avoir compris... _

-Le maitre à fait des Horcruxes... combien, personne ne le sait pour l'instant...

-Excuses-moi. _toilettes... toilettes... finalement, Potter avait raison... je vais redonner mes profiteroles...Je n'en peux plus mais... comment peut-on être une telle pourriture? _

-Draco?ça ne va pas? me demande mon parrain alors que je reviens, surement un peu vert.

_-_Cedoit être la nourriture de Slugorn qui me fais ça...

-Oùalors le meurtre que tu as à commettre... _Il sait? _

-Je...

-Ta mère est venue me voir _Je la hais... _Elle s'inquiète pour toi... _Tiens... bizarre, il n'y a pourtant pas de raison non? _

-Il se trouve que je lui ai juré de t'aider

-C'est bien gentils...

-Je peux t'aider Draco...

-Jen'ai pas besoin de votre aide _Non mais c'est vrai, c'est un menteur de première, qui sait dans quelle situation je me retrouver. _

-J'aifais le serment inviolable

-Bonsoir, _je fais en me levant. Allez hop... je m'en vais... il est fou ce mec... ou alors il ment... Putain? il y avait! POTTY A LA PORTE! _

**-**POTTER**, **_je hurle alors qu'il est déjà trop loin _

**-**Ilétait là? _demande mon parrain alarmé _

-Je crois bien, oui...

-Il faut le rattraper...

-Bonneidée. A demain, _je fais en partant vers la salle commune, et bien comme ça on est quitte Potty... _

**De retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor **

**POV du brun **

_Ah! la! la! Rogue... Tu te fais tout le temps couillonner avec ma cape... Tiens... Hermione n'est pas couchée... enfin c'est sûr qu'après le cirque... _

_Putain! il va commettre un Meurtre, Et Rogue l'aide! _

-Harry?

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Malfoy?

-Et bien... _je fais un peu gêné... _C'est à dire que Slug nous a placé a coté de l'autre, et que je n'avais d'autre choix pour amadouer slug que de parler avec eux...

-Ah... alors qu'est-ce que ça a donné?

-Rien. Il m'a renvoyé. Je me suis farcis Malfoy pour rien.

-Je suis désolée Harry...

-C'est rien. Je vais me coucher maintenant.

-Oui... tu as raison. A demain.

_Et Rogue l'aide... demain... je vais faire un tour à la salle sur demande... il me parait bizarre Malfoy... et puis son "perdu à cause de moi"... je ferais un tour à la salle sur demande... _

**'-,-' H '-,-' M '-,-' **

**Dimanche après-midi POV de Harry **

_Je veux jouer du piano _

'clic'

(Vous vous demandez : Pourquoi Harry veut-il jouer du piano? Demandons lui en nous faisant passer pour son "Hermione Interne"...)

P_ourquoi je veux jouer du Piano? et bien la réponse est pourtant simple. Parce que j'en ai envie! Non, sérieusement, depuis que la maison de sirius sert de quartier général à l'ordre, et bien je profite d'Hermione pour apprendre le piano. Oui, il y a un petit piano droit dans la Maison de Sirius, et comme Ron est incapable de pratiquer, c'est à moi qu'Hermione a proposé d'apprendre. Du coup, me voilà devant la salle sur demande, espérant trouver un long piano à queue avec deux-trois partitions de chopin... C'est un romantique chopin... tu arrives à comprendre... _

-Eplicite ta pensée Harry...-

_M'enfin Mione, finit les questions idiotes! Je veux... émulsionner ses sentiments à mon égard... _

-Une jolie petite phrase pour dire que tu veux le draguer...-

_Oui... oui... m'enfin, je veux aussi savoir ce qu'il traficote... _

-En jouant du Piano-

_C'est ça! Ah, enfin... Hi! hi! j'étais sur qu'il y aurait tout ce qu'il faut ici... Bon, alors chauffons nous les doigts, comme dit Hermione... il doit arriver d'ici cinq minute... _

**POV de Draco **(à l'heure indiquée...)

_J'ai besoin d'un endroit tranquille... _

_Ça ne marche pas ?_

_J'ai besoin de l'endroit où toutes les choses sont entreposées... _

_Enfin... Tiens qu'est-ce que... il y a un piano qui joue tout seul là dedans? Non... il n'y en avait pas avant... Il y a quelqu'un? _

_C'est de la musique Moldue... Oui... je la connais celle là... je l'écoute souvent _

(Promis, c'est le hasard complet!)

_... c'est... Chopinne... oui voila... _

_Voilà... c'est par là... PUTAIN C'est Potter! Potter qui viens jouer chopinne dans la salle sur Demande? au moment où je viens? Potter... potter... _

_C'est que t'es pas mal en pianiste le survivant... avec tes cheveux ébouriffés, plus tes lunettes... La tête du virtuose... Bordel... je sens que cette nouvelle image va encore me maintenir éveillé ce soir... _

'Bling_patatrack!'

Oups... j'ai fait tomber un petit objet...

-Qui est là? _Que je suis nigaud... interrompre chopinne à ce point c'est un sacrilège.. mais le pire... c'est que Potty va me voir... _

-RÉPONDEZ! _Vite, vite une planque... tiens voilà une armoire... hop... _

-Je sais que vous êtes là inutile de vous ca...

Tiens... il a une extinction de voix potter?

-A plus tard Barjow...

_Hein? c'est qui ça... attend j'entrouvre un peu et... _

_MERDE? qu'est-ce que je fous là? Attend une minute... _

_C'est une armoire a disparaitre! _

-Au revoir Monsi...

_Tiens... je suis revenu _

-Putain! je suis sur que s'était Malfoy _Ah! le bon vieux Potty... _d'la merde, je reprend. _Oui va vite reprendre que je puisse sortir de cette foutu armoire... merci... allez Hop dehors... Tiens je vais écouter Potty, et à la fin j'applaudirais... Et puis ensuite je vais faire comme si on était amis, comme hier, avant de repartir... _

_Quoi? Il faut bien que je nourrisse mes fantasmes? non? _

_... _

**POV de Harry **

_Bon sang je l'ai loupé... c'était pourtant mon meilleur coup cette valse... _

'Clap' 'clap' 'clap'

_Pourquoi est-ce que je sens comme une odeur de roussit..._

-Bravo Potter... à défaut d'être bon au jeu du chat et de la souris, Tu joues parfaitement du Piano...

-Merci Malfoy, _Je fais avec un sourire froid... mais c'est gagné... enfin non... mais si...il m'a entendu... et ça va me servir. À quoi?... on verra... _

-Mais de rien... tu m'excuses... _Il passe à coté... qu'est-ce qu'il cherche...Où il va... Il est partit? C'est... et bien oui... tu parles... tout ça pour ça? Enfin qu'est-ce que j'espérais... un miracle? Qu'il tombe amoureux de moi au son de mon piano... _

_Bon... lot de consolation? je sais maintenant que je peut venir jouer du Piano ici... Youpi... _

_Je reviendrais... on verra bien... _

**POV de Draco **

_Et merde... j'aurais du plus en profiter... enfin qu'est-ce que je croyais... qu'il allait me sourire chaleureusement juste pour lui dire qu'il joue bien du Piano... _

_Bon... On fera mieux la prochaine fois..._

* * *

Notes:

(1) Accuserais-je JKR d'avoir sciemment fait passé Dumbledore pour un imbécile? Non! Non, non... comment pouvez-vous penser une chose pareille?

Repassez toujours pour l'orthographe :P (Pauvre Misa... elle doit s'arracher les cheveux)

**A suivre: **Et s'il ne s'agissait que de chance?

A très bientôt!

O-R.L.


	5. Felix Felicis

**Ils vont me rendre Fou !**

_De O-R.L _

_Bêta : Misakichi_

Tout appartient à JKR

* * *

Ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie de l'histoire, vous comprendrez. Ah oui, et n'oubliez pas le 'M'...

* * *

**PARTIE I: Le ralliement**

**Chapitre 5:**

**Felix Felicis **

**Deux mois après la rentrée, Samedi, quelques heures avant l'aurore... **

_... _

_Préparation, _

_Envoutée. _

_Nullement, _

_Embarrassante. _

_Tellement, _

_Revivifiante. _

_Amenant, _

_Tendrement, _

_Inéluctablement,_

_Outrage- _

_Nimbé ... _

_Il s'aventurait. Lentement mais surement. S'appropriant unes à unes chaque parcelles de sa peau. De temps à autre, il passait sur un endroit d'où plus de sensations s'éveillaient. Et un gémissement se faisait entendre. Lui-même en frémissait. Cette chaleur, ces sensations, cette odeur enivrante qui émanait de sa peau. Ils allaient le faire bientôt... ils allaient... _

_Le brun se retourna vers lui. Son visage était étiré en un sourire d'accomplissement. Il l'embrassa. Lentement, langoureusement, amoureusement. Ils s'embrassèrent. Une minute, l'éternité, que faire? _

_Chaleur, douceur, moiteur, les deux petits coeurs, liés par l'impalpable force de l'amour, battaient furieusement. L'instant était proche. Le paradis, au bout du chemin. Alors, dans un élan commun, ils commencèrent la marche vers l'accomplissement. _

_Le brun se laissa tomber, lentement, dans l'écrin pale et pur. Son visage trahissait à présent une pointe d'impatience. Le blond sourit. Mais ne bougea pas. Alors, le brun se caressa le corps. Le blond en fut encore plus amusé. Le brun, contrarié, descendit encore. Il arriva sur son arbre, fièrement dressé. Le prenant vigoureusement en main, il l'agita, comme on agite le pommier... _

_Le blond sourit, et l'imita. Un éclair meurtrier passa dans les yeux du brun, qui dirigea alors ses mains vers... _

_-Non, l'interrompit le blond. Le brun eut un sourire vainqueur. _

_-Ça, c'est pour moi. Le blond l'embrassa et chassa les mains de l'endroit. Il reprit le même tracé brulant sur le brun avec sa bouche. Il titilla allègrement la peau, puis tel à un serpent, sinua vers la fierté du brun. Celui-ci avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, sans doute avait-il fermé les yeux. Le blond considéra quelques instants l'appareil qui se trouvait devant lui. Puis s'en saisit... _

_Des gémissements de plaisir arrivèrent aux oreilles du blond quand il décida d'en faire son festin. Puis, alors que les gémissements devenaient si forts qu'ils ne méritaient plus ce nom, il s'arrêta. _

_Alors le blond descendit encore. Vivement encouragé par les tremblements, et gémissements du brun, le blond donna ses propres doigts à ce dernier qui s'empressa de leur faire honneur. _

_Alors dans la plus grande lenteur, le blond entra progressivement, un, deux, puis trois en lui. Le brun mugit de plaisir au dernier. L'autre sourit et remonta la tête pour l'embrasser. Il suffoquait sous lui, mais le blond n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu'il se devait de faire. Lentement il retira les trois, et avança une partie de son anatomie bien plus appropriée à... _

_-Prêt, murmura-t-il. Le brun sourit. Alors avec beaucoup de légèreté, il arriva dans un monde nouveau. Le brun poussa un soupir de contentement. Il sourit au blond _

_-Un peu faible, ton entrée, commenta-t-il comme s'il assistait à une répétition de théâtre. Le blond sourit, et se retira. Avant d'entrer... _

_Les deux jeunes gens gémirent de plaisir. L'harmonie était parfaite, l'accord, époustouflant. Le blond était le démon. Le brun, la luxure. Le fruit défendu. Il y avait gouté... et... en redemandait... _

_Toutes. Absolument Toutes. Le haut, le bas, le coté, de travers, mené par l'un... ou par l'autre. Ils se joignirent à la perfection. Qu'ils s'aimaient... _

_La cadence, lente et douce au départ. Voluptueuse, se mua en acharnement. Et lorsque vint l'élévation ultime, les deux garçons attelèrent et... _

Draco jouit contre son lit. Il lui fallut un petit bout de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas "dans un univers voluptueux avec le brun de ses rêves" mais bien collant de sueur dans son lit trempé et... salit.

_Potter... tu me tues... tu le sais ça? Hum... bien sûr que non... Et puis pas de danger avec ce que je prépare... _

PUTAIN c'est aujourd'hui! Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que je ne vais pas me rendormir ce matin?

**Début d'après midi **

**Toujours en compagnie du blond... **

Enfin, enfin il pouvait l'utiliser. Il avait tout préparé. L'armoire à disparaitre dans la salle sur demande par laquelle ils viendraient. Il avait espionné le vieux. Nuit, jour, un de ses elfes de maison était à la tache. Il avait aussi intercepté les nabots de Potter qui tentaient de l'espionner. Tout était prêt. Sauf lui. Le jeune homme ne voulait plus faire ça. Heureusement que ce petit flacon euphorisant était là.

Potty et Dumby allaient partir en mission périlleuse, de ce que son elfe avait pu savoir. Une bonne occasion pour les surprendre à leur retour. Et avec la chance, il ne doutait pas de sa réussite. Dumbledore allait mourir ce soir. Draco allait devenir un meurtrier. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il avait envie de vomir. Il haïssait plusieurs personnes de l'avoir mit dans une telle situation. L'ordure, ses parents, ses amis, et Dumby. Ce dernier parce que Draco le savait plus ou moins au courant de ses agissements et qu'il ne l'arrêtait pas. Etait-il Sadomasochiste? Ou juste suicidaire?

Mais il était trop tard. Dans quelques heures, Dumbledore serait démit de son poste, rayé de la liste, brulé vif, désartibulé, pendu, avadakevradaaisé... Peut-être pas tout à la fois... mais Draco connaissait bien sa tante Bellatrix pour ne pas compter dessus. Et il allait y participer. Il pouvait utiliser la potion de chance, mais il n'en avait plus du tout envie... Ce n'était plus une question de chance.

Draco était retourné à la salle sur demande. Plusieurs fois depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'un certain brun à lunettes venait s'y échapper lui aussi. Et il l'avait retrouvé plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois, il n'avait jamais avancé d'un pas dans ses tentatives. Tout cela commençait à devenir pathétique, sauf aux yeux des deux jeunes gens concernés, qui eux semblaient trouver ses esquisses à répétition délectables. Tout du moins, leur main droite était maintenant réservée longuement le soir...

Mais s'ils y avaient réfléchit un peu, ils se seraient doutés de quelque chose. Malheureusement, ils avaient le cerveau qui s'était allègrement décalé auprès de leur ventre... ce qui ne facilitait pas la mise en connections des neurones. Oui, Draco aurait put s'interroger sur la raison de la non volonté du survivant à changer ses horaires, ou encore à bloquer cette merveilleuse petite salle. Non, Draco pensait que le survivant ne connaissait pas les propriétés de la salle... Il pensait aussi, avec raison, que le brun croyait qu'il ne venait que dans le but de l'espionner, et de le railler -ce qu'il ne manquait pas de faire, par pur délectation de voir Potter se crisper...-

Bref, tout cela manquait cruellement d'action... et Dumbledore, qui observait les agissements des deux tourtereaux inavoués, commençait à trépigner d'impatience devant sa pensine. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, et pour les deux jeunes gens -et pour nous également-, quelque chose d'intéressant était arrivé trois jours plus tôt...

**'-,-' **

**FLASH BACK **

**Trois jours plus tôt, salle sur demande **

**POV croisé: Draco/Harry **-oui, oui, je suis très inventif, inutile de me le rappeler-

_Habituellement, Draco ne venait pas le midi à la salle sur demande. Il préférait attendre des heures plus libres... _

_Habituellement, Harry ne venait pas le midi à la salle sur demande. Il préférait attendre des heures plus libres..._

_Mais aujourd'hui, Draco n'en pouvait plus _

_Mais aujourd'hui, Harry n'en pouvait plus_!

_On ne pouvais décidément pas mater le survivant tranquille... _

_IL FALLAIT VRAIMENT QUE RONNY FASSE CHIER! _

_Le blond vit avec stupeur l'objet de son ressentiment au bout du couloir et l'alpagua, usant de son habituelle appellation..._

_-Potty! _

_le brun vit avec stupeur l'objet de son ressentiment au bout du couloir et l'alpagua à son tour, choisissant un surnom... _

_-Molly!_

**POV de Drarry (1)**

(NdA: Diantre! j'atteins des records!)

_Diable, c'était le nom de la mère de... _

-Bien Potty... tu cherches à m'égaler... je ne voudrais pas te décevoir mais je crois que malheureusement, tu ne pou...

'HARRY'

'DRACO'

_Les cons! ils m'ont suivit! Il me faut un endroit où nous cacher... _

_IL ME FAUT UN ENDROIT OU NOUS CACHER! _

Les deux aimants inavoués se précipitèrent d'un même élan dans la salle sur demande alors que leurs amis allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Celle-ci se referma immédiatement sur eux.

_ALLÉLUIA! semés!_

-Alors Potty, on se cache?

**POV de Harry **

-De certains yeux baladeurs, fit Harry avec un sourire froid. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que le blond ait osé le reluquer au nez et à la barbe des deux autres membres du trio immémorial...

-Oui... se serait bête que ceux-ci rencontre une forme grandissante. _Hein? qu'est-ce que? oh! non! purée... _le brun rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il avait effectivement un membre tristement enflé depuis maintenant quelque temps, et cela n'était pas passé à coté de l'attention du blond...

**POV de Draco **

_Ce n'est pas possible... il bande depuis tout à l'heure... Non mais ce n'est pas possible! _

-Oui... tu bandes devant ton pire ennemi Potter

**POV de Dumbledore, qui "observe" **

_Petit imbécile! tu ne vas pas tout gâcher! Et puis d'abord... _

-Toi aussi, Malfoy, siffle Harry

_Quel merveilleux sens de l'observation tu as... Non mais franchement! qu'ils sont ridicules ces deux là! Je t'en foutrais moi des... (_Arrêtons avant que la délicieuse image du sage bienveillant qui nous vient à l'esprit en pensant à Dumbledore ne s'efface... à tout jamais...)

-Les mangemorts n'ont aucuns scrupules

-Me voilà outrageusement dépassé!

_Bien dit! mais je préfèrerais que tu révises ton occlumentie plutôt que ta répartie... _

-Bien désolé pour toi.

_Bon... alors vous y allez ou quoi! _

-Malfoy, je te conseil de ne rien t'imaginer. Si je bande, c'est parce que ça m'excite. Mais tu ne m'excites pas plus qu'une énorme limace d'Hagrid. Ne vas pas utiliser cela pour alimenter tes fantasmes!

_SERPENTARD! Non mais je rêve! il est fou! comment espère-t-il cinq secondes... _

-Mon coeur est brisé! (Dr) _Le pire étant que c'est à moitié vrai. Tout cela parait terriblement logique! j'en ai marre! Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de reluquer Potter? _

-J'en suis bien désolé. Vas voir Dumbledore, il te parlera d'amour...

_(Du) Pardon?! Le petit sacripant! C'est décidé! je rêve! _

-Toi aussi, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, (Dr) _je fais en sortant, incapable de contrôler mon estomac à cause de la mention du vieux, et aussi parce que je crois que je vis dans l'illusion. Pourtant, cette basse bosse sur Potter va je le sens m'inspirer beaucoup... _

_(Du) Et bien bravo! c'est du joli! et dire que j'avais fait exprès de vous mettre en cours communs! Il crache sur mes efforts, ce vilain petit sacripant. Ah! et puis me nommer en conseiller pour coeurs brisés! non mais il se fout de moi... Bon d'accord il a peut-être raison... en attendant, voilà une occasion en or à mettre à la poubelle. Tu peux pleurer maintenant! _

**Fin du FLASH BACK**

**'-,-' **

**Dans la salle sur Demande, présent. **

**POV de Draco **

_Il ne faut plus que j'y pense! Il ne faut plus! Potter ne m'aime pas! _

Encore deux heures avant que Potty...heure! ne revienne. Et si j'allais me cacher? comme ça, les autres ne viendraient pas, et je pourrais être tranquille! Oui, ce serait si facile accompagné de plusieurs elfes de maison, avec l'accord de Dumbledore je...

-SUIS FOU! hurla Draco dans la salle sur demande. Son hurlement se répercuta dans toute la salle. Il entendit quelqu'un détaler. Draco se laissa choir par terre. Aucune envie de courir après la personne, qui était surement (A quatre cent pour cent de chance) Potter en train de l'espionner. Il se sentait vraiment, vraiment fatigué de tout cela. Il ne voulait plus.

**POV de Harry:**

_Il va passer à l'action, il va faire quelque chose! Mais il n'a pas l'air très joyeux. Peut-être Voldy le force-t-il, et qu'il ne le veut pas, et qu'il pourrait venir à nous, et que l'on pourrait sort... Je M'ÉgAre._

Harry était ressortit de la salle sur demande et se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumby avec lequel il allait partir en mission.

**POV de Dumby' **(adoptons nous aussi ce surnom malicieux)

_Désespérants ces deux là... Heureusement que je vais tout pouvoir enfin arranger ce soir. Le petit blondinet à décidé, enfin, de me faire la fête! Hi! hi! hi! Je sens que ça va être drôle... _

-Entre Harry, entre mon petit.

-Professeur, bonsoir. Professeur, il y a un problème avec Malfoy. Je suis sûr qu'avec Rogue...

-Professeur Rogue, Harry, et j'ai compris..

-Mais ce soir, je suis sur qu'ils vont... On ne peut pas les laisser...

-Ca suffit! Demanda le directeur calmement. Crois-tu que je laisse Poudlard sans sécurité? c'est une très mauvaise insinuation à faire... _Bon, au moins je ne t'ai pas choppé sur ta proposition de me faire conseiller conjugal, mais celle-là, dans le baba! _

-Je n'ai pas... marmonna Harry, mais Dumbledore lui coupa la parole.

-Je ne souhaite pas discuter davantage sur ce point. Harry se mordit les lèvres, effrayé d'être allé trop loin, et d'avoir ruiné ses chances d'accompagner Dumbledore, mais ce dernier continua,

-Tu souhaites toujours venir avec moi ce soir ?

-Oui, dit Harry immédiatement.

-Très bien, alors écoutes-moi attentivement. Tu viens à une condition, que tu obéisses à tout ordre que je pourrais te donner. Immédiatement, et sans discutions.

-D'accord.

-Si je te dis de te cacher?

-Je me cache.

-De fuir?

-Je fuis.

-De me laisser et de te sauver?

-Je...

-Harry ? Le garçon regarda longuement le vieux directeur, sans même chercher à dissimuler son inquiétude.

-Je vous laisse et je me sauve et je prévint l'ordre, professeur.

-Très bien, fit dumby' en un sourire. Va chercher ta cape et rejoins-moi.

**Tour des Gryffondors**

-Harry! Mais! Piailla Hermione

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter avec vous!

-Il faut que tu l'empêches de partir, intervint Ron

-Et tu crois que j'ai fait quoi? Bon, prenez-ça.

-Qu'est-ce que?

-Harry, tu as plus besoin de Felix... (3)

-Non, trancha Harry, mais je suis avec Dumby. Vous vous êtes là en danger. Prenez-en, Reformez l'AD, prévenez les membres de l'ordre qui ne fayoteront pas à Rogue...

-Tu devrais...

-Bonne chance, trancha Harry en quittant la pièce.

**'-,-'H '-,-' D '-,-'**

Vous ne vous en doutez peut-être pas, mais il m'est interdit de copier-coller le livre...

_'Épisode de la grotte' _

_'Harry rejoint Dumby, ils transplanent pas loin de la grotte, sang plus important que le tiens, traversée en petit bateau -de pêche à la ligne- sur un lac rempli d'Inferi -des cadavres- , arrivé sur un petit ilôt de cristaux, dumbledore boit une satanée potion parce que seul moyen de vider la cuvette dans laquelle se trouve le médaillon -Mince alors!-. Lorsque finit, il est très diminué. Il demande de l'eau à Harry, harry seul moyen est lac. Il réveille les Inferi, Dumby dans un sursaut d'énergie les sauve de là en faisant un feu -de camps bien sur!- et ils repartent sur les chapeaux de roue à Pré-au-lard...' _

_(J'ai mit un résumé! Sympa non?)_

**'-,-'H '-,-' D '-,-' **

**POV de Draco ou 'Interlude'...  
**

Draco s'était résigné à boire Felix.

(Sur la mélodie de 'gentils coquelicots mesdames, gentils coquelicots nouveaux!')

Laaaaaaaaaa lali lali la liiiiiiiiiiiii Zy vais pour buter Dumby'

Laaaaaaaaaa lali lali la liiiiiiiiiiiii Et zvé m'faire tuer par ryry'

Ton Se'vy est tout pourris' ri'

Mais z'me d'mande qui s'en soucis!

Laaaaaaaaaa lali lali la liiiiiiiiiiiii

**POV de Harry **

-Professeur, nous devrions aller voir Madame Pomfrech

-Non, Serverus, c'est Serverus dont j'ai besoin, souffla le vieil Homme

-Mais...

-Réveille-le, dis-lui ce... le vieux professeur s'interrompit. Quelqu'un était entré dans le bureau.

-Expelliarmus!

Le corps d'Harry s'immobilisa sous sa cape d'invisibilité (il revient avec celle-ci de la grotte, rappelez-vous -enfin je crois), et le garçon se retrouva pétrifié contre le mur de la tour d'astronomie. _Expelliarmus n'immobilise pas les gens... _Puis en voyant la baguette de Dumbledore gisante sur le sol, il comprit. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas désarmé. Il l'avait immobilisé sans la moindre parole. Non, une autre personne avait jeté le sort de désarmement sur Dumbledore... et Harry connaissait bien cette voix.

-Draco, murmura le vieux professeur. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

-À qui parliez-vous?

-Personne, personne... il m'arrive souvent de converser avec mon brillant cerveau... ne le fais-tu pas Draco?

-Je...

-Draco,tu n'es pas un assassin...

_Il est venu pour tuer Dumbledore l'ordure! Et ce sortilège! Non, il faut que je me concentre. Je dois me concentrer pour lutter contre le sortilège. Et là, je le désarme._

-Comment le savez-vous? Certaines choses que j'ai faite pourrait vous choquer!

-Comme ensorceler un collier et me le faire parvenir par Katie Bell?

-En attendant, vous ne saviez pas que c'était moi, ricana Draco

-En fait, j'en étais certain

-Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas arrêté?

-Allons Draco, tu es intelligent... Voldemort pouvait employer Legilimens...

-Vous... Draco parut un instant troublé, il comprenait que le vieil homme l'avait non seulement couvert, mais protégé.

-Draco je peux te tuer.

_Il est fou?_

-Vous êtes fou...

-Draco, ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi. Tu as très bien compris ce que je te proposais par là...

-Et ma mère? Vous vous...

-Nous pouvons la tuer aussi.

-Je... Vous ne pouvez-pas!

-C'est me sous estimer Draco...

-J'ai réussis à contacter tout le monde grâce à des pièces de monnaie ensorcelées depuis Poudlard même, j'ai parfaitement utilisé la salle sur demande l'année dernière. Vous ne me direz pas que c'est sûr.

-Je ne voudrais vraiment pas froisser ton égo criminel, Draco, mais l'Armée de Dumbledore l'a fait l'année dernière...

-Je n'ai pas d'égo Criminel! s'outra Draco.

-Pourtant avec ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire...

-Je suis forcé!

-Par qui?

-Ils vont tuer ma famille et les autres arrivent.

-Techniquement, ils sont déjà arrivés, et ils attendent tous sagement que le ministre de la magie arrive...

-Que?

-Draco, tu ne crois quand même pas que j'aurais laissé filer autant de Mangemort. Te laisser faire pour ne pas te porter atteinte d'accord, mais pour tes amis...

-Ce ne sont pas mes amis! rugit Draco. Puis il retroussa sa manche, qui dévoila la marque noir.

-L'ordure m'a marqué comme son bétail, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. _Il l'a appelé l'ordure! _Dumbledore sourit. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette. Draco la fit léviter jusqu'à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Écoutes Draco, fit Dumbledore d'un ton bourru. Le ministre de la magie va arriver. Il faut que l'on prépare tout pour te cacher...

-Mais...

-Assez discuté, Draco. Tu souhaites toujours me tuer? -

Vous... je...

-Je pense que dans le cadre d'un rapprochement avec Harry, cette option ne t'aidera pas beaucoup. Je pense même qu'Harry pourrait faire des choses regrettables... L'un soit disant en position de force, l'autre paralysé sous sa cape, les deux suffoquèrent. Le vieux savait!

-Qu'est-ce que? Harry qui s'apprêtait à prononcer cette phrase fut devancé par quelqu'un qui lui, pouvait parler...

-Draco, c'est toi qui as attiré l'attention sur toi. Je ne m'amuse généralement pas à surveiller la vie de mes élèves... (menteur)

-J'ose espérer que...

-Je ne lui en ait pas parlé?

-Oui. Je vous suis. Mais je vous interdit de lui dire la moindre...

-En fait je viens tout juste de lui dire...

-QUOI? Draco avait regardé de tout les cotés, et Dumbledore, sourit.

-Ton choix Draco? fit Dumbledore amusé

-Tuez-nous, dit Draco, mais répondez-moi.

-Ma baguette Draco... fit le vieil homme. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de la lui remettre. Harry sentit tout son corps se délier. Mais si auparavant, il avait voulut bouger, et aider Dumbledore, à présent, il aurait bien aimé se cacher.

-Hum... Harry ce n'est pas très poli...

-Vous vous foutez de moi hein? fit Draco, maintenant hargneux.

-Pas du tout... Harry reste juste fermement sous sa cape. A l'endroit même ou je l'ais immobilisé avant que tu me désarmes... Mais laissons le là, puisqu'il n'ose pas...

-NON! fit Draco, outré. Si il est là, que je le vois au moins en face. A moins que vous ne mentiez, ajouta Draco d'un sourire narquois.

-Draco... ce n'est pas parce que tu as faillis me tuer que tu peux maintenant m'insulter ...

-Il n'a pas mentit, confirma Harry en se décidant soudainement à sortir de sa cape. Un rouge lui monta au joue, et il préféra se concentrer sur le pliage extrêmement fastidieux pour une fois, de sa cape... Draco de son coté, semblait au bord de la crise d'Hypoglycémie.

-Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Draco. Ton corps. Le vieil Homme pointa sa baguette sur Draco, puis la dirigea sur le sol. Draco vit avec stupeur son corps se former sur le sol, les yeux révulsés. Un instant, il crut que Dumbledore l'avait tué, mais il se rendit bien compte que son vrai corps était toujours présent. Il s'approcha et toucha l'autre que Dumbledore avait créé. Il était dur et froid comme la pierre.

-C'est un plâtre, dit Dumbledore avec amusement. Bon... à la salle sur demande... Harry, tu pourrais prêter ta cape à Draco. Et l'accompagner au cas où il y ait des problèmes dans les couloir. Je m'occupe du ministre de la magie, puis de sa mère...

-Hein mais... c'était Harry qui cette fois était intervenu. Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, et Draco sembla se souvenir qu'il avait été dévoilé, car il se raidit, et pâlit encore plus.

-Bon... Harry se résigna à prêter sa cape, mais évita soigneusement de regarder Draco, qui lui aussi semblait prit de passion pour la charpente de la tour d'astronomie. Dumbledore pouffa.

-Harry, inutile de te préciser qu'il ne faut que personne, pas même Mademoiselle Granger, ou Monsieur Weasley ne soit au courant de la présence de Draco dans la salle sur demande.

-Draco, je passerais te voir quand tout sera réglé. Maintenant Partez, dit précipitamment le directeur alors que des pas se faisait entendre. Le professeur Rogue parvint à la tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'il vit le faux cadavre de Malfoy, il se précipita dessus, et regarda Dumbledore.

-Bon, Draco, nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard. Potter, vous pouvez y aller.

-Hein? fit draco en sortant de sa cape. Les deux professeurs le regardèrent d'yeux tueur.

-Mais c'est un agent double, dit Draco.

-Bien, observé Draco. Sache que ce secret sera toujours lié sous mon serment au cas où tu douterais de la raison pour laquelle je suis ton parrain. Draco se dépêcha de remettre la cape avant de rougir.

-Le ministre de la magie arrive, dit Rogue. Vous devriez rapidement partir d'ici... Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier, et partirent de la tour d'astronomie. En partant, ils entendirent la cheminée fonctionner...

**'-,-' **

**La suite dans le bureau **

Dumbledore s'était assit à son bureau, et venait de prendre une tasse de thé pour faire passer la potion infecte que lui avait donné Serverus pour faire passer l'autre.

-Dumbledore, fit le ministre de la Magie sans préambule en arrivant. J'ai envoyé tout le monde à Azkaban. Que faites-vous de la dépouille de ce jeune Homme?

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, fit le vieux directeur.

-Je pense qu'il devrait rapidement être enterré. Et puis je veux que vous alliez prévenir sa mère. Vous êtes le directeur.

-Pardon? fit dumbledore.

-Vous m'avez comprit. Je vous laisse Dumbledore, il faut que je maitrise la Gazette. Et n'oubliez pas la mère. Voyez avec elle ce qu'elle fait de son fils... Le ministre n'attendit pas d'arguments, et s'engagea dans la cheminée.

-Allons-y, Serverus. fit le vieil homme, son sourire béat le quittant. Le professeur espion passa dans les flammes et le directeur allait le suivre, lorsqu'il retourna furtivement vers son bureau, chiper un petit bonbon au citron... puis, il entra à son tour dans la cheminée.

**'-,-' **

-Narcissa...

-Allons Serverus...

-Dumbledore... souffla la femme.

-Nous venons vous proposer de venir à Poudlard pour vivre avec votre fils. Ou de croire à sa mort...

-Quoi?

-Vous connaissez les agissements de votre fils? interrogea le vieux professeur.

-Oui, mais...

-Il a décidé de renoncer, fit Serverus. Dumbledore le cachera. Maintenant, soit nous lançons un sort d'oubliette sur toi pour que tu crois qu'il est réellement mort. Soit nous faisons croire à tout le monde que tu as attaqué Dumbledore à la nouvelle, et tu viens avec Draco à Poudlard.

-Et ma maison dans tout ça?

-Pardon? fit le vieux directeur.

-Je pourrais simplement venir, et rester au manoir...

-Excusez-moi, fit Dumbledore, mais si je suis certain que vous ne direz rien à Tom, je suis sûr que lui...

-Essayez-donc de pénétrer mon esprit...

-Madame, je...

-Allez-y Dumbledore, fit Rogue. Elle est très doué. Peut-être même plus que moi... Le vieil homme eut un sourire et regarda la femme. Quelques instants plus tard, il haletait.

-Félicitations, fit le vieux directeur qui malgré son essoufflement, souriait comme un fou. Je vous laisse donc, à vos risques et périls. Et au fait, voilà pour le souvenir.

-Draco et mort, toutes mes condoléances madame Malfoy. Où souhaitez-vous l'enterrer?

-Dans le cimetière familial! pauvre fou! Espèce de vieux! elle dégaina sa baguette et Dumbledore se précipita dans la cheminée avec Rogue.

**'-,-' **

**Revenu rapidement à Poudlard... **

-Sacrée brin de femme... souffla le vieux directeur. Je vais aller me reposer maintenant, je crois que je l'ai bien mérité...

-Avec votre main, siffla Rogue, et votre âge!

-Allons, Serverus... nous avons déjà eut ce type de discutions...

-Monsieur le directeur, fit froidement le professeur avant de partir, Dumbledore sourit et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il avait besoin de faire un petit somme...

'-,-'

**La suite dans le couloir **

**POV de Draco **

Draco avait suivit Harry la queue entre les jambes, bienheureux d'avoir la cape pour ne pas se montrer. Il avait l'air fin maintenant... Non mais qu'est-ce qui avait prit le vieux fou de balancer ça! devant lui!

Le Serpentard regarda le survivant, bienheureux d'être caché par sa propre cape... Ce qu'il vit alors le fit un instant arrêter. Il était rouge. Le survivant se retourna en n'entendant plus ses pas.

-Problème? Draco recommença à marcher, et le Gryffondor imita ses couleurs de plus belle... Draco fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. (Oui, il est obtus... qu'est-ce que vous croyez? qu'ils vont là se prendre dans le couloir et XXXXXX?)

-Merci, tu peux y aller, fit Draco en enlevant la cape et en la redonnant au survivant lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans la salle sur demande, qui semblait être devenue un petit appartement...

-Tu veux rire? fit le jeune homme un peu gêné -enfin complétement...-

-C'est faux, fit tranquillement Draco, sans toutefois le regarder.

**POV de Harry **

-Je... Harry se ravisa. _Je ne suis peut-être qu'un fantasme? _N'aime pas les menteurs, dit-il comme même. Le blond fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu, et le brun n'en fut que plus désolé.

-Je m'en vais, dit-il en sortant finalement de la salle. _Quel idiot. _

**POV de Draco **

Quel idiot

**POV de l'auteur **

Quels idiots

**POV du lecteur**(2)

QUELS IDIOTS!

* * *

**FIN DE LA PARTIE I**

* * *

TEASER PARTIE II:

_Depuis le début de l'année, Draco rêve d'Harry, Harry rêve de Draco. Mais ces deux gros nigauds sont incapables de se l'avouer. _

_(Attention, bande annonce TV-Show (ou T'est fin...) Y arriverons-t-il à présent que Draco a rejoint le camps de la Lumière ?_

* * *

Notes:

(1)POV de Draco et Harry, qui pensent d'une même voix -C'est _pas un signe ça? _vous demande la petite voix chevrotante de la fanatique...-

(2)Enfin je pense...

(3)Dumbledore lui en a fournit une petite dose (d'ailleurs, il s'en prend une avant la grotte, vous comprenez?) je n'ai pas cru bon d'écrire le passage.

Peut-être pensez-vous que l'accélération est brutale...

-Oseriez-vous vous en plaindre?

-Cela vous plaît-il toujours? (hUm... allez, après tout j'écris des chapitres de plus en plus longs... et puis mon coté âne demande des carottes!)

**A suivre: **Astiquer, frotter, lustrer, se démener avec passion... _Il n'y a que vous pour y voir un sous-entendu peu recommandable... _Nous allons bien entendu parler du rôle de l'agent d'entretien... _Comment ça vous n'y croyez pas?  
_

A très bientôt!

O-R.L.


	6. RAB

**Ils vont me rendre Fou !**

_De O-R.L _

_Bêta : Misakichi_

Tout appartient à JKR

* * *

_Depuis le début de l'année, Draco rêve d'Harry, Harry rêve de Draco. Mais ces deux gros nigauds sont incapables de se l'avouer. (Attention, bande annonce TV-Show...) Y arriverons-t-il à présent que Draco a rejoint le camps de la Lumière ?_

Record de longueur! Un chapitre capital... Le premier de la deuxième partie! Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont suivit la première, et celles qui l'ont rewievée (vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien c'est jouissif quand quelqu'un aime votre travail (travail?) ). Voici donc la suite. Ah, et j'allais oublier... merci aux personnages!

* * *

**PARTIE II: Changement**

**Chapitre 6: **

**R.A.B **

**La salle sur demande, le soir du presque-attentat contre la personne D'Albus Perçev... ect. **

Draco connaissait admirablement la salle sur demande. Elle était à peu près méconnue des étudiants de Poudlard, hormis ceux de l'Armée de Dumbledore qui se trouvait en fait être celle de Potter, et personne ne savait comment la localiser. Le garçon ne savait pas comment allait se terminer l'année pour lui, mais une chose était sûre, il allait se trouver dans cet endroit pour longtemps. Il ne manquerait ni d'occupation, ni de calme, ni de nourriture. Mais il ne savait pas si Dumbledore avait prévu un moyen de lui faire suivre les cours, et surtout, d'avoir un semblant d'échange humain. Les plans de l'ordure l'avaient déjà exclus tout le début de l'année. Alors si maintenant il avait la conscience tranquille, il n'avait tout de même pas décidé de devenir un moine...

_Mais non... je ne serais pas coupé du reste des étudiants... Potter pourra venir me voir... _

Draco sourit de lui-même à cette pensée idiote. Le survivant s'arracherait les deux bras plutôt que de faire ça. Il avait bien vu la gêne que la révélation de son fantasme pour lui avait entrainée au balafré (1).

_Et ce dumbledore de m- qui à tout balancé devant Potter... J'aurais peut-être du le tuer finalement...Non... je reste la conscience tranquille, je n'ai tué personne, l'ordure ne m'a pas eut, c'est bien mieux comme ça! Pourvu que maman ne soit pas trop triste... _(2)

Puis, après avoir ruminé à propos de Potty et Dumby, Draco revint à sa situation. La salle sur demande s'était déjà adaptée à la nouvelle fonction qu'elle emplirait. Draco était arrivé dans un petit salon -dans lequel il se tenait maintenant- Et avait observé que plusieurs pièces avaient été créées. Une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine, et une espèce de bureau-bibliothèque. Enfin, une dernière porte menait à la salle sur demande. Il l'appelait comme ça parce que que la dernière pièce était très grande, et qu'elle avait la même apparence que la salle qu'il avait côtoyé ces derniers jours, alors que le reste était déjà nommé par Draco son 'appartement sur demande.' Puis, Draco se dit que sa nouvelle demeure n'était pas tout à fait à son goût. Alors au grès de sa pensée, il la modifia. Tout d'abord, elle était bien trop basse de plafond. Puis Draco se dit que le même plafond qu'il venait de relever serrait bien aise d'être similaire à celui de la grande salle. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Draco changea tous les murs. Il mit de la pierre, des colonnes, une cheminée, de fausses fenêtres. Satisfait enfin, il se rassit dans un des fauteuils du salon. La cheminée crépitait, Draco se sentait bien. Puis, il se rappela soudain que tout cela pourrait être gâché, il se mit à penser à toutes les défenses qu'il devrait mettre en place.

_Il ne faut qu'aucun étudiant ne puisse venir ici. Les seules personnes pouvant me trouver son Dumbledore, __maman, Serverus, et Harry. _Draco rougit en pensant à ce dernier nom mais chassa vite la pensée de son esprit. _Le problème, c'est qu'ils peuvent venir et modifier cela lorsque je suis partis... il faudrait que quelqu'un... _

_-Kiwi_ ! Banane! (3) Les deux elfes arrivèrent aussitôt dans le salon.

-Maitre? Demandèrent-ils en coeur

-Voici l'endroit où je vais séjourner pour l'instant. Tout le monde me croit mort, je vous interdit de révéler ma présence à qui que se soit, si l'ordure l'apprenait, il s'en prendrait à ma famille. C'est compris?

-Maitre, nous ne ferons jamais quoi que se soit qui puisse vous porter atteinte, geignit Kiwi.

-J'aurais également besoin d'avoir de quoi manger ici le matin, le midi, le soir, et aussi quelques petites bricoles dans mes placards pour grignoter. Et puis, il faudrait aussi que vous nettoyiez cet endroit, ne vous occupez plus du dortoir, et ramenez mes affaires ici.

-Bien maitre, fit Banane avec le sourire qui lui avait valut son nom...

-Il faudra aussi qu'un de vous reste en permanence ici pour empêcher quiconque Omis Dumbledore, ma mère, et Serverus d'entrer ici. Et Potter.

-Nous ferons cela maitre, fit Kiwi, ravit de pouvoir rester dans la demeure de son maitre.

-Bon, allez-y. Les deux elfes transplanèrent, et quelques instant après, un arrivait dans la chambre avec ses affaires, tendis que l'autre commençait à emplir la cuisine. Draco décida d'aller se laver. Il se fit couler un grand bain.

-Maitre? Demanda Banane à travers la porte. Le traitre Dobby veut apporter un message de la part de Dumbledore. Doit-on le laisser entrer?

-Oui, fit lascivement Draco du fond de son bain de bulle. L'instant d'après, l'elfe apparaissait dans la salle de bain, faisant sursauter Draco. Il se détourna bien vite.

-Hum, Dobby est désolé Monsieur... Dobby est venu porter le...

-Abrège, fit sèchement Draco.

-Monsieur Dumbledore dit qu'il viendra après le festin pour parler, et que Monsieur pourrait demander aux elfes pour se restaurer. Il lui souhaitait également de s'installer confortablement.

_Non... je vais me pendre à des chaines en l'attendant... _pensa Draco.

-Il a aussi dit, mais Dobby n'a pas comprit pourquoi, qu'elle viendrait dans quelques jour après l'enterrement de Monsieur. En fait, dobby peut aussi dire à Malfoy qu'il a annoncé sa mort à toute la grande salle. Draco, lui, comprit qui viendrait, et sourit soulagé, et aussi amusé par la peur que devait maintenant avoir les étudiants. Et aussi, il aurait bien voulu voir la tête de Parkinson...

-Tu peux partir, dit Draco qui s'apprêtait à sortir du bain. L'elfe s'en alla aussitôt, et Draco se sécha puis se mit en pyjama. Il ne put s'empêcher de recoiffer ses cheveux pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, puis ressortit détendu de la pièce. Un imposant repas était déjà servit.

-Très bien, murmura le garçon en se mettant à table. Il avait une faim de loup...

* * *

**POV de Harry, même moment, dans la grande salle **

Et bien... ça leur à fait tous un choc... certains ne mangent pas à la table des serpentards... Bien curieux qu'il y en ait aussi à la table des gryfondors... Bon d'accord... je n'aurais actuellement plus aucun appétit, et même l'envie de vomir si Malfoy était mort... mais ce n'est pas pour rien. Moi je fantasme sur la fouine. Et au nombre de filles abattues dans la grande salle... A ce nombre de petites gourdes qui...

Le gryffondor ne se rendait même pas compte de son obsession pour Malfoy. Il s'était bien dit à la révélation de Draco, et une fois le choc passé, que finalement, c'était bien partit pour «s'amuser» avec le blond. Mais celui-ci avait furieusement démentit, et le prenait juste pour un fantasme.

_Et pourquoi il ne le réaliserait pas ce couillon! _

Harry ne s'était pas non plus rendu compte de la situation dans laquelle il avait mit Malfoy... Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un Malfoy n'aurait jamais accepté de montrer ses faiblesses. Même pour réaliser ses fantasmes...

_Moi je bande comme un cinglé toutes les nuits, il a prouvé par sa gêne que cela devait fréquemment lui arriver, et il est impossible que l'on... enfin qu'on... _

-Harry? Demanda Hermione, tirant soudainement le balafré de ses viles, vilaines, pensées.

-'Mione?

-Ça va?

-Quelle question Hermione, s'incrusta Ron. Pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien?

-Malfoy, suggéra Hermione

_SALOPE! _Hurla Harry dans son esprit, tout en essayant de continuer à avoir l'air de sortir d'un rêve, ce qui fut extrêmement difficile

-Hermione, tu ne penses sérieusement pas qu'Harry puisse en avoir quelque chose à foutre de l'autre tapette blonde! (4)

-Ronald Weasley, siffla la fille. Je ne pense pas que de brèves attaques de collégiens puissent te permettre d'insulter un mort. Le rouquin blêmit, Harry rit sous sa cape.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione. J'ai vu notre adorable fouine perdre la vie, mais je ne pense pas que cela me conduise à me pendre. Harry avait dit cela d'un ton léger, connaissant la réalité. Il y eut plusieurs effets à cette apparence guillerette.

Ron explosa de rire _T'es qu'un con, _pensa Harry. (5) Hermione écarquilla les yeux, comme pour compenser le fait que ceux-ci n'avaient pas été très clairvoyants quand à deviner les sentiments de son ami. _Là, elle va me lâcher la grappe... _Hermione, choquée par l'attitude idiote et surtout par la méchanceté des deux garçons, changea de place sous les yeux effarés des deux concernés. _Je suis qu'un con. _Elle ne leur adressa plus la parole de tout le repas.

* * *

**POV de Dumbledore **

_Hi! hi! Hi! _Pouffait intérieurement le vieux directeur. -Mpfff! Le rire avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres. Son agent double et sa directrice adjointe le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. (Correction: comme le fou qu'il était.)

-Vous allez bien Albus? Demanda Magonny (6)

-Bien, b-bien... Hi! Hi! Hi! Je me disais juste que l'histoire me retiendrait comme le plus mauvais agent matrimonial de tous les temps! Hi! Hi! Hi! Les deux professeurs restèrent cois devant ce qui semblait être la nouvelle lubie du directeur. Ils tournèrent le regard, gênés.

Il faut apporter une certaine explication. Dumbledore riait pour deux choses. La première, était l'occasion en or, qu'il avait fournit à Draco et Harry, qui avait tout simplement était aussi utile que du 'papier pour s'essuyer l'arrière train'. Et puis, ce qui venait de se passer devant lui, à savoir la grande séparation du rouquin numéro six avec Granger. Oui, car 'Umby avait aussi essayé de tirer les ficelles. Un couple dans l'entourage du survivant aurait fait beaucoup de bien à son petit protégé. -L'Amour! l'amour résoudrait tout- Mais décidément, tout réussissait à Dumbledore, sauf l'amour...

Dumbledore soupira.

-Dobby, appela-t-il discrètement. Le petit elfe apparut bientôt derrière lui. Il se pencha à son oreille.

-Demande à Harry de me rejoindre à l'étage de la salle sur demande après le repas.

-Bien monsieur. Le petit elfe disparut.

C'était à croire que ses cellules grises étaient un peu rouillées avec cette potion... Il avait Harry sous la main, et il voulait envoyer Granger! Alors que le brun était le seul au courant! Que Dumby avait toutes les excuses pour 'soi-disant' le forcer à accepter!

Oui, ce serait évidement Harry qui viendrait tous les soirs chez Draco.

Hermione Granger, s'amusa intérieurement le vieux directeur... il faut croire que je deviens gâteux! Ou pire Hi! Hi! Hi! Sénile!

* * *

**Dans l'appartement sur demande **

Draco n'avait plus songé un seul instant à la venue de Dumbledore. Il avait mangé comme un dieu. L'annonce que sa mère allait bientôt venir le voir lui donnait du baume au coeur. Ses perspectives d'avenir venaient de réapparaitre. Si toutefois Potter gagnait... Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, il avait envie de se coucher, car aucune néfaste pensée ne venait gangréner sa tête.

Agréablement vautré dans le canapé, avec son pyjama vert préféré, devant un petit feu qui crépitait sous des chamalos, Draco lisait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit ce plaisir que l'occupation était venue d'elle même en attendant Dumbledore. Faisant approcher par magie une première brochette de chamalo, il se dit qu'il en avait fait au moins dix fois de trop. Il se demanda ce que Dumbledore penserait en arrivant, mais finalement il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas envie de se proscrire le confort de vie que pouvait lui apporter la salle sur Demande. Il comptait bien l'honorer...

* * *

**Dans le couloir **

Harry venait d'arriver devant la salle sur demande et se dit que peut-être Dumbledore se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur. Il ne se doutait pas que celui-ci s'était mit sciemment en retard, et qu'il pouffait devant sa pensine alors que le brun entrait dans la salle.

Lorsqu'Harry fut à l'intérieur, deux choses le frappèrent. La première, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière. La deuxième, s'était qu'une merveilleuse odeur de caramel se répandait dans ses narines. La troisième, est qu'il faisait chaud.

-Qui est là? Demanda une voix bien connue, qui semblait étrangement apaisée. Il n'osa rien répondre en se rendant compte que Dumbledore n'était absolument pas là. (Mais bien en train de se foutre de lui. Ça, c'est un petit secret entre vous et moi!)

-Potter! s'exclama le blond qui s'était levé et qui semblait gêné de sa visite. Tu fais des heures sup?

-Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir le rejoindre ici, bafouilla Harry en se rendant compte de la tenue du blond. Celui-ci d'ailleurs acquiesça silencieusement avant de retourner dans son canapé, prenant soudainement une posture bien plus sérieuse. Harry se dit qu'il avait un sacré ballet dans le postérieur. Même en pyjama il fallait qu'il soit raide... Harry interrompit le cours de sa pensée en songeant que lui aussi était 'raide'. Il rougit, et bénit le fait que la pièce ne soit éclairé que par une lumière orangée venue du feu. Harry remarqua que le blond avait fait griller de petites boules blanches sur le feu...

-Tu peux en prendre, fit Draco sans quitter ses yeux de son livre. La vérité et qu'il n'osait même pas regarder. En plus de ce qu'il avait subit dans la tour d'astronomie, s'ajoutait maintenant que Potter venait s'incruster chez lui alors qu'il était en pyjama. Ah, oui, et pour arroser le tout, le blond commençait à sentir que son sang avait choisit de s'accumuler à un certain endroit qu'il aurait préféré discret, surtout en cette tenue élastique qui ne manquerait pas de laisser une montagne immanquable se dresser entre ses jambes. Et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Que Potter le voit ostensiblement en chaleur. Draco croisa les jambes. Il ne se rendit compte qu'une dizaine de seconde plus tard que cela avait été une bien grosse erreur, après que Potter ait émis un hoquet de surprise s'étouffant presque avec un chamalo...

-Tu t'étouffes, Potter? Avait ironiquement demandé Malfoy. Mais en voyant les yeux fuyant du brun, Draco ne mit que quelques seconde à se rendre compte que quelque chose s'était bien érigé. Chez lui... comme chez Potter!

-Ah non... murmura Draco

-Bonsoir les garçons! Intervint Dumby en entrant. Mais dit-donc Draco, s'est charmant ici... Il s'était dit que s'était le bon moment. Et comme il l'avait prévu. Les deux concernés rougirent violemment en détournant la tête.

-Oh non! Souffla 'Umby d'un ton horrifié. Je vous ais coupé juste au moment où vous... ses yeux s'égarèrent... Les garçons, vous auriez au moins put attendre que je sois partit...

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, s'exclamèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr... vu le regard que vous vous portez mutuellement depuis le début de l'année, je pense ne pas beaucoup m'avancer si je vous prévois en couple pour dans un mois au maximum. Les deux garçons -qui auraient du blêmir, si tout cela ne trottait pas dans leur tête- rougirent.

-Vous vous trompez, dirent une nouvelle fois en coeur les deux jeunes gens.

-Et vous êtes ridicules! s'exclama le vieil homme en un petit rire. Votre vie sentimentale n'est absolument mon problème, mais pour éviter que vous vous couchiez à des heures proscrites, du fait de votre attirance, j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à comment la combler

_Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour ça... _

Cependant, voir que vous avez maintenant dépassé le stade de la haine, et Monsieur Malfoy, ne vous avisez pas de m'interrompre, va beaucoup faciliter les choses. Draco, tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller en classe normalement. Ceci étant, il est hors de question que tu rates des cours. Tu vas te désillusionner pour y assister, et le soir, Harry t'amènera ses cours, et vous ferez ensemble les exercices d'application. Les professeurs Snape, Mc Gonnagall, et Slughorn sont au courant et liés à un sort de silence. Vous pourrez donc mettre votre copie dans celle d'Harry, et ils la corrigeront. Harry possera les questions à votre place aux professeurs qui ne sont pas avertis. Tachez d'être les plus discrets possible.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, avant de violemment détourner les yeux.

-Ça me va, coassa le blond

-Oh... mais ce n'était pas soumit à votre approbation.

-Et si moi je ne veux pas?

-Harry, cesse un instant d'être ridicule. J'ai vu comment tu prenais certaines paroles prononcées par Draco, un peu vulgaires d'ailleurs. Sachez, monsieur Malfoy, que l'on ne dit pas 'je me ferrais bien Potty' mais 'L'idée d'avoir une relation d'ordre sexuelle avec Harry Potter, est je l'avoue quelque chose qui ne me répugne guère'. Les deux garçons atteignirent alors une teinte tomate. Dumbledore était au bord de la crise de rire, mais se retint tout en essayant de paraitre le plus sérieux, et le plus blasé du Monde.

-Et puis, il n'y a pas d'autre personne pour aider Monsieur Malfoy.

-C'est bon je l'aiderais, fit précipitamment Harry, voulant que cela finisse. Est-ce que je peux retourner dans mon dortoir maintenant?

-Bien sûr, fit Dumbledore, j'en ai finit. Saches cependant que si tu voulais rester ici...

-Merci, fit Harry en courant presque vers la sortie

_A quoi jouait Dumbledore? A quoi jouait 'Umby? Il voulait que l'espoir du monde sorcier couche avec le bras droit du seigneur du ténèbres? Il avait bu? Fumé? _(7)

Fort heureusement, Harry allait pouvoir oublier tout ça. Par le Poudlard-Express; demain, il ferait comme nombre d'adolescents étudiant dans l'école. Rentrer chez lui pour les premières vacances. Chez-lui, s'était square Grimaud, depuis que ce n'était plus chez Sirius. Depuis qu'il était mort l'année dernière. Ron et Hermione y allait aussi, et Madame Weasley leur avait promit qu'ils allaient travailler un peu cette fois... faire un peu de ménage... (8)

* * *

**Grimaud-place Premier jour des vacances. Huit Heure.**

-Harry! Ron! ne faites pas semblant de dormir, vous savez que nous avons du travail aujourd'hui! Ainsi les deux garçons furent réveillés pour le premier jour de leur vacance par la mère du roux...

Ils se levèrent à contre-coeur. Le repas du matin fut silencieux, seule la mère de Ron paraissait excitée. Hermione, elle, était comme les deux garçons, peu ravie d'être condamnée à la basse besogne pour ses vacances...

-Allez, allez! on commence par la grande salle...

-Je crois que c'est la pire journée de ma vie, fit Ron

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir sept ans... renchérit Harry

-Est-ce qu'on doit nettoyer le plafond avec un balai, interrogea Hermione. Molly weasley se tourna vers Hermione qui avait un grand sourire.

-Si l'on peut même plus s'amuser...

Les jeunes gens ne s'amusèrent en effet pas. Tout le reste de la matinée se passa en astiquage, récurage, dépoussiérage, cirage... N'avait-il pas un elfe de maison? Non... s'était sans compter sur la présence d'Hermione Granger, fondatrice et seule adhérente de la SALE, Société d'aide à la libération des elfes. Harry soupira alors qu'il entrait dans un salon inutilisé. Le garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mère de Ron avait insisté à les faire nettoyer les trois pièces inutilisées de la maison. L'hygiène, avait-elle clamé. Mais la porte fermée, il n'y avait pas de problème non?

Dès qu'ils commencèrent Harry entendit un bruit strident à son oreille. Mais il n'aurait pas remarqué l'élément vital pour eux si Hermione n'avait pas soupirée à un moment:

-Non mais je rêve qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur, comment peut-on mettre ça... Harry se retourna pour voir ce qu'Hermione tenait entre ses mains... et faillit tomber du tabouret sur lequel il était juché.

-Harry? s'inquiéta son amie en mettant le médaillon aux ordures.

-Reprends-le! s'écria Harry. La fille interloquée reprit le médaillon

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Nous avons trouvé le même médaillon avec Dumbledore!

-QUOI? s'écria à son tour Hermione

-Vite, passes-le moi. Il faut qu'on aille le voir!

La jeune fille tendit le médaillon avec plus de dégout encore. Harry fonça dans le reste de la maison, essayant en vain de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait...

-Mais enfin Harry, que t'arrive-t-il? l'interrompit madame Weasley -

Il faut absolument que je parle à Dumbledore immédiatement!

-Mais harry, mon chéri...

-VITE! cria Harry. Madame Weasley sembla assez inquiète et lui conseilla d'aller voir par la cheminée au bureau de Dumbledore, tendis qu'elle tentait de contacter les membres de l'ordre. La mère de Ron ne savait que trop bien l'importance qu'il fallait porter à ce que disait Harry. C'est parce que le garçon avait été écouté l'année précédente que son mari était toujours en vie...

Il ne fallut pas si longtemps pour trouver Dumbledore qui se reposait tranquillement dans ses appartements, et pas longtemps pour le réveiller de façon non moins brusque. Celui-ci, après avoir marmonné deux trois choses incompréhensibles, accepta enfin de se lever.

-Professeur, j'ai trouvé le même médaillon à la maison! Harry venait d'arriver par la cheminée devant le Dumbledore encore à moitié endormit. Cela étant, cette phrase eut l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé sur le vieil homme qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il s'approcha et prit le médaillon des mains de Harry. Le souffle court, il murmura:

-Bien sûr... R.A.B. Régulus...

(Air de Tango...)

Yuuuuuuu, Piiiiiiiiiii...

Youuuuuuu, plaaaaa...

Laaaaaaa li li liiiiiiiiiiii...

laaaaa li la laaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

-Professeur? demanda Harry, scié de voir le directeur de Poudlard danser et chanter en robe de chambre devant lui

-Allons à mon bureau veux-tu? Fit le vieil Homme avec un sourire qui lui donnerait sans doute quelques rides de plus... Harry suivit le directeur sur le trajet... qui ne dura qu'une vingtaine de mètres...

-Vois-tu, Harry, je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de t'en parler, mais le médaillon que nous avons découvert dans la caverne était en fait un faux, annonça le vieil Homme lorsqu'il furent arrivé dans le bureau, en se dirigeant vers son bureau (meuble cette fois !) Il en sortit le médaillon qui était en tous points identique à l'autre.

-Ouvres-le, Harry, fit Dumbledore en lui passant le médaillon de la grotte. Harry s'exécuta et trouva un message. Il le lut...

-R.A.B. a prit le vrai Horcruxe! s'exclama le brun, mais comment allons nous...

-Harry, calmes-toi... il se trouve que le vrai Horcruxe se tient dans ma main, lui affirma Dumby en montrant le médaillon qu'il venait de trouver.

-R.A.B. , n'est autre que Régulus, Arcturus Black. Le frère de Sirius.

-Quoi? Coassa Harry. Le vieil Homme sourit.

-Il dit qu'il allait le détruire, mais n'a sans doute jamais réussit. Je pense que Kreatur pourra nous expliquer tout cela. En attendant, Harry, nous allons pouvoir détruire un Horcruxe.

Le vieil Homme se dirigea vers la vitrine dans laquelle siégeait l'épée de Gryfondor et sa main passa au travers de celle-ci. Il invita Harry à positionner l'Horcruxe sur un bout de son bureau. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration.

-Le médaillon va essayer de se défendre, prévint-il. Comme le journal. C'est pour ça qu'il nous faudra le détruire dès son ouverture, tu comprends?

-Oui

-Alors ouvre-le après avoir compté jusqu'à trois.

-Bien... Un, deux, trois, Harry se rua sur le médaillon pour l'ouvrir et Dumbledorre éclata de rire

-Quoi? Demanda Harry, vexé, pensant que le vieil Homme se jouait de lui.

-C'est en fourchelang qu'il faut l'ouvrir, fit le vieil Homme amusé.

-Un, deux, trois, 'ouvres-toi' le dernier mot était sortit de sa bouche en un sifflement et les volets d'or du médaillon s'ouvrirent largement en un petit 'clic'. (© Jkr!)

Le vieil Homme n'attendit pas. L'épée fonça sur le médaillon qui émit un fracas métallique, suivit d'un grand cri qui se prolongea. Ils furent projeté à terre.

-Là! s'exclama le vieil homme en se relevant. Un en moins... _Avant toi... _rajouta tristement Dumbledore pour lui-même. Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts... ils avaient détruit un Horcruxe... si rapidement... si soudainement. Puis, la joie l'envahit. Et il s'imagina en train de suivre le pas de danse de Dumby, mais se retint de mettre en oeuvre cette idée saugrenue. Les deux magiciens s'assirent.

Dumby prit un bonbon avant d'annoncer

-Narcissa Malfoy, qui est maintenant entièrement de notre coté, va venir ici ce soir. Je compte lui demander si Voldemort ne lui a pas expressément confié un objet, tu comprends.

-Oui, fit Harry en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé au directeur depuis l'épisode de la grotte.

-Monsieur?

-Oui?

-Nous sommes finalement allé à la grotte pour rien.

-Non, Harry... comment aurais-tu reconnu un médaillon horrible que tu n'aurais jamais vu? Demanda dumbledore en montrant le médaillon brisé sur le bord de son bureau. Harry acquiesça.

-Et surtout, comment aurais-tu put connaître les sentiments de Malfoy pour toi? Harry rougit violemment. Avant de se renfrogner.

_Surtout?_ pensa Harry

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça? Une lueur d'amusement dansa dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Harry ne vit pas qu'elle dansait avec de la tristesse.

-Vois-tu Harry, je me suis rendu compte, par hasard, que vous vous aimiez, sans vous l'avouer. La vie est trop courte pour perdre chaque instant qui nous est donné. Alors, comme surtout, je souhaite que tu ailles bien, et que tu arrêtes de rester éveillé jusqu'à des heures qui me chiffonnent, fit Dumbledore en haussant le ton, Harry rougit un peu, je préfère que cela se passe mieux entre vous. Et je te demanderais de faire un petit effort. Sauf si je me trompe sur la nature des sentiments que tu éprouves pour Malfoy... mais cependant, quelqu'un qui murmure dans son sommeil le nom de...

-Vous vous trompez, dit Harry fermement. Le directeur haussa un sourcil, et le fixa des yeux. Harry eut l'impression d'être analysé aux rayons X.

-Bon, bon, ronchonna Harry, mais ce n'est pas correct, et puis qu'est-ce que diraient...

-Harry, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Premièrement, les autres n'ont rien à dire.

-Mais c'est un garçon!

-Hi! Hi! Hi! Harry... que tu t'engages pour sauver le monde, c'est très bien. Que tu veuilles être célèbre...

-Vous pensez que j'ai peur de mon image?

-C'est plus ou moins le sous entendu...

-Écoutez professeur. J'ai entendu chuchoter derrière moi si longtemps. Je ne...

-Tu n'as pas envie que des gens chuchotent derrière ton couple? Tu crois que même avec une fille les gens ne chuchoterais pas?

-Oui... enfin bon... de toute façon, c'est Malfoy!

-Harry? Aurais-tu des préjugés sociaux?

-Je... ne...

-Harry?

-Mais c'est un mangemort! Il a sa marque! Professeur vous êtes sûr d'être dans votre état normal?

-J'avoue avoir passé un petit moment chez Rosemerta hier soir... mais là n'est pas la question. Ainsi savais-tu, Harry, qu'un tatouage peut toujours s'enlever

-C'est possible? Murmura Harry

-Oui.

-Il vous l'a demandé?

-Il ne le sait pas

-Vous allez lui dire?

-Ça dépend

-De quoi?

-De toi.

-De moi?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es à Gryffondor.

-Et Alors?

-Un peu de courage...

-Mais... qu'est-ce que ça vous rapporte de nous mettre dans cette situation? De me laisser avec Malfoy tous les soirs pour les devoirs?

-Ça m'apporte deux élèves heureux. Et surtout deux élèves qui le méritent. Oui, Harry, tu le mérites, et Malfoy aussi.

-Vous ne semblez pas penser cela en m'envoyant chez les Dursley, et inutile de me répéter votre histoire de Magie, je la connais. Quand à Malfoy?

-C'est un jeune garçon très aimable

-Hein? Harry avait eut l'impression de s'étrangler.

-Oui, c'est Serverus qui me l'a dit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Vous en avez de bonne...

-Harry, un jour tu comprendras le professeur Rogue. Attend juste d'avoir assez d'expérience pour le juger. Et sache que je ne suis pas un vieux sénile. Quand au cas malfoy, tu tacheras d'enlever cette fausse haine que vous alimentez tous les deux pour ne pas laisser transpirer vos sentiments, et je suis sûr que tu le trouveras très bien.

-Mais il a fait des choses!

-Quelles choses?

-Katie Bell...

-Qu'est-ce qu tu ferais si Hermione et Ron étaient menacés de mort et que tu devais tuer le professeur Snape? Car oui Harry, c'est à peu près la même raison, la même situation. Imagine que pour celà tu devais uiliser un serpentard?

-Mais...

-Il s'agit de la même chose. Une haine à tort, un amour. Harry resta figé._ Il n'y avait rien contre Malfoy? ... Non! Non! Non !_

-C'est un serpentard!

-Je serais bien curieux de savoir pourquoi tu t'entêtes tant que ça à vouloir trouver d'énormes défauts à Monsieur Malfoy. Il est cynique, un peu manipulateur, il aime bien t'embêter, mais qui aime bien, chatit...

-Stop! Harry tremblait presque._ Que cherchait le directeur? Que cherchait Dumbledore? qu'arrivait-il à DUMBY?_

-Je crois que tu as peur Harry...

-Je...

-Tu peux retourner avec tes amis. Harry se souvint soudain que du ménage l'attendait et soupira.

**POV de Dumbledore**

_Je suis un génie..._

-Mais peut-être que je pourrais te donner du travail à faire ici...

-Pardon? Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillait. _Hi! Hi! Hi! _

-Oui! Je vais te demander de rester t'entrainer... Tu te rappelles de la salle sur demande? Demanda Dumbledore l'air de rien. Harry le regarda alarmé.

-Ne fais pas cette tête... je ne vais pas te demander de la ranger, fit le vieil Homme souriant à son propre machiavélisme . Non, il y a Monsieur Malfoy qui s'y trouve. Et j'aimerais bien que tu t'entraines avec lui au duel... _Je suis un génie... s'il ne saute pas sur cette énième occasion en or, je tue mon survivant! _

-Mais...

-Pas d'inquiétude Harry, la salle sur demande présente toutes les protections nécessaires... fit Dumbledore avec un sourire

-Je peux m'entrainer avec Hermione elle...

_Ce qu'il m'agace ce survivant... mais alors... ce qu'il m'agace! _

-Je préfèrerais que le combat soit plus vrai. Et Draco à quelques notions de magie noire... Bon, allez, suis-moi, on y va. Je dois en plus lui annoncer que sa mère se déplacera tantôt...

-Mais

-Tsss... demanda le directeur en sortant. Refuserais-tu de t'entrainer? _Ha! __Ha! Coincé! _

-Oui! s'exclama Harry. _Alors là mon petit, ça va pas le faire! _Le directeur se tourna alors brusquement vers Harry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Harry se rendit compte qu'il 'devait' être énervé.

-Non... murmura Harry, un peu effrayé. Le visage de Dumbledore se teint d'un sourire, et il reprit sa route. _Hé! hé! Hé! Coincé! _

* * *

**POV de Harry **

_Après tout, si je n'y vais pas, je me frapperais plus tard... Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de dire oui...Je... je... 'tu as peur Harry...' _fit la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête. _PARFAITEMENT! Et sans honte __de me le dire à moi-même! 'C'est bien' _félicita la voix, moqueuse.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la salle sur demande, et trouvèrent Draco, impeccablement habillé, en train de bouquiner. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_Comment je vais tenir, si on est seul... _

-Bonjour Draco, Fit Dumbledore, le garçon se retourna, las, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Potter. Il faut dire que leur dernière rencontre avait était plus que... enfin bref! Maintenant, il était correctement habillé... Il essaya de se recomposer un masque impassible, ce qui fit pouffer Dumbledore.

-Que me vaut _l'honneur _de votre visite?

-Draco, je viens tout d'abord t'annoncer que ta mère sera ici à deux heure. Les yeux du blond s'éclairèrent, et pour la première fois, il posa son livre.

-Très bien. Et il y a autre chose?

-Je t'amène aussi Harry. Le blond déglutit

-Pour quelle raison, parvint-il à articuler, espérant paraître naturel, ce qui ne trompa personne (Personne...)

-Et bien comme Harry va t'aider pour les cours, je pense que tu pourrais l'aider aussi. Le blond arqua un sourcils, intrigué.

-Pardon?

-Tu t'y opposes? Le blond regarda furtivement le survivant avant de revenir à Dumbledore.

-Non, non, Maugréa-t-il, c'est _normal. _

_Il n'y est pas opposé! _Jubilait le survivant. En même temps, Dumbledore était un sacrée manipulateur. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ce qui secrètement les arrangeaient bien, mais les effrayaient aussi. Passer du temps avec l'autre était risqué...

-Bien. J'aimerais que vous vous entrainiez aux duels. Le blond sursauta, et son visage blêmit.

-Pardon?

-Tu m'as bien entendu.

-Vous souhaitez que l'on s'entretue?

-Ha! Ha! Ha! Je ne vous demande pas de lancer de sortilège de mort. Tous les autres suffiront.

-Je...

-Très bien, fit Dumbledore. Je passerais vers midi pour voir comment vous vous débrouillez. Et puis ensuite, Harry retournera aux quartiers de l'ordre. Faites cela correctement. Le vieil homme se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie, laissant les deux jeunes hommes cois... Ce fut Harry qui le premier cessa de fixer Draco, en regardant l'appartement qu'il n'avait vu que de nuit. Le goût du raffinement de Malfoy était indéniable, mais Harry ne pouvait dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça. C'était beau, et chaleureux, malgré la pierre. Un peu trop vert, mais l'on pouvait s'y faire...

Malfoy se contenta de se diriger quelques instants plus tard vers une porte, sans même prendre le temps d'adresser un seul mot à Harry. Le garçon, resté seul, décida de s'aventurer dans l'appartement, un peu plus loin que du paillasson. Puis, prenant sa Gryffondorie à deux mains, Harry se dirigea vers la pièce où Draco était entré. C'était la salle sur demande. Harry ne comprenait pas puisqu'il s'y trouvait déjà... mais se souvint que la salle prenait la forme de ce que l'on avait besoin. Ainsi donc Draco avait créé une pièce pour s'entrainer.

-Tu es plus fort que moi en sortilège, fit Draco la voix un peu rauque. Je te demanderais donc de me laisser commencer. Harry fronça les sourcils. Puis, il se rendit compte que Malfoy avait de légers tremblements dans les mains.

Attends une minute... Mais malfoy est une quiche en sortilèges... je me rappelle très bien de ses buses de l'année dernière...un massacre... et même si cette année la présence de Snape semble lui faire remonter la pente, il est toujours très peu expérimenté. Harry le regardait assez souvent pour s'en être rendu compte. Et par rapport à lui... enfin c'était comme si un élève normal de sixième année se battait en duel avec un de deuxième. Complètement inégal... Harry se demanda bien ce qui avait prit dumbledore... que le vieux saisisse toutes les occasions pour les mettre ensemble, Harry pouvait comprendre, mais qu'il laisse celle-ci avec Malfoy en position de faiblesse...

_Non... non... il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait exprès... _

Et plus Harry réfléchissait, plus il se disait que s'était ça. Il maudit le directeur.

* * *

**Rembobinez, POV de Draco: **

-Faites cela correctement! Termina le vieil Homme avant de quitter la salle sur demande. Draco resta figé sur place. Il regarda Potter... qui était aujourd'hui habillé de loques... pour changer... Draco ne savait pas qu'il revenait de faire le ménage...

_Me battre en duel avec Potter. _Draco se sentait devenir blanc, et s'arrachant à sa contemplation prolongée de Potter, il se dirigea vers la porte, où il souhaita trouver un endroit ou se cacher. Puis, pensant que Potter allait le suivre, et voulant laisser sauf son honneur, il voulu, mais bien à contre coeur, un endroit où s'entrainer...

_Me battre en duel avec Potter. _Se répétait inlassablement le blond. _Mais il va me démonter le potty! Déjà que je suis pas bons en sortilèges de défenses... bon d'accord, je suis une quiche aux lardons... mais avec Potter... lui et ses patronus pour cents détraqueurs, son exppeliarmus contre voldy, tous les sorts qui faisaient de lui le grand manitou de l'AD... le professeur de ses propres camarades l'année dernière... _Et c'était ça que Draco, devrait affronter? Il n'en avait pas du tout envie. En fait il avait même un peu peur. Potter était indubitablement meilleur que lui. Ce dernier entra à ce moment dans la salle, et Draco sentit avec horreur que sa main droite tremblait...

-Tu es plus fort que moi en sortilège, fit Draco la voix un peu rauque. Je te demanderais donc de me laisser commencer. _Je suis con, je suis con! Il va me prendre pour un lâche... ou pire... un faible! Potter va me prendre __pour un faible! Putain il faut que je me concentre. J'ai rattrapé tout le programme avec Serverus... je sais faire les boucliers. Plus ses petites inventions. Je vais y arriver. Je vais y arriver... _

-Non,fit Harry. Draco se sentit blêmir. Je crois que Dumbledore à un peu pété les plombs. Nous ne nous battrons pas en duel.

-Tiens donc... tu as peur? Demanda le blond d'une voix sarcastique _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? _

-Malfoy, tu connais aussi bien que moi notre différence de niveau...

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à m'insulter, Potty... _Mais je vais me la fermer... _

-Expeliarmus!

-Stupéfix! Les eux sorts s'entrechoquèrent, mais les deux garçons réussirent à esquiver.

-Malfoy arrêtes de faire le con! Cria Harry

-Pas demander ton avis pour ça, ricana Draco

-Expeliarmus! Cria de nouveau Harry alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux de leur cachette

-Sectumsempra! Aucun des deux ne put éviter le sortilège. Draco fut démit de sa baguette, Harry, roula à terre. Le blond ne connaissait pas les effets du sort. Aussi il fut pétrifié lorsqu'il entendit le râle que poussa Potter. Il se leva maladroitement et arriva vers Potter, qui lacéré, ruisselait de sang.

-Potter! s'exclama le blond terrifié. Il prit la baguette du survivant pour essayer des formules de guérison. Potter hurlait de douleur à présent. Puis il se calma et regarda le blond dans les yeux. Draco fut choqué de n'y voir que de la tristesse.

-On avait dit pas de sort de mort... murmura le brun

-Ce n'est pas un sort de mort! Putain Potter... comment on arrête ça...

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Malfoy? c'est parce que... je suis orphelin?.. Gryffondor? Tu veux... échanger... ta place... avec la mienne? Tu crois... que ma vie... baigne dans le bonheur... et que toi... tu es... le pauvre malheureux? Le dernier membre... de... ma... famille est... mort... l'année... dernière... Malfoy... la voix de Potter n'était plus qu 'un léger sifflement. Et les sorts de Draco ne marchaient pas.

-Ne dit pas de conneries Potter! Je vais enlever ça! _Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... _

-Tu... me... hais.

-La ferme! La ferme!

-Regardes... moi... sale... con...nard. L'insulte avait été si basse que Draco se retourna pétrifié et regarda Potter.

-Au moins j'aurais eus tes yeux, fit le brun en un sourire qui se transforma en un rictus que Draco n'aima pas, mais alors pas du tout.

-Potter? Le dit Potter venait de fermer les yeux. POTTER? Hurla le blond, récitant des formules entre deux. HARRY!

* * *

**Notes: **

(1): Première fois que j'utilise l'appellation, mais maintenant que l'effronterie des deux jeunes gens est comique, je ne vais pas me gêner pour vous la resservir...

(2): je trouve ça mignon... pas vous? -hi!hi!hi!-

(3): Kiwi est un nom piqué, en son hommage, à Artoung, Cf à sa magnifique fic, B-team... et lisez toutes les autres! je la salue bien bas.

(4): il faut bien quelqu'un pour haïr Malfoy, n'en voulez pas à Ronny...

(5): il n'est qu'un con

(6) chympa comme surnom, non? -de moi celui-ci-

(7) En fait il porte notre parole -du moins la mienne-

(8) Je tiens toujours mes promesses!

J'espère que vous n'avez pas lut toutes mes notes pendant la lecture...

* * *

Vous avez peur là hein... _Hi! Hi! Hi!  
_

Au fait, j'avais bien promit du ménage! _Ha! ha! ha! _

_- Ça fait du bien de s'amuser, même tout seul.- _

Et à l'occasion de cette partie II, mes excuses pour les fautes d'Orthographe. Bien que j'ai une fabuleuse bêta, il faut toujours que je retripote à tout après elle. (signalez en MP, si l'envie vous en prend)

**A suivre: **Parlons d'obsession... et estomac de chèvre...

A très bientôt!

O-R.L.


	7. Le Bézoard

**Ils vont me rendre Fou !**

_De O-R.L _

_Bêta : Misakichi_

Tout appartient à JKR

* * *

_Merci pour les rewiews outrées, j'adore ça. J'espère que vous appréciez tous mes efforts pour faire des petites blagues. Je dois aussi avouer que j'ai été particulièrement tenté de couper ce chapitre à un certain endroit... vous comprendrez._

* * *

**Partie II: le Changement**

**Chapitre 7: **

**Le Bézoard **

**Play **

-Putain de merde! Hurla Draco dans la salle sur demande

-Kiwi! Banane! le blond se sentit ridicule, mais les deux elfes apparurent aussitôt.

-Faites venir Rogue immédiatement. Les deux elfes à la vue de Potter s'exécutèrent immédiatement, et cinq secondes plus tard, un professeur aux cheveux noirs et graisseux apparaissait devant lui. Il lui fallut quelques seconde pour réaliser.

-Sectumsempra? Chuchota-t-il.

-Oui. Le professeur n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour jeter le contre-sort. Le sang reflua vers le corps du survivant qui rouvrit faiblement les yeux.

-Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie

-Et vous expliquerez ça comment?

'crack'

Le professeur venait de partir, mais sans Potter. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, il revenait avec une fiole.

-Il faut lui appliquer ça sur les plaies. Aides-moi à lui enlever sa chemise.(1)

Draco se tendit, alors que Potter avait recommencé à respirer et que Rogue essayait de lui relever le torse. Le garçon n'osait approcher

-Aides-moi à le relever, fit finalement Rogue. Draco acquiesça et prit le brun par la droite.

-Il y a un lit par ici? Draco fit signe de la tête, et ils emmenèrent le survivant dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas reprit conscience.

-Combien de temps as-tu attendu?

-Je ne sais pas... il est tombé inconscient et là je vous ait fait cherché...

-Oui, ça n'a d'ailleurs pas passé inaperçu. Pourquoi lui as-tu jeté ce sort?

-C'est à dire que Dumbledore nous a demandé de nous entrainer au duel... et voilà le résultat.

-Écoutes, je sais que tu n'as pas mal pensé. Mais le vieux va être difficile à convaincre, termina le professeur en commençant à tirer sur le tee-shirt en lambeaux de Potter. Draco déglutit en voyant le torse divinement formé s'offrir à lui... plein de lacérations...

-Aides-moi à lui enlever, fit Snape. Draco s'approcha et, en tremblant, enleva le tee-shirt du survivant, encore inconscient, avec son professeur de potion, ce qui le rendit dur à une vitesse indécente. Il se mit à rougir violemment, et le professeur le regarda avec une moue dégoutée.

-Ne me dit pas que tu rougis de voir Potter comme ça?

-Hein... euh non! s'exclama Draco en rougissant encore plus. Le professeur lui donna la potion.

-Tiens, tu lui appliques, moi il faut que je retourne à mes chaudrons avant que tout n'explose. Tache de ne plus faire de bêtise sur Potter. Et mets en une bonne couche pour qu'il ne lui reste pas de cicatrice. Une, ça lui suffit amplement.

-Et dépêches-toi!

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, le professeur laissa le blond seul dans sa chambre avec le brun à moitié dénudé.

Son érection était plus que douloureuse maintenant, et il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être la sortir juste pour... _Mais je suis fou moi! Imagine que quelqu'un arrive! Et comment je suis censé me mettre à lui masser la peau moi! Ce n'est pas comme si s'était ma profession... ou que je connaissais Potter. Bordel, le pire c'est qu'il faut que je me dépêche avant qu'il ne les garde... Je suis con moi aussi! _

Draco ses mains tremblantes vers le brun. Il monta sur le lit, ne pouvant décidément pas affronter le torse en premier, il retourna Potter. Son dos était également lacéré. Draco ouvrit le tube sans pouvoir maitriser ses tremblements et appliqua la potion aux blessures, qui commencèrent instantanément à disparaître. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la douceur de la peau du brun. Il finit le dos en quelques minutes, pendant lesquels son érection devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Puis, lorsqu'il eut bien finit, et fut certain qu'il avait mit assez de potion, car toutes les cicatrices avaient disparues, il entreprit de retourner le brun, toujours dans les vapes.

La vue du torse fit se demander quelques instants à Draco, s'il n'allait pas s'occuper d'abord de son bas ventre avant de toucher Potter, mais se résigna, en craignant que des cicatrices reste sur sa -si belle- peau. Il se mit alors à masser le torse de Potter, de façon presque indécente, pour faire disparaître tout cela. La peau commença instantanément à se reformer. Le blond en fut soulagé.

_Putain... je sens que je ne vais pas dormir de si tôt moi... voir Potter dans cet état... toucher Potter, caresser Potter, pommader Potter, Lubrifier Potter, Baiser Potter! -Qu'est ce que je raconte? Mais je deviens cinglé ou quoi ? Le torse de Potter me fait devenir cinglé! Pourvu que je ne vois jamais autre chose - Quoi? Pourvu que je vois rapidement autre chose - Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi! Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais coucher avec Potter - Oui! Coucher avec Potter, rester dur avec Potter pendant toute la nuit, tout le jour, tous les jours Baiser Potter, Baiser avec Potter. S'enfoncer en Potter se perdre en Potter, se faire défoncer le popotin par Potter - Mais je suis fou!- Avoir Potter à l'intérieur... le survivant en soi! _

Quittons quelques instants la pensée mouvementé de Draco Malfoy. Ou tout du moins... prenons un peu de recul pour ne pas nous même entendre encore plus de choses qui ne devraient pas être dîtes... que dire de la situation?

Draco s'amusait bien avec le torse du balafré.

Pourtant, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore finit, et qu'il s'occupait d'un téton mal en point de Potter, le blond sentit avec Horreur la respiration du brun s'accélérer. Il s'éveillait! Draco se dépêcha de finir de jouer avec le téton de son ennemi-pour-la-forme. Il était en train de finir avec un des pectoraux quand Potter ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur lui.

Je dirais bien... MERDE!

-Malfoy?

-La ferme, lâcha Draco en rougissant, et en reprenant un peu de potion pour s'attaquer au ventre de Potter. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement lorsque Draco passa sa main sur une des cicatrices.

_Il gémit... il aime ça... Potter aime-t-il que je le touche - mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de dévier autant... Saloperies d'hormones... et de survivant! Il pouvait pas rester avec son corps hideux de rachitique! _

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait...

_Je t'ai badigeonné le ventre de potion, comme le fait tout bon Malfoy sur son fantasme...Et j'ai une trique d'enfer mon petit potty! _

-Je... Draco bafouilla, conscient d'être en train de passer ses mains sur le ventre nu de son habituellement-pire-ennemi. Je t'ai jeté un sort que j'aurais du m'abstenir de lancer. Maintenant, il faut appliquer cette potion, sauf si tu veux attendre de cicatriser et d'avoir d'autres belles cicatrices...

-T'es vraiment trop con Malfoy, grogna le balafré...

_Oui! qu'est-ce que je fais à encore le toucher alors qu'il est conscient_!

-Je ne savais pas ce que ce sort faisait...

_Voilà que je me met à m'excuser devant Potty... _

-Encore mieux... tu es cinglé! Tu aurais pu me tuer sur le coup!

-Tu es pourtant censé avoir un bien meilleur niveau que moi...

_Là! je l'ai eut! Dans ton petit derrière! _

-Je ne cherchais pas le combat contrairement à toi. Draco se mit soudain à rougir. D'une part, parce que Potter disait vrai, de l'autre, parce qu'une des cicatrices de Potter ne s'était pas gentiment, et moralement arrêtée à la lisière du pantalon.

-Je m'en excuse, grinça le blond, qui savait que s'il se mettait à dos Potty immédiatement, il finirait l'année seul comme un con. Alors même Potter -enfin surtout pour Potter, alias son fantasme- il fallait qu'il fasse un effort subliminal.

_Je vais enlever le pantalon de Potty - Je ne dois pas faire ça - Je vais enlever le caleçon de Potty - Je suis FOU - Je vais pouvoir la toucher... _

-C'est bon, soupira le brun.

_Potter a dit que s'était bon! Il aime ça - Merde il parlait de mes excuses de... merde!_

Le blond entreprit de défaire le bouton du pantalon de Potter, avant de se faire chasser par une main.

_Non... - ouf! _

-Potter... tu as une cicatrice qui part dans le caleçon!

_Je vais me la fermer oui? _

-Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée que j'allais peut-être m'en occuper de celle-là

(NdA: je voulais vraiment qu'il s'en occupe, comme vous surement, le problème est qu'Harry... c'est le balafré quoi!)

_Bouhouhou, Potter veut pas que je trifouille dans son caleçon! Enfin il fallait que je me maitrise. Et un Malfoy sait toujours se maitriser.  
_

-Je... euh... bafouilla Draco en rougissant allègrement.

-Pardon?

_Bon... je m'en vais avant de lui sauter dessus... manquerait plus que je viole Potty! _

-Je vais te laisser le faire. Et puis quand tu auras finit, je vérifierais qu'il ne te reste rien. Le Draco n'attendit aucune réponse, et sorti de sa propre chambre.

**POV de Harry **

Harry resta seul avec le tube de potion dans les mains... Il se dépêcha de déboutonner son pantalon et de baisser son caleçon. La cicatrice n'allait pas bien loin, et ses parties n'avait rien reçues. Elles étaient même en excellente forme... (NdA : Je vous assure qu'à des moments, j'ai honte.)

_Putain... Malfoy vient de me tripoter... le con, j'ai l'air de quoi avec cette érection maintenant? Et puis ce sort mais alors... ce qu'il peut être débile. Enfin il s'est excusé, si je dois être franc, c'est quasiment un miracle pour Malfoy. Je crois qu'il s'en voulait un peu... je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu dire mon prénom avant que je ne perde connaissance... _

Harry sortit rapidement de la chambre de Malfoy, pour tomber sur le professeur Snape. Harry n'avait pas remit son tee-shirt, qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à un bout de chiffon, et n'avait vraiment pas prévu de retrouver nez-à-nez avec son professeur préféré...

-Potter, susurra le professeur de potion.

-Rogue!

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton!

-Vous non plus!

-Ah? c'est votre appartement. Harry rougit violemment

-Bien... et bien Potter, sachez que votre tenu de débonnaire homosexuel me répugne légèrement. Veuillez vous vêtir. Où sont donc vos vêtements? Ou oseriez-vous faire de l'exhibitionnisme?

-Sachez, monsieur le professeur, que votre élève préféré m'a gentiment envoyé un gentils sort...

-Vous vous amusez avec Draco? Fit Rogue, dégouté

-Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore! Fit Harry d'une voix sifflante.

-Je savais bien que ce vieux était lubrique.

-Maintenant si vous voulez me fournir des affaires, cela éviterais à vos yeux lubriques de s'égarer sur moi. Le garçon était fier d'avoir trouvé cette phrase à balancer au professeur.

-Comment oses-tu petit...

-Désolé professeur, fit Draco qui venait de sortir d'une pièce, il était un peu décoiffé, ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu le concernant...

-... de vous infliger la présence de Potter ici. Sachez que ce n'est pas de mon cru. Potter, pourrais-tu avoir la décence de trouver mes vieilles chemises dans la seconde armoire...

-Je te remercie Malfoy, fit Harry avec un sourire sarcastique, et en repartant dans sa chambre.

**Rembobinons, POV de Draco**

Draco venait de sortir de sa propre chambre pour laisser Potter se badigeonner par lui-même. Le blond n'y tenait plus. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille se soulager dans la salle de bain. C'était un besoin vital. Il s'enferma donc dans sa salle de bain. Son membre était affreusement douloureux, et déjà humide. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour...

'Crack' Une Porte s'ouvrit.

-Potter. Snape était revenu, et Draco se dépêcha de rapidement se rhabiller. Puis, il entreprit de remettre sa ceinture.

-... cela éviterais à vos yeux lubriques de s'égarer sur moi. _Putain... Rogue est en train de mater mon potty! Le dégueulasse! _

-Comment oses-tu petit...

-Désolé professeur... coupa Draco en sortant de la pièce.

-...de vous infliger la présence de Potter ici. Sachez que ce n'est pas de mon cru. Potter, pourrais-tu avoir la décence de trouver mes vieilles chemises dans la seconde armoire... _Il est bandant ce type... je sens déjà que ça revient... _

-Draco_, _il semble que le balafré ait parfaitement retrouvé ses esprits. Je vais te laisser. Tâches de ne plus jouer à « Qui le premier à Ste Mangouste? » avec lui, comprit?

-Oui.

'Crack'

Draco se précipita vers sa chambre, de peur que Potter lui ait prit de trop chers habits... Mais celui-ci était juste écroulé sur le lit. Draco eut peur qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose et...

-Harry! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

-Malfoy... ta familiarité est déconcertante, murmura le brun sans rouvrir les yeux. Saches que ton petit sort ne m'a pas spécialement fait un bien fou. Alors si tu voulais me laisser tranquille.

-C'est ma chambre!

-Bien sur! s'exclama le survivant sans ouvrir les yeux, d'un air mauvais. Ce n'est pourtant pas ça qui devrais te déranger!

-Ça veut-dire quoi ça Potter?

-Tes fantasmes devraient se trouver bien menés?

-Potty... tu crois vraiment que tu es un fantasme?

-Hum... le brun se releva sur ses coudes, et regarda l'autre de ses yeux verts. Son regard descendit nettement sur l'entre-jambe du blond... sur laquelle il resta.

-Oui, répondit-il en un sourire avant de se laisser retomber. Draco comprit avec horreur qu'il était _encore _en train de bander... Il n'avait qu'une envie... partir... qu'un désir... se jeter sur Potter... qu'une raison...

-Tu te trompes

-Toi aussi. Tu bandes un peu trop souvent en étant à coté de moi. Maintenant, si cela n'embête pas sa royale blondinitude de me laisser dormir.

-T'as intérêt de ne pas trop prendre tes aises, répliqua Malfoy en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la première partie de la phrase, avant de quitter sa chambre.

**'-,-' **

**A l'heure de midi, Appartement sur demande.**

-Draco, s'exclama Dumbledore en arrivant. Où est passé Harry?

-Il dort ma chambre. Le vieux leva un sourcil étonné, qu'il rabaissa bien vite. En fait, il _savait_ que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas déjà fricoté... mais cela n'empêchait pas d'en profiter.

-Je vois, fit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire

-Pardon? Fit Draco alarmé

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ta mère n'en saura rien.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Le vieil homme ne répondit rien alors que Harry, réveillé par les voix avait entrouvert la porte... d'une façon un peut douteuse...

-POTTER, rugit Draco. Pourrais-tu un jour te vêtir? Le brun referma brusquement la Porte.

-Hum... fit le vieil homme. J'imagine que l'entrainement fut de coute durée... _Hi!hi!hi! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ont fait les deux cochons? _Draco rougit allègrement...

-Potter s'est sentit fatigué, et il est partit dormir dans ma chambre...

-Ah bon? Fit le vieux directeur d'une mine naïve

-Oui...

-Malfoy m'a jeté un sort que je ne connais même pas. Les yeux du vieux directeur brillèrent un instant sous la réflexion.

-Draco? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse

-Je ne savais pas ce que ça lui ferait...

-Et tu le lui as jeté tout de même!

-Je m'en excuse, fit Draco en rougissant.

-Bon... fit le vieux directeur, la mine fâchée. Harry, tu retournes à Grimmaud. Draco, ta mère arrive dans une heure. Harry se dit que le directeur était fâché par l'attitude de Malfoy, et bénit le fait qu'il allait peut-être ainsi le laisser tranquille.

Peut-être

(NdA: moi, je dirais même que cela ne fait _aucun_ doute.)

**'-,-' H '-,-' D '-,-' **

**Salle commune de Gryffondor. Veille de la rentrée des vacances de Toussaint, après des vacances, et des nouvelles plus que trépidantes... **

**POV de Harry **

-Bon, alors on est Ok pour mettre les entrainements le mercredi après-midi, et les Samedi et Dimanche matin? Demanda Ginny

-Oui, c'est bon, grommela Harry. _Elle a besoin de se coller à moi comme ça? _

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Interrogea la rousse _Il y a que tu devrais aller faire ton 'charme' ailleurs _

-Hein? Rien, rien... répondit toutefois le brun

-Harry à ses leçons privées avec Dumbledore le samedi après-midi.

-Ah...

-Il m'en a rajouté. Il veut que je vienne le voir tous les lundi, mardi, jeudi, et vendredi soirs, pendant une heure et demie après les cours. _S'ils gobent ça... ils sont vraiment frappés... _

-C'est une blague? Demanda Hermione

-Absolument pas. _Le pire, c'est que je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller au chevet de la fouine tous les soirs. Comment Dumbledore peut-il croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je vais pouvoir me concentrer seul avec lui! Il va déjà falloir que je me maitrise... alors travailler... _

-Mais tes devoirs?

-Je ne crois pas que mes devoirs inquiètent Dumbledore. Mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, nous nous occuperons de Voldy, mais je devrais amener mes leçons, car il devra souvent faire la besogne de directeur entre deux. _Là... peut-être qu'elle lâchera l'affaire... _

-Ah... bon...

Ils sont frappés... quoi qu'Hermione n'est pas très convaincue...

'-,-' **H '-,-' D '-,-' **

**Salle sur demande. Premier rendez-vous **(notez l'ambiguïté du titre, s'il vous plait)

**POV de Harry, encore dans le couloir **

Bon... il va falloir être conciliant, sinon ce serra la torture journalière...

Putain Malfoy... ses questions à la con... même Hermione s'est demandé ce qu'il m'arrivait, à poser des questions aussi futiles qu'elle. Oui, parce qu'il devait poser les questions à la place de Malfoy, parce que celui-ci ne pouvait se révéler... Seuls Mc Gonagall, Rogue, et Slugorn étaient au courant. Mais comme se mettre à répondre à une question sans qu'elle soit posée serait inquiétant, il fallait que quelqu'un la pose. Harry le faisait. Car on imaginait mal tous les professeurs se mettre à commencer leur réponse par 'et si vous me demandiez' en répondant tout à coup à des questions imaginaires à longueur de cours. Oui parce que Malfoy en avait de la question. Surement plus mort que vivant d'ailleurs.

Et puis aller le voir tous les soirs. Harry devait faire ses devoirs en même temps que de donner ses cours à Malfoy, et que de faire les exercices pratiques avec lui. Harry fit une moue alors qu'il arrivait à l'étage. La cohabitation avec Malfoy ne serait pas une mince à faire...

-Pas obligé de faire cette tête Potter! Harry sursauta violemment à la remarque venue de nul part.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Souffla Harry

-Je te suis depuis tout à l'heure Potter.

-Tiens donc...

**POV de Draco **

_Putain... je savais que j'aurais du faire le trajet avant lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas me refuser une petite intrusion dans la vie de Potter... Il est marrant quand il est seul. Toute sa pensée est presque lisible sur sa figure. - Et puis il est sexy Potter quand il marche... je bande maintenant... _

-Perdus ta langue Malfoy? Demanda sarcastiquement le gryffondor. Avant de rougir violemment.

-Attend tu ne m'a pas suivis...

-Je ne t'ai pas suivis aux toilettes, non, Potty. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir ton petit derrière. _En fait si j'avais bien envie... mais je me le suis pas permis... je suis con d'ailleurs. _

-Bon, la porte Malfoy! Fit le brun agaçé _Et bien... il est aussi heureux que s'il lui fallait s'enfoncer un doigt dans l'arrière train... J'aimerais bien lui... - Mais je vais me calmer? _

-Là!Sa sainteté Potter est-elle heureuse? Le Gryffondor bougonna quelque chose que le blond ne comprit pas. Ils entrèrent et la porte se referma aussitôt sur eux. Draco réapparu et souffla.

-Potter, tes amis ont une discutions, franchement... Il s'arrêta en voyant le brun qui semblait déjà excédé. Ok! Je ne dis plus rien sur tes amis.

-Ouai... tu ferais bien de la fermer

-Et toi tu pourrais être plus poli. Ce n'est pas parce que je te fais chier que tu es obligé de le montrer, fit Draco en élevant aussitôt le ton

-Et de te calmer, ajouta Harry en posant son sac sur la table.

-Pas là, Potter, soupira le blond en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Le brun entra dans la pièce après lui. Il s'installèrent sans un mot. Harry sortit ses affaires, et les éparpilla. Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau devant autant de désorganisation.

-Et au bout de quel moment tu es finit de dégonfler? Écoutes-moi bien Malfoy. La vérité, c'est que je viens me faire chier ici. Le problème, c'est que c'est bien partit pour durer jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Alors je vais te demander plusieurs choses. Premièrement, d'éviter toute remarque désobligeante. Deuxièmement éviter toute apparence désobligeante. Troisièmement, ne pas influer sur mon travail. Et enfin, de faire preuve d'un peu d'humilité. _Bien sûr Potter _

-Tu me prends pour ton nabot Potter? Tu ferais bien de commencer à appliquer les même règles sur toi-même.

-Je serais curieux, Monsieur Malfoy, que vous m'appreniez la date à laquelle j'ai enfreins une seule de ces règles qui n'étaient pas fixées d'ailleurs.

-'La vérité, c'est que je me fais chier ici'

-Et bien c'est vrai!

-Ça n'en franchit pas moins tes règles, fit Malfoy avec le sourire.

-Écoutes-moi bien Malfoy...

-Non.

-Pardon?

-C'est toi qui va scrupuleusement m'écouter.

-Non mais...

-Nous sommes dans le même camps, maintenant. Mon père est en prison, j'ai ramené des Mangemorts à Dumbledore. Je pense que j'ai le droit à ma part de considération.

-T'avais surtout pas envie d'aller en tôle oui! Et tu l'as fait aussi pour le fantasme que tu entretiens sur moi. Saches que j'aimerais que tes érections intempestives prennent rapidement fin.

-Tu peux parler... fit Draco en rougissant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi...

-Bon, Potter. L'entente cordiale. Ça te vas comme schéma?

-... Ok. Lâcha finalement le survivant.

'-,-' **H '-,-' D '-,-' **

**Samedi Soir après la rentrée des premières vacances. **

**POV de Harry **

'La _soirée de Slug' Pfff... quelle Merde! Et puis Malfoy qui va venir avec un sortilège de changement d'apparence que lui a fournit Dumby sous forme d'une bague. Son apparence officielle est donc celle d'un bureaucrate aux cheveux noirs se prénommant Runcorn. Harry avait rit en voyant sa tête la première fois qu'il avait passé la bague. S'était bien la première fois qu'il riait avec Malfoy. Leurs rendez-vous, d'une heure et demie chaque soirs avait rendue la semaine d'Harry ultra studieuse. _

En plus de se concentrer en cours, pour ne subir aucune remarque de Malfoy, ou même juste le dégout dans ses yeux, ce qui l'horripilait au plus haut point, Harry se démenait pendant l'heure et demie. Il ne voulait absolument pas que Malfoy puisse le prendre pour un fainéant. Et le pire, c'est qu'après ça, il devait retourner à la bibliothèque avec Hermione pour justifier du fait qu'il travaillait avec Dumbledore, et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ses devoirs...

Bref il n'avait pas eut un seul moment à rien faire, comme par exemple, pour parler avec Ron de choses inutiles. Le manque de conversation ne pesait pas à Harry. Pas encore. Mais il avait travaillé encore plus qu'Hermione dans la semaine. Et ça, c'était franchement impensable.

La dîte fête serait apparemment à comité réduit. Slugorn évinçait soigneusement de son groupe tous les élèves qui ne s'en montraient pas digne. Draco, le prince des potions, était donc chaleureusement invité.

**POV de Draco **

_Pourquoi j'y vais déjà? Ah oui, c'est vrai, pour que l'autre fumier continue à me donner des cours. L'enflure. Et potty serait encore là... _Draco était sidéré par le sérieux du survivant dans son travail. Les affaires qu'il trouvait soigneusement bordéliques de Potter étaient à présent totalement rangées. Ils ne parlaient pas outre mesure pendant leur rendez-vous, bien que quelques mots superflus, comme bonjour, merci, aurevoir, commençaient vaguement à apparaître.

Le blond en était un peu frustré. Il aurait bien aimé que le survivant, faute de l'embrasser, lui fasse un petit peu de conversation. Mais tout cela avançait à une vitesse d'escargot. Et Draco savait que s'il voulait vraiment tenter quelque chose avec Potter, il allait falloir déminer bien plus vite le terrain, avant que lui-même n'explose

Draco avait décidé de profiter de cette soirée...

**'-,-'**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, appartement de Slughorn **

-Bien, tout le monde est là, fit Slug' avant de s'assoir à table. Les cinq convives s'essayèrent alors. _Drôle de vision du Monde... _pensa Draco. _Moi, Potter, Granger, Weaslette, et un autre que je connais pas. _

Pourtant ce 'petit' Monde se mit rapidement en conversation. Avec Slug', qui lançait un nombre incalculable de sujets, puis le trio d'or, avec la soeur en remplaçant. Il fut bientôt prit, bien malgré lui, à la conversation des deux filles et de Slug qui portait sur ni plus ni moins que ' Mangemort, espèce en voie de disparition, ou catalyse globale?' Potter le mitraillait littéralement de ses émeraudes. Jusqu'à ce que l'on en vienne au cas du jeune Malfoy mort avant les vacances.

-La disparition de ce talentueux jeune homme est vraiment regrettable, assura Slug'. Comment le vivez-vous? En tant qu'élève?

Il y eut un lourd silence...

-C'est très triste, commença Granger. Il ne méritait pas ça. Je crois que Voldemort l'a forcé. Et puis ses parents n'ont pas facilité la tache. J'en éprouve un peu de compassion. Mais Harry, tu étais là le soir où il est mort.

-Je n'ai pas vu la chose de mes propres yeux.

-Vous vous entendiez-bien avec Monsieur Malfoy, je crois? Demanda Runcorn-Draco

-Hi! Hi! Hi! Ne purent s'empêcher de rire Hermione et Ginny

-Quoi? Demanda le faux-brun innocemment. J'ai dit une bêtise.

-Il se chamaillait tout le temps, fit Granger. Harry, je crois que tu n'y mettais pas de la bonne volonté non plus. Enfin c'est curieux, j'étais pourtant convaincue que Malfoy et toi étiez... enfin

-Miss Granger? Demanda Slug' que sous entendez-vous.

-Et bien je croyais qu'Harry l'aimait... et je croyais qu'il y avait une certaine réciprocité. De toute évidence, vu l'état d'Harry en ce moment, je ne crois pas avoir eut raison n'est-ce pas... c'est curieux pourtant je ne me trompe jamais...

-C'est vrai Hermione... mais moi aussi je le croyais, enfin ce n'est pas grave.

_Poufiasse, c'est que tu te jetterais bien sur lui maintenant! _

-Et qu'en dit le principal intéressé?

-Je... je dois dire que j'avais une certaine affection pour lui. Bon, on s'insultait souvent mais... je crois que c'est parce qu'au delà de notre camps respectifs, nous nous estimions. Potter avait un peu rougit, Les deux filles paraissait stupéfaite, et Slug' ravit.

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ça pour une déclaration d'amour...

_Putain ce Potter! Il m'en fait des bonnes... Il y a à peine trente secondes, il... _

-Pourtant_, _ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit à Ron... fit Hermione, troublée

-'Mione... tu connais très bien Ron là dessus.

-Oui, d'ailleurs fait moi penser à lui donner un bon coup de...

-Miss Granger, fit Slug' horrifié

-Désolée professeur, dit la jeune fille sous l'oeil amusée de la rouquine.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Enfin ne vous avisez pas de lui répéter ça, grogna le survivant. Les deux filles pouffèrent, et Draco-Runcorn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pourtant il fuyait le regard d'Harry

**'-,-' **

**Fin de la soirée**

Avec une habilité typiquement Slugornienne, le professeur avait réussi à garder Draco et Harry. Après les autres, et leur avait proposé de s'assoir dans les fauteuils. Draco avait instantanément enlevé sa bague, n'en pouvant plus du corps ridicule dans lequel il avait élu domicile.

-Je resservais cette bouteille pour une autre occasion mais... Draco entendit une bouteille se déboucher derrière lui... enfin entendit... il était bien plus occupé à batailler avec Potty -ou plus précisément avec les yeux de Potty- que de s'occuper de la bouteille. Le professeur arriva avec trois coupes qu'il posa sur la table basse.

-Je vous en prie les garçons, prenez.

-Merci, professeur, fit Harry en prenant un verre.

-Merci, fit Draco

-Alors comment s'est passé votre semaine Draco.

-Assez bien... Harry y met du siens aussi. Le dit 'Harry' releva les yeux de sa coupe quand le blond prononça son nom. Puis, il but une longue gorgée.

Tout ce passa très vite, et deux informations amenant à la même conclusion parvinrent en même temps au cerveau de Draco. Harry lâcha son verre, prit de convulsion, et Draco sentit l'odeur du breuvage. La bouteille empoisonnée! Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié?

Potter était à présent par terre et Slug' pétrifié. Draco posa son verre en se levant.

-Professeur! Faites quelque chose!

-Je... je... _PUTAIN DE MERDE!_

-PROFESSEUR! Hurla Draco en se précipitant sans but sur la malle à potion du professeur. Il eut alors l'idée.

_Bézoard! Il me faut... il me faut... VITE! LA! _

-Potter, s'exclama Draco en se jetant sur le brun. Il lui engouffra le Bézoard dans la bouche, mais Potter n'avait plus aucun mouvements.

-Allez Potter... t'en as vu d'autre! Potter! Harry! Tu vas vivre oui! s'exclama Draco en commençant à secouer le survivant comme un prunier. _Harry..._

'zkefbzke'

-Purée... souffla Draco alors que Potter semblait revenir à lui.

-Malfoy, gémit le survivant, toujours là dans ces moments... puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Portons-le à l'infirmerie, fit Draco au professeur qui regardait étrangement sa bouteille.

**'-,-' **

**Lundi d'après, appartement sur Demande **

**POV du 'proprio' **

Draco avait bien réfléchit. Il ne pouvait plus obliger Potter à venir. Il avait déjà été sur le point de le tuer deux fois. Plus question que Potter risque sa vie juste en étant forcé de visiter son pire ennemi. Draco se débrouillerait. Et puis en plus de l'excitation qu'il avait en présence de Potter. La situation ambigüe dans laquelle ils étaient... Non, Potter ne viendrait plus.

**POV du survivant **-combien de fois déjà?-

_Il n'a rien dit aujourd'hui... peut-être que c'est pour ce qui c'est passé samedi... en fait il a intérêt à faire profil bas. Bref. Je suis un peu sado-maso moi. Je cours vers la personne qui à faillit m'assassiner. Et puis qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de dire ça devant Hermione... j'ai eut l'air fin... _

-Bonjour. Le blond était assit dans son fauteuil, le dos tourné à l'entrée

-Bonsoir. Tu peux repartir.

-Pardon? Fit Harry excédé

-Je ne veux plus que tu viennes, fit le blond en se levant. Je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable de ta mort. En plus tu n'en as pas plus envie que j'en ais de me jeter par la fenêtre. Alors vas-y. Je ne t'embêterais plus. Je ferais comme tout bon mort fait. Je me tairais.

_Tout bon mort? _

-J'accepte Malfoy. Harry crut voir passer un soupçon de tristesse dans les yeux de sa Némésis

-Je ne te proposais pas de...

-J'accepte, repris Harry, de considérer que je ne te connais pas.

-Quoi? Coassa le blond. Le blond détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers une espèce de petit bar dans lequel il commença à trifouiller. Harry se raprocha.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Harry. Le blond sortit la tête, cherchant toute trace d'humour...

-Potter...

-Tu pourrais faire un effort!

-Harry... le brun frissonna et se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas judicieux que Draco l'appelle par son prénom.

-Bien, fit Harry avec un sourire -qui devait plus tenir de la grimace qu'autre chose

-Au boulot.

-Cinq seconde. Je prend mon thé.

-Tu bois du thé? Fit le brun interloqué

-Oui Pot...Harry!

-Bon. Le brun s'en retourna dans l'endroit où ils travaillaient habituellement

-Tu en veux? Demanda Draco en rougissant un peu.

-Pourquoi pas, fit Harry.

* * *

Notes:

(1) Tombez la chemise tombez la... tombéeeee! -Hum, petit instant de folie

**A suivre: **Mots d'Amour _- quoi de plus beau? _

Et actes... - _N'importe quoi... _

IL VONT SE SAUTER DESSUS! _-que de vulgarité... _

A très bientôt!

O-R.L.


	8. Le diadème de serdaigle

**Ils vont me rendre Fou!  
**

_De O-R.L_

_Bêta : Misakichi_

**Tout appartient à JKR**

* * *

_Si ce coup là, vous ne me dites pas que je suis un vrai génie - ou un vrai taré - ça va barder!  
_

* * *

******Partie II: le Changement**

**Chapitre 8: **

**Le diadème de Serdaigle**

**Jeudi, Appartement sur demande, trois semaines après les vacances de la Toussaint...**  
**POV de Dumbledore**

-Draco, mon petit ange, tu veux venir comparer nos résultats...

-Bien sûr mon petit cœur.

_Ridicules ces deux là...Abominablement RIDICULES! Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il y a de quoi s'amuser... depuis deux semaines qu'ils ont adoptés les surnoms et les petits mots-doux en soi-disant faux-semblants. Et ils s'envoient entre deux des regards qui traduisent que tout cela n'est qu'un jeu..._

Le blond se déplaça à coté du brun et étendit son parchemin.

_Et bien voilà, moi je le dit à qui veut l'entendre, Ils sont idiots! Je dirais même plus. Affligeants! A-t-on déjà vu pareil jeu entre deux ennemis?_

-Hum... Harry?

_Bon d'accord je fais presque la même chose pour Tom... je préserve une fausse courtoisie, une fausse bienveillance. Mais là ils se bouffent des yeux, se jettent des trucs comme ça, suintent d'excitation, et ne sont pas foutus de le voir! De s'en rendre simplement compte..._

-Oui mon ange?

_C'est bien simple, c'est à s'arracher les cheveux! D'ailleurs je crois que j'ai perdu un peu de cheveux... Non mais il faut quoi, que je leur tienne la main?_

-Je crois que tu t'es trompé...

'_Albus? Tu cherches quoi au juste? A ce qu'il couche ensemble?' _

-Ah? Tiens donc?

_Pas du tout! Non mais quelle idée... Je souhaite qu'ils se disent mutuellement leur amour._

-Oui... c'est au bout de trois tours dans le chaudron, et non pas sept.

'_Qu'ils couchent ensemble...' _

-Tu es sûr mon cœur?

_Non mais c'est incroyable cette voix dans la tête j'ai l'impression d'être un pion!_

-Certain

**FLASH-BACK**

**Treize jours plus tôt... un vendredi soir donc...**  
**« ********Première prise de ****__****'C'est pas moi c'est lui'******** »**

**_Un film de Dumbledore, Avec Harry POTTER et Draco MALFOY_**  
**POV de Harry.**

… _et le chevalier s'élança dans l'antre de la fouine... Bon. Il est où ce blond?_

-Potter! _Encore vautré dans son canapé..._

-Tsss tsss... Draco, on a dit...

-Bonsoir mon 'ryry, fit le blond avec un faux sourire. Harry perdit le sien. Draco s'approcha lentement, puis lui prit son sac doucement... d'une façon qui ne devait absolument pas être normale.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de... _Franchement non mais... c'est pas que j'aime pas ça..._

-Un problème mon cœur? _Oh et puis merde... je vais m'amuser aussi._

_-_Pas du tout mon ange. Harry rougit un peu mais parvint à garder son 'faux sourire attendrit'. Le blond s'approcha et lui caressa la joue. Harry se laissa faire. Mais le sourire béat n'avait plus rien d'un jeu. Il aurait bien embrassé Draco à présent... Jusqu'à ce que Draco ne lui pince le menton comme pour le rappeler à la réalité.

_Salop! Salop! On n'a pas le droit de chauffer quelqu'un comme ça et de le... attends une minute... Je redemande encore du Malfoy? Il faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner._

« **Seconde prise de 'C'est pas moi c'est lui' »**  
**POV de Draco.**

_...C'est ça qu'est cool avec Potty. Il arrive toujours à la même heure... une demi-heure plus tard..._

-Potter! _Putain il pourrait reboutonner sa chemise ce con!_

-Tsss tsss... Draco, _Draco? En accentuant le Dray en plus! Attend une minute Potty... tu veux jouer aux petits noms... je vais m'amuser moi aussi..._

_-_Bonsoir mon Ryry... _Et là... si je m'avance d'une démarche sensuelle... Ryry va-t-il bander?_

_Non... il reste stoïque mon Ryry... je vais l'aider..._

_-_Tu n'es pas obligé de...

-Un problème mon cœur? _Ouf... j'ai faillis dire mon amour... Raaah... c'est moi qui veux faire bander Potty, et c'est moi qui bande! Enfin il a l'air perturbé lui aussi..._

_-_Pas du tout mon ange... _Il m'a appelé mon ange! Et il rougit en plus! Tana! Je l'ai touché... je te paris que... _Le blond passa sa main sur la joue du brun.

_Petit génie Arielllllllllllll - Viens, à la maiiiiiiiissssssssssssonnnnn neeeetttt - EEEE -Rouge -Verrrrrrrrrrrr_

_Oh! J'ai un problème ou quoi? Il était temps ! J'allais l'embrasser !? Sale Potty! Tout ça à cause de tes surnoms! Là! Je bande comme un malade maintenant!_

**Coupez! - elle est bonne! **(1)

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

**Retour aux pensées de Dumbledore...**

_Bref. Depuis deux semaines en train de se cajoler 'soit disant pour s'emmerder l'un l'autre'. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir les tremblements, les légers rosissements de peau. Ils sont à la limite de s'embrasser. Et Merlin? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent? On a une guerre à régler bon-sang! Je ne peux pas non plus les mettre sous Impérium..._

**Une Heure plus tard**  
_CA COMMENCE A ME CHAUFFER! _

**Un jour plus tard**  
_JE VAIS FAIRE UN MASSACRE  
_

**Trois jours plus tard**  
_La la li lo luuuuu louloulou... la li laaaaaaAAAAAAA _

_ILS VONT ME RENDRE FOU_  
(en admettant qu'il ne se soit pas déjà)

**Une semaine plus tard**  
_Au fait... je ne suis pas directeur de Poudlard?_  
_Mince, je sais plus..._  
_Bon, allez, je sors de la pensine_  
_J'ABANDONNE !  
_  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas rater-  
_JE RESTE!_  
-Bien-  
_J'EN AI MARRE!_

Et c'est ainsi que Dumbledore loupa l'évènement du siècle... ce dont il se repend encore...

**Salle sur Demande, Premier Vendredi de décembre**  
**POV de Draco**

Draco courait à travers le labyrinthe formé par les amoncellements d'objets de la salle sur demande. Il faisait un cache cache avec Harry Potter.

_Je suis un con_

En attendant, il s'amusait bien. C'était une sorte de duel, mais en plus fantaisiste. Le jeu de la séduction continuait. Après y avoir gouté une fois, Draco n'avait pas put y mettre fin. Harry non plus.

_Je suis un faible_

Les deux petites appellations, Petit Ange et petit cœur, respectivement celle de Draco et d'Harry étaient devenues incontournables. Les deux Némésis ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte de leur addiction. Si l'un l'oubliait, l'autre n'en était pas gratifié. Or comme, même s'ils ne se le disaient pas comme les bons idiots qu'ils étaient, ils aimaient l'appellation. Ils en frémissaient de plaisir même. Alors ils faisaient tout pour que cela ne cesse pas...

_Où est Potter?_

Draco n'entendait plus de bruit de pas. Il se mit à arpenter les allées précautionneusement.

_Où est Potter?_

Le jeune homme s'attendait à le voir sortir de nulle part. Et avec un peu de chance, qu'il le touche...

_Où est Potter?_

Draco était plus excité que jamais. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas sauter sur Potter... Il se demandait par quel miracle des boutons d'acné ne lui était pas venu. Mais un Malfoy n'est pas fait pour les boutons d'acné, même bourré de testostérone.

_Où est Potter?_

Draco fut prit d'un affreux doute (enfin affreux...). Et si Potter était tout simplement parti? L'idée ne mit pas long temps à faire son tour. Et le blond se dirigea avec un mauvais rictus vers la sortie. Mais alors même qu'il apercevait la porte...

_Que... mais...  
_  
Un Harry Potter venait de se jeter sur lui par derrière et l'avait projeté au sol. Maintenant Draco était étendu en sandwich entre Potter et le sol de pierre.

_Ah... Non mais je vais bien moi?_

-Mon petit cœur... tu voudrais bien te pousser?

-Pourquoi mon ange? On est pas bien comme ça? Draco remua et réussit à se séparer d'Harry, avant de se jeter sur lui dans l'intention de le réduire en charpie mais...

_Non... non! Je ne dois pas_...

Mais déjà, Draco n'avait plus envie de frapper Harry... Pourtant, il sauva les apparences, mais ne pouvant empêcher un sourire niais d'embellir son visage...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive..._

Les deux garçons se battait comme des chiffonniers, mais Harry réussit à s'échapper de l'emprise du blond.

_Non! _

Le cerveau du blond venait de _griller_.

Il se leva pour rattraper Harry, qu'il projeta contre le mur, et ses lèvres se jetèrent sur celles du balafré... (2)

_Putain qu'est-ce que je fous? J'ai embrassé Potty!_

_J'ai embrassé Harry et c'est..._

_Trop bon pour être réel _

**POV de Harry**

_Je dois être en train de rêver_

_Je rêve... moi j'aime bien ce rêve._

_-_Allons mon ange, ce n'est pas un endroit pour faire de pareilles choses

-Non, mon cœur répondit le blond en se relevant.

'**-,-' H '-,-' D '-,-'**

**PAUSE**

Ne me demandez pas le POV, il n'y en pas à ce moment ou alors si:

**POV de Harry:**  
_Draco Draco Draco Draco..._

**POV de Draco**  
_Harry Harry Harry Harry..._

Leur cerveau avait donc admirablement disjoncté, même si en fait, il faisait des choses qu'ils rêvaient de faire depuis longtemps déjà...

'**-,-' H '-,-' D '-,-'**

**PLAY**

Le blond se jeta une fois de plus sur les lèvres du brun alors que celui-ci était à peine en train de se relever. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore, n'y tenant plus, retourna à sa pensine

**POV de Dumbledore **-bé oui, les deux autres, je vous rappel que le circuit a grillé... (On essaye de rétablir le signal)-

_QUOI? Je rêve ils sont en train de..._

_ENFIN!_

_Non d'une licorne rouge(3)! Pourquoi je suis partis! Au bout de tout ces mois de travail je n'ai même pas vu comment ils en sont arrivés là. En quelques minutes en plus._  
_Et ben dit donc... mes efforts enfin récompensés. Je crois que j'aurais le droit à une dose de bonbon citron vert en plus pour la peine..._

**POV de Harry**

_Draco... Draco..._

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassaient sur une table de la salle sur Demande à présent. Enfin se dévoraient la bouche pour être tout à fait exact. C'était une petite table ronde, branlante...

_Dray- C'est quoi se bruit..._

Harry rompit le baiser instantanément, ses neurones s'étant reconnectés. Malfoy ne tarda pas à faire de même et le regarda avec stupeur et effroi.

**POV de Dumbledore**

_Mais... _

_MAIS! _

_C'est pas possible _

_CE N'EST PAS POS- SIBLE !_

Harry eut un sourire gêné en se rendant compte que son geste pourrait être mal interprété. Mais le bruit qu'il avait entendu derrière lui ne pouvait être mit de coté... il ne le reconnaissait que trop bien...

**POV de Draco**

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de me jeter sur lui comme ça! Maintenant il me repousse..._

_PUTAIN DE MERDE_

Harry se mit à promener sa tête pour chercher l'origine du bruit

_Mais il est fou? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?_

**POV de Dumbledore**

_Mon survivant aurait-il réussit à devenir plus cinglé que moi? _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? On dirait un chien... _

Harry était en effet en train de passer sa tête sur la petite table et arriva à un petit coffre de bois qu'il ouvrit. Draco de son coté n'osait piper mot devant l'attitude si étrange du Balafré.

_LE... MAIS C'EST LE... LE _

_DIADEME DE SERDAIGLE!_

**POV de Draco**

_Potter, sais-tu que tu tiens le diadème de Serdaigle entre tes mains? Dis-moi que c'est grâce à moi_

_-_Draco, fit Harry en souriant, nous allons pouvoir le détruire, continua le balafré dont les yeux pétillait.

_Il est fou! Détruire le diadème de Serdaigle ?_

**POV de Dumbledore**

_IL EST TARE_

-C'est un Horcruxe! s'écria Harry devant le jeune homme qui paraissait stupéfixé... (oui, oui, Stupéfixé!)

**ATTENTION AU DÉCOMPTE:**

**TROIS**

**DEUX**

**UN**

**….**

**UN DEMIE**

**….**

**UN QUART**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_-MAIS OUI! s'exclama Dumbledore! C'est un Horcruxe!_

**Enfin... On commençait à avoir peur pour le cerveau de notre cher directeur...**

_Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiii Youplaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Puis le vieil homme se rappela que le dit Horcruxe était la raison du bide total entre le survivant et le blond. Et paradoxalement son humeur changea du tout au tout. Et il se dit, ce qui n'était pas moins vrai:

_Saleté d'Horcruxe!_

Draco, qui n'était toujours pas au courant des agissements du Lord noir était toujours vitrifié face à la volonté du survivant. Et le fut encore plus quand celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue et le tira par la main et l'entraina hors de la salle.

Et là, pour Dumby, c'était NOWEL avant l'heure: Un Horcruxe, et un Harry très entreprenant. Tant et si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à émerger de sa pensine et à danser comme un beau diable...

_YOUUUUUUUUUU PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_YOUUUUUUUUUU PLAAAAAAAAA_

_DANNNNNNNNN SONNNNNNNS_

_LAAAAAAAAAA GRANADAAAAAAAAAAA_

**Couloirs de Poudlard **

Harry, guilleret, trainait de sa main un Draco un peu perturbé. Enfin un peu... Le jeune blond ne comprenait simplement rien. Et pourtant, malgré la soudaine folie du Gryffondor, il était bien heureux de la situation. Harry ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il l'avait même embrassé amoureusement. Ce dont Draco rêvait depuis longtemps déjà. Il n'osait pas encore croire à ces quelques mots, et se les répétait sans fin. Harry m'a embrassé amoureusement.

Si Lucius Malfoy avait était là, dans les couloirs, sans doutes aurait-il fait une crise cardiaque. Harry courait a perdre haleine, sa main tenant fermement un Draco qui ne discutait pas l'effort tant il était heureux.

-Harry!

Les deux voix qui crièrent son nom eurent le mérite de ramener le survivant parmi les mortels. Il se figea, tout comme le blond, qui s'encastra derrière lui. Le brun se trouva très excité par le souffle chaud de son ex-némésis sur son cou. Il se retourna, et l'embrassa, en oubliant presque la raison de leur arrêt...

-Harry! Mais... qu'est-ce que...

-Beurk...

-Ron ! La fermes! s'écria Hermione.

Harry redevint de nouveau très lucide et lui et Malfoy se séparèrent brutalement. Hermione les regardait avec la plus grande incrédulité. Ron semblait juste surprit, mais surtout dégouté par son meilleur ami...

-'Mione, je... balbutia Harry

-T'es PD? Fit Ron avec un ton dégouté. Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour que sa soudaine peur d'être découvert ne laisse place à une haine profonde envers Weasley, et qu'une bouffée d'amour s'immisce en lui pour le brun devant lui. Il en aima presque Granger quand celle-ci hurla:

-Ron tu te la boucles!

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois tout de suite voir Dumbledore, fit Harry qui s'était un peu remit de la rencontre brutale. Et venez avec nous, on vous expliquera. Sur ce, le survivant reprit la main du blond (ce qui ne déplut pas à celui-ci) et l'entraina vers le bureau auquel ils étaient presque arrivés.

-Dépêchez-vous, se contenta d'articuler Draco. Hermione eut un regard d'incompréhension mais les suivit, entrainant par le même procédé Ron, qui affichait toujours une moue de dégout.

**Bureau de Dumbledore**

Les quatre jeunes gens entrèrent plutôt rapidement dans le bureau directorial, et quel ne fut pas le choc de voir leur directeur danser devant eux, sous la granada. (4)

-P... Professeur, bredouilla Harry, passablement perturbé par l'attitude du vieil Homme. Etait-il déjà au courant?

-Oui Harry, figures toi qu'ils ont inventé une nouvelle saveur citron, c'est génial non? mentit le directeur

-Euh... Oui...

-Une minute, que font Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger avec vous? fit le vieil homme se reprenant subitement.

-Euh...

-Bon, allez, fit le vieil Homme avec un sourire en voyant la gêne de tout le monde, asseyons nous. Les jeunes gens prirent un siège, et Harry et Draco se rendirent compte en même temps qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. Ils se regardèrent successivement, avec d'abord la peur de ce que l'autre pense du contact, puis, après s'être tout deux remémorés ce qui venait de se passer, ils se sourirent.

Enfin Harry eut un sourire tendu, et celui de Draco tint plus de la grimace...

-Harry, si tu m'expliquais?

-Euh... oui, bredouilla le survivant. Voilà, nous étions dans la salle sur demande, quand j'ai entendu le même bruit que faisait le médaillon

-Tiens...

-Et j'ai trouvé ceci. Les yeux de Dumbledore s'illuminèrent à la vue du diadème. Il le prit entre ses mains délicatement, avant de le rejeter sur le bureau avec une mine dégoutée.

-Cet objet sacré n'aurait jamais dut être souillé par Voldemort. Maintenant, nous allons devenir ceux qui l'auront détruit. Voilà bien de tristesse aujourd'hui.

-C'est le diadème Serdaigle, couina Hermione qui s'était approché pour mieux voir. Le vieil homme lui sourit tristement.

-Potter devrait te prêter ses lunettes... fit Draco avec sarcasme

-Merci, fit Hermione, pincée.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous détruire ce trésor?

-Parce que Tom a placé une partie de son âme dedans mon enfant. Draco perdit instantanément sa couleur... porcelaine... pour atteindre une nuance vert de gris... Il venait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait entendu chez Slugorn et ce que son parrain lui avait expliqué.

-Et comment ce fait-il que Monsieur et Mademoiselle...

-Ils nous ont surpris dans les couloirs.

-Hum... Et bien Draco, soit content, tu as deux nouveau amis. Ron ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire.

-Vous ne croyez comme même pas que nous allons...

-Monsieur Weasley. D'une, vous le ferez, et de deux, il ne faut qu'aucun de vous deux ne révèle le secret. Est-ce que c'est bien clair?

Le vieil homme avait parlé d'un ton doux, mais qui ne laissa pas à Ron place la réplique. Celui-ci sembla vouloir se fondre dans son siège.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Je vous recommanderais d'ailleurs d'avoir une petite discutions. Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent, comprenant qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

-Monsieur pour l'horcruxe? l'interrompit Harry. Le vieil Homme ne répondit pas mais se dirigea vers la vitrine où il se saisit de l'épée. Alors avec une force encore une fois surprenante pour son âge, il l'abattit sur le joyaux duquel s'échappèrent un lointain hurlement et de minuscule volute de fumés. Les quatre adolescents regardèrent fixement le diadème brisé, et le vieil Homme joyeux.

-Voilà Harry, fit le vieil homme avant de reprendre un bonbon au citron et de s'asseoir sur son bureau. Les quatre élèves sortirent peu après, encore un peu sonnés de voir un partie si vitale de leur combat s'achever d'une façon si simple et presque offensante... (5)

Les trois gryffondors et le vert grisfauxmort se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la salle sur demande dès que la porte du bureau fut refermée.

Harry menait le peloton. Il cherchait soi-disant à surveiller qu'aucun élève ne voit Draco, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse repérer la rougeur significative de ses joues.

Ron fermait la marche... officiellement pour couvrir les arrières. Sa moue dégoûtée était revenue sur son si beau visage... Que Draco avait la féroce envie de frapper.

Draco, justement, se tenait entre deux, arborant son expression passe-partout, celle qu'il utilisait pour les cours, les courses, les sorties officielles, les dîners familiaux, les enterrements...

Et enfin restait Hermione qui observait tout ce beau monde. Insultant intérieurement le rouquin, et attendrie extérieurement par le nouveau couple...

Bref. La situation était légèrement... tendue.

Et rien ne s'arrangea avec l'arrivée à la salle sur demande.

Harry, arrivé le premier, commença à faire les cents pas devant le feu, tentant en vain d'évacuer son malaise, et son appréhension.

Draco s'assit docilement dans un fauteuil, et Hermione l'imita.

Ron resta à l'écart. Par peur de la contagion.

-Bon, fit courageusement Hermione en brisant le silence, Je suis heureuse de te voir en pleine santé Malfoy.

-Ouai?

-Ron, ça va vraiment pas le faire.

-Merci Granger, coupa Malfoy, les yeux luisant d'amusement

-Je suis désolé, fit Harry en arrêtant brusquement de tourner en rond. J'aurais dut vous en parler mais Dumby... Harry s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'il utilisait un mot bien familier pour qualifier son directeur et ce devant le blond.

-Pas d'inquiétude Potter! Fais comme chez toi.

-Dumbledore m'en a empêché.

-Ce n'est rien, fit doucement la brune. En tout cas, ça fait du bien de vous voir ensemble tous les deux. Harry rougit violemment alors que Draco tourna le regard.

-Parles pour toi, ajouta Ron pour détendre l'ambiance

-LA FERMES!

-Non, mais pas d'inquiétude Granger, reprit Draco sans toutefois se retourner. Potter et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure n'est que l'effet d'une potion que Potter à raté.

Le dit Potter blanchit immédiatement, Hermione ne crut pas une seconde cela mais fut peinée. Quant au roux, il eut encore une intervention très utile:

-Ah... j'avais eu peur...

-RONALD WEASLEY! TU N'ES QU'UN CON...

Merci Hermione, pour ce mot de fin...

* * *

**Notes:**

(1): N'allez pas croire à l'irréalité de cette scène.

(2): Bien tenté d'écrire: 'A suivre'...

(3): Pas pu m'empêcher...

(4): Je crois que c'est une chanson...

(5): Notez les Quatres: Draco inclu...

Vous croyiez que ça allait être si facile... Avec Draco Malfoy, rien n'est facile. Notre gentils survivant saura-t-il l'amadouer... ( vive Té'eff Hein?)

**A suivre:** FEU D'ARTIFICE! -_jaune_

A très bientôt!

O-R.L.


	9. Union Sacrée

**Ils vont me rendre Fou !**

_De O-R.L_

_Bêta: Misakichi_

**Tout appartient à JKR**

* * *

_Je n'ai jamais autant rougit en écrivant un chapitre. Lorsque je me suis relu... là je me suis fait peur. __Je préfère vous le dire avant. Une partie de ce chapitre (indiquée) est sexuelle. Très sexuelle. Ne la lisez pas si vous êtes gêné par ça._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction; et merci, merci à ceux qui me laissent des rewiews_

* * *

**PARTIE II: Le changement**

**Chapitre 9: **

**Union sacrée**

**Salle sur demande, toujours jeudi, toujours trois semaines après les vacances de la Toussaint, mais cette fois-ci: fin de journée**

Draco s'en voulut la seconde après avoir prononcé ces paroles. Lorsqu'il vit la tête de Harry. Et le Serpentard se traita de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, alors qu'il se levait pour cacher sa confusion. Seule la belette avait crut ce qu'il avait dit. En gros, c'était un cuisant échec.

-Hermione, ça t'embête de...

-Non, Harry. La brune se leva et empoigna Ron fermement. A tout à l'heure.

-Mais, 'mione, s'empourpra le roux, pourquoi tu...

-Écoutes bien, Ronald, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de tes réactions débiles... la voix d'Hermione se perdit alors que la porte se refermait. Draco n'eut pas le courage de parler

******WARNING : Guimauve... puis crudités**

******POV de Draco**

_Je suis con, je suis con JE SUIS CON. _Le blond se retourna pour voir ce que faisait Potty... et sa gorge s'assécha de suite. Harry le regardait, dans une expression indéchiffrable.

-Hum, fit Draco au bout d'une minute de contemplation. Tu sais Potty, tu peux partir maintenant. Je crois que l'heure s'est largement écoulé. _Mais je vais me taire oui?_

Harry se dirigea vers lui, une expression apparemment neutre sur le regard. Puis, arrivé à la hauteur du blond, il lui décolla une gifle. Draco n'eut absolument pas le temps de l'éviter sous la surprise.

-Connard, murmura le brun. Le blond, qui avait tourné la tête sous la stupeur, sentit grandir la colère en lui. De quel droit Potter se permettait-il de l'insulter. Il se retourna, près à lui décocher une gifle en retour, mais sa hargne fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il vit une larme glisser sur la joue du balafré. Sa main termina sa course sur le dos de Potter, Potter, dans ses bras, sa bouche, contre celle de celui qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper. Mais le brun le repoussa rapidement.

-Connard, réitéra-t-il avant de se diriger vers un fauteuil.

_Putain... Mais... Pourquoi il pleure? Ce n'est pas... _

_Si, en fait c'est bien de ma faute._

_JE SUIS CON!_

-Harry, je te demande pardon, fit Draco en s'approchant du brun. Celui-ci releva la tête, un peu surprit. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un Malfoy demande le pardon.

_C'était pourtant pas difficile! Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ça plus tôt!_

_-_Je n'aurais pas du dire cela tout à l'heure, continua le blond en venant s'accroupir devant le brun

_Et bien... Je suis encore vivant..._

-J'avais juste très peur_. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut? Je ne-_

-Je t'aime. Draco eut tout de suite l'occasion de savoir qu'il s'était fait pardonné car le brun fondit sur sa bouche aussi sûrement qu'un aimant (-je suis fier aussi là!-), l'envoyant sur le tapis. Il picora sa cavité buccale pendant un temps assez conséquent, et quand il se détacha du blond, haletant, le brun avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-On ne dira rien à Ron.

-Ouai, souffla Draco, heureux, même franchement bienheureux de la position qu'avait Harry, à savoir, à califourchon sur lui les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit Harry. Se fut au tour de Draco de fuser sur les lèvres du brun et de les dévorer, tout en faisant rouler le dit brun sur le sol.

-Alors on sort ensemble? Demanda Harry en reprenant son souffle, alors qu'il était passé par dessous le blond. Ce dernier sourit.

_La question parfaitement inutile. Et pourtant,_

-Je crois, oui...

-Tu crois seulement? Demanda Harry en les faisant de nouveau basculer.

-Je ne suis pas sur que l'on puisse sortir ensemble.

Harry se détacha de Draco subitement. Mais se dernier l'agrippa fermement.

-Mais on peut rester ensemble.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda le brun, refroidit

-Et bien ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait vraiment sortir d'ici ensemble, si ton petit cerveau de gryffondor comprend mieux.

Harry fit semblant de bouder, alors qu'en fait il était plus heureux que jamais.

-J'attends, Dray, fit-il, les yeux toujours tournés.

-Mon petit 'ryry d'amour à moi tout seul, dit Draco d'une voix enfantine, oui on est ensemble, et on sort ensemble partout tout le temps et pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Mais on ne sort pas de la salle pour autant.

-Voilà qui me plaît mieux, fit Harry en gigotant sur le blond, qui le fit valser de nouveau pour s'approprier correctement sa bouche.

Il commençait à être vraiment chaud lorsque Harry, comme bon Gryffondor qu'il était, s'étonna de la situation...

-Draco... je... tu... nous...

-Je bande, tu bandes, nous bandons, et OUI, vous bandez, monsieur Potter, fit Draco en imitant vaguement le professeur Snape. Harry était tout rouge. Et Draco ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau pour la peine.

-C'est que...

-Quoi, s'amusa le blond... tu trouves ça incongru à la situation?

-Euh...

-Mon dieu... Harry Potter, le gryffondor le plus prude de tout les temps, il a fallut que moi, Draco Malfoy, je tombe dessus... Ah ! si mon ancêtre Archibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Harry venait de se saisir d'une partie de son anatomie particulièrement insolite. Draco le regarda.

-Monsieur Potter, je comprend votre perversité, reprit Draco alors que le brun ne lui lâchait toujours pas le... Maiiiiiiiiis ce n'est pas parce que l'on baaaaaaande que... Ce n'est pas parce que l'on baaaaannnnde que l'on est obligééééééé de faire d'autre chooooooses plus oséeeeeees, veux-tu arrêter de faiiiiiiiiiire ça!

-Comme si ça ne te plaisais pas. C'est qui qui fantasme sur moi depuis le début de l'année?

-Tu veux riiiiiiiire, D'après ce que dit Dumbiiiiiiiiii... Mmhh ouiiiii j'aime ça...

-Dumby dit ce qu'il... ouch! Veut! Harry aussi venait de se faire capturer la même partie...

-Bon alors je disais, fit Draco alors qu'ils se tenaient maintenant les parties, un peu comme plus jeune il aurait put se tenir la barbichette s'il n'avait été pires ennemis.

Un peu.

-Ouiiiiiiii mon ange?

-On ne va peut-être pas se sauter dessus pour la première fois. L'effet de la phrase de Draco ne se fit pas attendre. Le brun se leva de sur lui, sans un regard vers en arrière...

-Et c'est moi que l'on dit prude, rigola sarcastiquement Harry en se dirigeant vers un endroit un peu paradoxal à sa soi-disant attitude vexée: la chambre de Draco. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu, car le blond courut derrière lui, et après lui avoir agrippé les fesses, se colla à lui et agrippa autre chose qui fit gémir le brun.

* * *

**PASSAGE M **(quelle surprise)

* * *

-C'était juste pour avoir ton approbation, mon petit lion... fit Draco alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre où le grand lit bien fait n'attendait qu'eux... Ils vinrent bientôt s'y vautrer.

-Je comptais bien te sauter dessus... finit le blond alors qu'il écrasait convenablement Harry contre la couette. Tes fesses me font un de ces effets...

-Qui te dit que je ne vais pas te sauter dessus... fit Harry en réussissant à s'extraire à la pression du blond et en se retournant sur lui de façon à lui manger la bouche. Il sentit bien le blond se raidir et décida de s'en amuser...

-Tu as peur pour tes jolies petites fesses?

-Euh... non... Ce n'est pas ça...

-Ah... tu as peur de mon gros engin...

-Prétentieux!

-Ah oui...

-Sérieusement Harry, fit Draco en le repoussant, une boule se formant au niveau de la gorge... -une boule? Drôle d'idée...- Harry vit bien la gêne de Draco, et accepta mentalement ce que de toute façon il était déjà parfaitement disposé à faire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de donner les pleins pouvoirs au blond pour l'instant...

-Ca dépendra de ton application mon amour... Draco l'embrassa passionnément et Harry se dit qu'il en avait peut-être déjà trop dit. Mais sa pensée commença à s'appauvrir alors que Draco entreprenait de déboutonner sa chemise. Le blond passait sa langue sur la peau ainsi libéré, et Harry commença de nouveau à se sentir gêné alors que son pire-ennemi-d'il-y-a-encore-quelques-heure lui faisait des choses. Toujours est-il qu'Harry se trouva bientôt torse nu sans même s'en être aperçu...

-Que tu as une belle peau...

-C'est pour que tu la caresses mon ange...

Le blond s'empressa de s'occuper des deux petits tétons dressés devant lui. Mais ne perdit pas son temps, car quelque chose d'encore plus dressé l'intéressait encore plus. Il ne tarda pas à déboutonner rapidement le pantalon du survivant, et libéra le membre comprimé par la dernière couche de tissu qui lui faisait obstacle.

-Que tu as un grand engin...

-C'est pour mieux te pénétrer mon ange... Draco sourit faiblement, et par curiosité, lécha le bout de la _chose_. Harry sursauta, et cette fois, le sourire de Draco se fit encore plus franc, alors qu'il chassait derrière lui le caleçon du survivant, maintenant complètement dénudé sur son lit.

-Draco... qu'est-ce que...

-Et bien Ryry...

-Tu es sûr...

-De vouloir te pénétrer?

Harry eut un sourire... avant de reposer sa tête sur le matelas. Draco goba sans prévenir le membre du brun qui pour le coup se redressa vivement en gémissant de plaisir.

-Draco, tu es encore habillé de pied en cap...

Le blond fit quelques allées et venues pour goûter au brun, avant de répondre.

-C'est que je n'ai pas besoin d'enlever grand chose pour te... Le blond s'arrêta alors que brun enlevait son sexe devenu le nouveau jouet des mains Draco, et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre... Mais soudainement il se retourna et Draco crut qu'il allait jouir sur le coup tellement la vue était... Splendide... Harry le remarqua, mais continua tranquillement à faire se qu'il comptait faire!

-Moi aussi je veux mon Kinder-Suprise (-je suis fort non?-)

-Ah... fit Draco qui bavait encore. Harry s'approcha de lui et lui déchira lestement la chemise pour rattraper le temps perdu. Draco fut projeté sur le lit et son pantalon et son caleçon ne furent bientôt qu'une forme sur la moquette alors qu'il se retrouvait bel et bien nu avec son ancienne Némésis qui le dévorait des yeux... mais qui ne tarda pas à laisser d'autre choses le dévorer. Draco gémissait de plaisir sous la langue du Gryffondor qui s'était mis en tête de dessiner tous ses muscles avant autre chose.

-C'est pas mauvais le Draco... fit finalement le brun

-Et si tu me laissais moi aussi manger en paix? Demanda le blond un sourire plus grand qu'Harry n'en avait jamais vu, et un regard si lubrique qu'il aurait perverti les anges. Draco s'allongea sur le lit alors que le survivant était resté en fixation sur sa hampe.

-Ramène tes fesses!

…

Mais il manquait encore un truc. Le truc qui les ferait s'envoler... Draco poussa un peu le brun, et commença à s'attaquer à un autre terrain, qui le faisait fantasmer depuis longtemps déjà.

-Les fesses du survivant...

-Qu'èche quèl j'on mes fèches?

-Harry ne t'as-t-on jamais apprit à ne pas parler la bouche pleine?

-Comme tu veux, fit le survivant en arrêtant ses activités sur la virilité du blond.

-Mais... c'était une blague... je disais juste que tes fesses étaient belles. Mmmhh Harry, arrêtes ou je ne vais même pas pouvoir y toucher...

-Bon, fit Harry en donnant un dernier coup de langue. Alors tes petites fesses maintenant.

-Mais...

-Allons Draco, pas de manières.

-Mais je veux être au dessus, gémit le blond alors que les mains du survivant se baladaient encore sur lui. Harry eut un sourire, puis s'allongea dans une pause totalement indécente.

-Tu t'arrangeras pour ne pas me détruire le derrière, fit Harry en rougissant.

-Tu n'as jamais... fit Draco, surpris

-Vierge comme un sein.

-Un saint plutôt.

-J'ai bien dit un saint.

-Je suis vierge aussi, admit Draco en rougissant franchement

-Bon et sinon, tu crois que je vais rester dans cette position toute la nuit?

-Tu sais comment faire? Interrogea Draco

-Avec les doigts.

-Ah... Draco entra un doigt -à peine tremblant...- dans le survivant qui frissonna

-Je t'inviterais à me mettre des suppositoires...

-Des quoi?

-Continues! Fit Harry. Draco obéit et mit immédiatement un deuxième doigt. Harry poussa un gémissement et se mordit les lèvres.

-Ça va?

-Non. Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir quelque chose dans l'arrière train.

-Tu devrais te décontracter.

-Merci, fit Harry en grimaçant. Mais bientôt il réussit, et sentir les deux doigts du blond en lui commençait à l'exciter. Le passage du troisième doigt fut douloureux, mais une surprise attendait Harry. Draco arriva à un moment à toucher quelque chose qui arracha un faible cri au lion. Draco, amusé, recommença. Et bientôt, il fut encouragé par la litanie de gémissements du survivant.

-Bon, fit Draco en retirant ses doigts. Ce n'est pas que te doigter ne me convienne pas mais...

-Passes ton pénis

-Euh..., je préférerais le garder... Harry soupira mais se dirigea tout de même vers le membre dressé de son blond, et le lécha plusieurs fois. Puis, il se remit sur le dos, et regarda Draco dont les yeux étaient plus qu'indécents. Le blond ne tarda pas à présenter son attribut à l'entrée d'Harry. Et s'y introduit bientôt. Harry tenta de rester décontracté, mais mine de rien... Et Harry cria de douleur et de plaisir mêlé lorsque Draco toucha de nouveau l'endroit qui lui faisait tant d'effet

-Attends, demanda Harry. Le blond resta bien sage, alors que le brun le sentait trembler en lui. Mais Draco ne voulait absolument pas blesser son petit cœur, et surtout pas le brusquer pour leur première fois. Alors même si son bas ventre le suppliait de bouger, Draco attendit. Puis, Harry fit un petit mouvement pour indiquer à Draco qu'il pouvait y aller. Et Harry hurla tellement se fut bon. Et Draco mugit tellement se fut divin. Il avait l'impression de se mouvoir en un ange. Et les gémissements d'Harry étaient angéliques. Harry quand à lui, ne pensait plus à rien. Il était déjà au ciel. Puis, la cadence s'intensifia, jusqu'à ce que Draco pilonne le survivant comme un enragé. Les deux garçons hurlaient en cœur et Harry ne tarda pas à jouir sur son propre torse. Draco se sentant venir, préféra se retirer d'Harry, et jouit sur le ventre du survivant qui fut bientôt recouvert de semence. (des milliers de pauvres petits spermatozoïdes gâchés. )

Draco se dit que la semence de Potter était peut-être bonne, alors il en lécha un peu.

-C'est bon? Souffla Harry

-Immonde, répliqua Draco donc un petit filament pendait de la bouche. Harry rigola et Draco lécha un peu plus, avant de porter sa bouche à Harry, et l'embrassant, il lui fit connaître...

Personne ne sut jamais où était passé la lampée apporté par Draco, car quand il se séparèrent, leur bouche étaient bien vide. Draco n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour emmener son balafré dans son lit et les deux garçons s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**FIN DU PASSAGE M**

* * *

**'****-,-' H '-,-' D '-,-'**

******Bureau de Dumbledore, quelques heures après.**

_L'amour est en-fant de bohème!_

_Il n'a jamais jamais connu de loiiii!_

(J'espère qu'il n'a pas vu ça. Non, Dumbledore est curieux, mais pas indécent non plus. Pour qui le prenez-vous?)

-Albus? Demanda Severus Snape en entrant dans le bureau du directeur qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose de propre...

-Severus? s'étonna le directeur, rayonnant

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?

-J'ai enfin réussit mon enfant! Je suis heureux.

-Ah...

-Que viens-tu faire?

-La nouvelle dose de Felix Felicis est prête

L'AMOUR EST EN-FANT DE BOHEME

IL N'A JAMAIS JAMAIS CONNU DE LOI!

-Dumbledore? Fit l'espion, statufié

-Allons mon enfant, tu devrais être heureux aujourd'hui. Nous allons pouvoir déterminer le nombre exact d'Horcruxes que Tom à fait...

-Nous en sommes à combien déjà?

-Et bien... la bague, le journal, le médaillon, le diadème.

-Cela fait quatre. Six en ajoutant Potter et Nagini. Je me demande comment il peut être encore vivant avec tant de séparation de l'âme...

-Ah... et bien disons que le mal n'a pas de limite, fit Dumby, toujours avec son sourire guilleret aux lèvres.

-Vous pensez qu'il ait pu en faire beaucoup plus?

-Non. Severus, j'ai eut une idée.

-Vous m'en direz tant. Vous? Avoir des idées?

-Êtes-vous jaloux?

-Je suis assez offusqué qu'un hystérique soit plus intelligent que moi...

-Hi! hi! Hi!

-Bon, et votre brillante idée ?

-Pourrais-tu aller te renseigner auprès de madame Malfoy, si Tom lui avait donné...

-Un objet très important à ces yeux?

-Voilà

-Maintenant?

-Dès que tu m'auras apporté Felix.

-Je l'ai ici, fit Severus en montrant une petite bonbonne.

-Tu as pris ta part?

-Évidemment.

-Bien. Alors tu peux y aller.

******Appartement sur Demande**

******A une heure où tout le monde s'endort...**

La faim réveilla Harry. Les événements qui s'étaient produit il y a quelques heures déjà lui revinrent en mémoire et il sourit de contentement. Mais son sourire se fana quelque peut en se rendant compte que Draco n'était plus à ses cotés. Harry se dit qu'il était peut-être partit, et qu'il allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une boule se forma malgré lui au creux de son ventre. Il s'habilla rapidement, remarquant que ses vêtement étaient rangés, pliés et repassés sur une commode. Puis il sortit de la chambre, et trouva le salon vide. Mais dans la salle sur demande, on ne met jamais longtemps pour trouver l'objet de ses recherche. Et Harry se rendit bientôt compte que le blond était dans la salle de bain. Il décida d'y entrer, et fut presque surpris que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée. Il y vit un signe encourageant.

-Le petit lion est réveillé?

-Ouai, marmonna Harry en se rendant compte que son petit ange était sous la douche. Il ne résista pas plus de trois secondes à l'idée de le rejoindre.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es partis?

-Déjà en manque? Ironisa le blond qui se shampouinait les cheveux énergiquement. Harry lui pinça la cuisse pour la peine, et se mit sous le jet de la douche qui s'était subitement agrandie... Et il commença à se laver. Les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à trouver l'atmosphère étouffante, et leur bas ventre gênant. Mais ils ne se touchèrent pas, encore peu sûrs d'eux (y croiront ceux qui auront sauté le passage...). Toutefois, Harry finit par prendre l'initiative à la sortie. En fait, il ne pouvait déjà plus se retenir d'embrasser le blond, qui fut surprit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Harry

-C'est que...

-Quoi? Le petit lion commençait à avoir un peu peur.

-Tu as eus mal, fit Draco en rougissant. Et je ne voulais pas te faire... Draco ne put finir sa phrase, sa bouche emprisonnée par celle d'Harry.

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, fit celui-ci avant de remettre ses affaires. Le blond, rassuré, sourit. Puis estimant que c'était désormais son droit, roula une bonne pelle au survivant avant de sortir. Celui-ci ne pouvant s'empêcher un «Draco» aussi outré qu'effarouché, n'en fut pas moins ravit. Et sortant quelques secondes plus tard, constata que le blond s'était mit à table. Il prit une chaise.

-Tes amis vont se faire du soucis, commenta Draco

-Ça t'embêtes?

-Pas le moins du monde, répliqua Draco en se servant allègrement. Il avait une faim de loup, et avait bien envie de ne pas s'arrêter là avec Potter. Mais un événement vint troubler leur repas. L'arrivée du maître des lieux. Albus W. P. B. Dumby.

-Bonsoir les jeunes, lança le directeur jovial. Les deux jeunes en question manquèrent respectivement de s'étouffer en prenant conscience qu'ils n'avaient rien fermé durant leurs ébats. Dumbledore était peut-être arrivé dans le salon, et avait peut-être entendu... Beuurk

-Monsieur...

-Harry. Je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner, je me doutais que tu étais ici. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as parfaitement le droit de passer plus de temps avec Draco que ce qui t'es imposé. Le sous-entendu plus que limpide du directeur fit rougir les deux jeunes gens.

-Mais je ne suis pas ici pour m'occuper de votre vie sentimentale -Ah bon?-

-Monsieur?

-Je venais vous apporter de la Felix felicis

-Hein? s'étonnèrent en cœur les deux jeunes garçons

-Oui... j'ai absolument besoin de cette information capitale dont je t'avais parlé Harry, et que tu as surpris, Draco. Et vous aller la récupérer demain après midi à l'occasion de votre cours particulier avec Horace.

-Monsieur? Demanda Harry. Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas vous-même.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'avec toute la chance du monde je réussisse. Non, vous l'aurez dès demain, et nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Draco, saches que ta mère sera ici demain matin.

-Merci Monsieur, fit Draco, humblement, et surtout encore trop gêné de savoir que le vieil Homme était déjà au courant. Ce dernier sortit bientôt de la pièce en sifflotant.

******POV de Dumbledore**

_Bon... je crois que je vais ouvrir une bonne bouteille, et danser un peu..._

_Un nouvel Horcruxe dans le coffre de Gringotts, d'après la dame Malfoy..._

_Mes deux petits tourtereaux qui sont ensemble_

_Severus qui a finit félix, et les deux qui vont pêcher les informations._

_TOUT VA POUR LE MIEUX DANS LE MEILLEUR DES MONDES POSSIBLE_

_Enfin, en faisant comme si Tom n'existait pas._

******Salle sur demande**

-Tu crois qu'il sait?

-Je pense, répondit Harry, qui était aussi gêné par la situation

-Peut m'importe, décréta le blond alors qu'il prenait sa dernière bouchée de dessert, avant de se lever, et de retourner dans la salle de bain avant de se coucher.

-Je vais y aller, dit Harry au blond qui était sorti de la salle de bain

-Tu rigoles?

-Hein?

-Pourquoi veux-tu partir?

-Et bien...

-Bon, et bien, mon lit ne s'est comme même pas agrandit pour rien.

En suivant Draco dans sa chambre, Harry se rendit compte que le lit s'était bel et bien élargit. Draco l'embrassa.

-Il faut que je me mette à genoux? Demanda ironiquement le blond en levant un sourcil ce qui fit sourire Harry.

-Je vais moi-aussi me laver les dents, répondit-il.

Les deux garçons se couchèrent ensuite... mais ne tardèrent pas à reprendre des activités disons... loin d'être catholiques. Mais bien peu leur importait. Toutefois, minuit étant passé, Harry repoussa son ange.

-Mais... gémit le blond

-Il faut dormir

-Mais j'ai encore...

-Draco!

-Bon, Bon... les deux garçons s'endormirent quelques minutes après comme des bienheureux, un petit peu fatigués par leur nouveau sport...

**Le lendemain matin, Vendredi, huit heure, Bureau du directeur de Poudlard.**

-Bill Weasley, c'est votre nom? Demanda Narcissa Malfoy

-C'est ça, répondit le grand rouquin

-Mon mari a toujours détesté les Weasley. Fort heureusement pour moi, il n'est plus là pour me le répéter jours après jours.

-Merci, fit le roux qui semblait prendre cela pour compliment

-Bon, interrompit Dumbledore, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je voudrais insister sur quelques points.

-Monsieur Deumblodore?

-Dumbledore, corrigea Dumby

-Oui...

-Vous êtes consciente d'être obligée de vous cacher ici après l'opération?

-Parfaitement.

-Bon. Vous devrez faire très attention, bien que j'ai placé des agents partout.

-J'ai parfaitement compris. Quelques coups furent frappé à la porte, et Harry Potter entra dans le bureau directorial, le rouge aux joues.

-Monsieur Potter... Draco enleva le sort d'invisibilité de sur lui.

-Draco, réitéra la femme, mais cette fois avec un sourire pétillant

-Mère, fit Draco en venant la serrer dans ses bras.

-Je vais venir habiter avec toi après cette opération. Cela m'évitera d'une part de me faire tuer, et de l'autre, nous pourrons jouer aux échecs. Draco rougit brutalement, gêné.

-Bien, mère.

-Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je pense qu'il a quelque chose à vous annoncer, dit Dumbledore, amusé. Il n'est plus tout à fait seul dans l'appartement. Les lèvres de la Dame Malfoy s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier qui fit frémir Harry.

-Et qui est la jeune fille...

-Ce n'est pas ça! Dit Draco d'une voix un peu trop aiguë

-Tiens, fit la femme, amusée... Et c'est?

Draco se retourna, perdant tout courage devant cette soudaine situation, qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'affronter tout de suite.

-Allons, Draco, reprit Narcissa d'une voix douce, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Même si tu copulais avec Monsieur Potter...

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de rire, tout comme le dit Potter, mais ce dernier eut surtout un violent rougissement lorsque les yeux de madame Malfoy se posèrent sur lui. Draco suffoqua également, mais ce dit que de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il n'eut même pas besoin de parler que sa mère éclatait de rire.

-Et bien Draco... fit la femme avec un grand sourire... je laisserais de la place à ton nouveau petit ami. Les deux jeunes gens en question rougirent de nouveau. Harry c'est bien cela...

-Oui, fit le survivant, n'arrivant à produire qu'un petit gazouillis.

-Draco a toujours eut bon goût. Dieu merci pour cela il n'a pas hérité de son idiot de père. Mais de moi. Bien heureuse de savoir que mon fils est un traître à son sang. Vu l'état de notre Famille... Nous devenons maintenant les gentils Malfoy! Si mon mari entendait ça...

-Pourquoi dites vous 'traître à son sang'? s'insurgea -timidement- Harry

-Tant que Lucius est un fervent partisan de l'autre pourriture, Draco est dans cette position, un traître à son sang. Il n'en reste pas moins mon petit bout adoré, puisque moi je deviens une traître, quasiment adultère à son mari en étant ici, et en m'apprêtant à faire ce que je vais faire.

-Hum, hum, renifla Dumbledore. Je trouve cette discutions tout à fait charmante, mais il est maintenant temps d'y aller. Et vous, jeunes gens, de partir en cours.

******Quelques minutes plus tard, devant la salle de métamorphose.**

Quand Harry arriva devant sa salle de cours, il fut accueillit comme d'habitude, personne n'étant au courant de sa toute nouvelle relation avec le serpentard. Ron l'évita soigneusement, et Harry ne lui courut pas après, alors qu'Hermione venait lui parler avec un grand sourire.

-Alors? Demanda-t-elle

-C'est officiel, murmura le brun

-J'en était sûre. Draco aura été trop trouillard...

-Je ne suis par trouillard, chuchota le concerné, outré, à l'oreille de la brune, qui après la surprise, éclata de rire.

-Tu vas pouvoir reprendre les questions à ma place, signifia Harry. J'en ai soupé.

-C'est pas bien ça mon Ryry, chuchota Draco à son oreille.

-Peu m'intéresse!

-On arrête de bavarder pour entrer en classe signifia sèchement Mc Gonagall

-Bien, le professeur Chourave m'a chargé de vous informer qu'elle ne vous fera pas cours cet après midi. Aussitôt, il y eut un grand brouhaha dans la salle, qui s'estompa immédiatement sous l'ordre de la directrice adjointe. Et le cours commença

******Midi, Bureau directorial**

-Draco, Harry, vous avez finit de manger?

-Non, répondit Draco. Nous avons préféré manger ici.

-Ils ne sont pas encore revenus. Mais cela n'est plus qu'une question de minute d'après mes dernières informations. Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent sans consulter le directeur.

'BANG'

-Professeur Snape? Est-ce une façon d'entrer dans mon bureau?

-Monsieur le directeur, fit sèchement le professeur en dénudant son bras, et montrant sa marque déformée et ondoyante sous sa peau.

-Il sait, fit le directeur en plissant les yeux.

-D'une façon comme d'une autre.

-Maugrey, demanda Dumby dans sa cheminée

-Monsieur Dumbledore?

-Veuillez renforcer la sécurité, et demander aux deux opérateurs de se dépêcher

-Ils arrivent à l'instant

-Très bien, rapatriez tout le monde.

-Bien Monsieur.

Les flammes crépitèrent bientôt, et la mère de Draco, ainsi que Bill Weasley revinrent.

-Narcissa, fit Snape, comment tout cela s'est-il passé?

-Mais, Severus, c'était MA question, s'insurgea le directeur.

-Très bien, confia la femme, même si je n'ai que très moyennement apprécié la partie avec le Dragon.

-Bon, donnez la coupe à Harry, demanda le Directeur.

-Mais, s'interposa Snape.

-C'est le moyen le plus efficace.

-C'est elle, murmura Harry avant même d'avoir l'objet en main. Dumbledore alla chercher l'épée dans sa vitrine.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un veut le faire?

-Non merci, répondirent-ils tous en cœur. Alors le vieil Homme plaça la coupe sur le bureau, et avec une agilité sans limites apparente, il abattit l'épée dessus si fort que la coupe se brisa en deux, alors que tout le monde dans la salle pouvait entendre le même hurlement lointain.

-C'est immonde, décréta madame Malfoy. Voilà qui me couperait rapidement l'appétit.

-Vous avez là une bonne idée. Allons manger!

C'est ainsi que tout le Monde suivit le directeur à travers les couloirs, Alors que celui-ci les menait à la salle sur Demande.

Ce fut le repas le plus étrange de la vie du survivant. Draco à sa droite, Severus Snape et la mère du blond en face. Dumbledore entre les deux. Et bien plus animé qu'Harry n'ai jamais put l'imaginer. Snape et la mère de Draco parlait allègrement entre eux, alors que Dumbledore expliquait beaucoup de théories à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Harry se détendit bientôt. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien.

-Professeur, c'est plutôt curieux, ma tête ne me fait plus mal, et je n'ai eut aucun cauchemars la nuit dernière. Dumbledore eut un petit sourire avant de répondre.

-Sais-tu où tu trouvais la nuit dernière?

-Euh...

-Dans mon lit, coupa Draco. Harry, tu avais du direct-pourriture toutes les nuits?

-Euh, oui, répondit Harry.

-Un bon nombre de nuits blanches, sans compter son mal de tête, renchérit Dumbledore, s'amusant à faire rougir son survivant. Et comme par hasard, il s'en va quand vous êtes ensembles. Avez-vous une idée de la raison ?

-C'est l'amouuuuuuuuuuur, hulula le professeur de DCFM

-Mais oui, Severus. L'amour. Ce sentiment que Voldemort est incapable de supporter, et qui le repousse. _Et qui a peut-être une chance de détruire l'Horcruxe dans Harry sans détruire Harry lui-même, _pensa Dumbledore pour lui-même.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez tenté de nous mettre ensemble? Demanda Draco

-C'est de ça dont vous parliez l'autre jour?

-Oui pour les deux. Enfin un peu moins sur la première

-Comment ça? Demanda Harry, vous étiez tout le temps...

-En train d'essayer de vous faire ouvrir les yeux plus vite, s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas être celui qui vous ai forcé à vous aimer, à vous embrasser, à vous...

-ON A COMPRIT, interrompirent Draco et Harry en même temps en rougissant. Les trois adultes ne purent s'empêcher d'être très amusés de leur réaction.  
Mais mentalement, Draco prit note de ne jamais plus laisser Harry dormir tout seul. Le petit blond n'avait aucune envie que son petit coeur souffre alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de l'en empêcher. ( mignon, hein?)

-Monsieur le directeur, puisque Harry n'a pas de cauchemars...

-Oui, vous pourrez dormir ensemble. Passez-nous les détails. Nous sommes à table. Draco rougit allègrement. Et Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire ravit

-Tu veux vraiment de moi toutes les nuits? Demanda Harry à l'oreille son ange

-Et j'ai trouvé une sacrée bonne excuse, non? Chuchota Draco. De toute façon je me serais arrangé... j'aime trop t'avoir pour te laisser partir...

-Tant mieux, fit Harry, reconnaissant de ne déceler aucune pitié dans la voix de Draco, et que le blond n'ait pas décidé de le garder près de lui juste pour avoir bonne conscience. Pour la peine, le brun l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Les garçons, dit fermement Narcissa. Où vous croyez-vous. On ne se tripote pas à table.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, gémit Harry

-Je sais que mon fils est la perfection incarné, mais laissez-le entier, et mangez plutôt votre assiette. Le brun rougit et Dumbledore pouffa, alors que Rogue avait un sourire amusé...

******Après-Midi, Appartement sur demande**

-Bon, dit Madame Malfoy, alors que Rogue et Dumby étaient partit vaquer à leur activités respectives, Je vais réarranger tout ça. Elfes! Une vingtaine d'elfes arrivèrent autour de la femme.

-Les garçons, si vous pouviez aller dans la chambre, sans faire de cochonneries bien sûr, pendant que je m'occupe de cet endroit bien trop petit à mon goût.

-Ils viennent d'où, ces elfes? Demanda Harry

-De chez nous, répondit Draco après avoir embrassé son petit cœur. Je pense que Maman va rapatrier un bon nombre de choses...

-Ah bon... et qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous pendant se temps là?

-Et bien... Si tu jouais du piano... au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu jouais ?

-J'essayais de te draguer...

-C'était plutôt réussit, rigola Draco. Je n'ai jamais si peu dormit ces derniers mois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu hantais ma tête!

-Oh... quelle horreur.

-Moques-toi...

-Je n'ai rien dit!

-Presque pas.

******Soirée, Appartement sur demande**

Lorsque les deux garçons sortirent de leur chambre, quelques heures plus tard, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de se trouver dans un couloir. Ils regardèrent les différentes portes et retrouvèrent la salle de bain, semblable maintenant à une salle de bain de préfet. La bibliothèque qui semblait avoir enflée.

-Maman a apporté les livres de la maison, constata Draco.

Il y avait aussi leur bureau, la salle sur demande. Le couloir se terminait d'un côté par une grande fenêtre. Il avait été aussi rehaussé en plafond. Et de l'autre côté, par un escalier en colimaçon. Les deux garçons le descendirent et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la salle principale que Narcissa avait agrandi, et soigneusement décoré. L'on aurait dit une mini-grande salle. Puis à l'autre coté, un autre escalier menait aux appartements de la femme. L'endroit était vraiment chaleureux, et Harry en fut presque surprit par rapport au style, et au caractère de la blonde.

-Bon, on y va, demanda Draco en sortant sa fiole

-Oui.

-Bonne chance, les garçons, fit Madame Malfoy qui venait de redescendre.

-Très belle décoration, dit Harry avant d'avaler la sienne

-Merci, Harry, vous êtes mignon. Bientôt les deux jeunes gens eurent un air euphorique et sortirent de la salle, main dans la main.

******Serre de Botanique**

Les deux jeunes gens trouvèrent, comme si rien n'était fait au hasard, leur professeur penché au bord d'une serre coupant de petites feuilles de plante. Le blond s'approcha rapidement.

-Draco!

-Professeur!

-Mais enfin jeune Homme... Harry? Le professeur Slughorn était bien étonné de trouver ses deux meilleurs élèves près des serres de botanique, où il avait finit de faire son petit marché.

-Professeur! s'exclama le brun, tout joyeux.

-Mais quelqu'un peu vous voir! s'exaspéra Slugy

-Qui s'en soucis? Dirent Harry et Draco en cœur

-Mais où allez-vous?

-Nous allons voir Hagrid

-Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir du château seuls!

-Et bien venez avec nous! Dirent les deux garçons en doublant le professeur. Celui-ci s'empressa pour les rattraper...

Devant la cabane d'Hagrid, à la nuit tombée

-Hagrid? C'est une acromentula?

-Oui

-Vous avez réussit à la tuer, mes félicitations.

-Hein?

-Hagrid ne l'a pas tué, il était son ami, fit laconiquement le brun

-Ah... Hagrid me permettriez vous de... dans un but purement académique bien sûr... Le venin d'acromentula est si rare...

******Dans la cabane D'Hagrid **(mix livre, film, et besoin de la fiction, en accéléré )

Hagrid venait de s'endormir à même son siège, après les nombreux verres d'alcool consommés... Le professeur de Potion était un petit peu éméché également. Harry et Draco, pourtant sombres, restaient euphoriques. C'était leur heure de chance.

_Draco avait entendu la conversation dévier petit à petit d'Hagrid lorsque celui-ci s'était endormi après sa chanson, sur la mère d'Harry. Son nouveau compagnon avait parlé de la nuit où ses parents avaient été tués. Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant les yeux d'Harry s'assombrir, même avec Felix... puis, tout avait tourné à propos du sacrifice... et de la tâche d'élu qu'avait Harry. Et plus Harry parlait, plus Draco n'avait qu'une envie, le serrer dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner de ses remarques acerbes. Felix Felicis allait non seulement donner le souvenir de Slughorn, Draco le sentait, mais elle allait aussi les rapprocher encore plus, un jour seulement après qu'ils se soient dévoilés... et sautés dessus... Puis, Draco se mit à parler de lui, et de ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il en pensait, combien il regrettait. Finalement, le blond ne résista plus à l'envie de prendre le survivant dans ses bras, et celui-ci se lova dans son coup. _

Et finalement, quelques tours de courage plus tard, le professeur donnait son souvenir, rassuré par le fait que Draco soit maintenant accepté -et même plus, par le survivant, alors que lui-même n'avait pas fait que de bonnes choses. Il demanda tout de même de ne pas trop mal le juger après l'avoir vu...

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

-Draco... Harry! Et bien, vous avez encore l'air sous influence de Felix Felicis, dit malicieusement le directeur. Les deux garçons hochèrent vivement, pour ne pas dire qu'en fait, il avait faillit faire des choses... dans les couloirs...

-Monsieur, nous avons le souvenir, dit fièrement Harry

-Bien. Nous allons voir ça tout de suite. Draco, tu peux rester. Le blond hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Le vieux directeur tamisa les lumière, et sortit (ou plutôt ressortit, de là où l'il avait rangé quelques instants plus tôt) la pensine de son placard...

-Venez, fit le directeur. Et les deux garçons, plongèrent l'un après l'autre leur tête dans la pensine, et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le souvenir de Slugy...

**'****-,-' H '-,-' D'-,-'**

**_Se référer au livre: Voldemort à l'intention de créer_**

**'****-,-' H '-,-' D'-,-'**

-C'est vraiment répugnant, dit Draco, alors qu'ils étaient ressortit de la pensine. Harry regardait le directeur dont une expression de profonde confusion émanait, ce qui était un fait plus qu'inquiétant.

-Professeur? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, fit Dumbledore sans le regarder

**POV de Dumbledore (pour vous éclairer, je suis gentil, hein?)**

-Qu'y a-t-il? Il n'en reste plus qu'un à trouver? Nous avons déjà détruit le journal, la bague, le médaillon, le diadème de Serdaigle, la coupe, ce qui nous en fait cinq, il ne reste plus que deux, et vous aviez dit être sûr que Nagini était un Horcruxe... Il n'en reste qu'un à trouver...

_Et il est devant mes yeux..._

_-_Oui, fit lascivement Dumbledore en évitant le regard du survivant. En fait je sais où se trouve le dernier Horcruxe...

-Professeur? Fit Harry étonné. Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

_TOI! Mon pauvre petit bout... _Le professeur était plus triste que jamais

-Je ne connais pas sa forme, juste sa localisation. Je m'en occuperais prochainement. Mais le plus important maintenant devient Nagini, l'autre ne posera pas de problème à détruire _Il suffira que Tom te tue._ Mais quelque chose me dit que Tom, en apprenant la visite madame Malfoy à Gringotts, ne va pas tarder à se rendre compte du manque de ses Horcruxes. Je pense que cette fois, même tout l'amour que tu pourras avoir, et réciproquement, avec Draco ne pourra pas t'empêcher d'avoir des visions. Tu pourras en profiter, enfin en profiter... pour vérifier que nous n'avons pas oublié d'Horcruxes.

-Professeur! s'exclama Harry, épouvanté. Dumbledore se retourna, et vit que sont petit protégé condamné était effrayé par lui.

-Qu'y a t-il Harry?

-Je... rien, balbutia Harry. Même Draco avait un peu pâlit, et Dumbledore ne comprit pas. C'est alors qu'une larme tomba sur sa main. Le vieil homme comprit en quelque secondes ce qui avait effrayé les deux jeunes gens. Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues, et cela ne devait pas être une vision très rassurante après l'annonce d'une si bonne nouvelle...

-Monsieur, est-ce que l'Horcruxe manquant aurait un rapport avec vous?

-Allons Harry, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Bon, je vais vous laisser, finit le directeur dans un calme olympien qui l'étonna lui-même. Je crois que la mère de Draco vous attend pour le repas. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, professeur, dirent les deux garçons en sortant rapidement.

******Appartement sur Demande, Heure du repas (Warning : Guimauve)**

-Draco? s'exclama Narcissa en voyant les deux garçons rentrer déboussolés. Monsie... Harry... que s'est-il passé? Interrogea la femme plus qu'inquiète de voir les deux jeunes gens – sans doutes les deux princes de Poudlard – dans un tel état.

-Euh... rien, répondit le Gryffondor. Je crois que c'est à cause de la fin des effets de Felix Felicis, ça fait un gros coup de Blues, mentit-il pour cacher la vrai raison. La femme sourit immédiatement, rassurée, et vint serrer les deux jeunes gens dans ses bras.

-Bon, on mange? Demanda doucement la femme

-Ouai, fit Draco, que l'étreinte avec sa mère avait un peu raffermit... Il était surtout surpris qu'elle ait joint Harry à celui-ci, et à vrai dire, celui-ci surpris, n'en était pas moins heureux. Tout le monde passa à table, et ce fut Madame Malfoy qui engagea la conversation, parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la nouvelle organisation qu'elle voulait donner à cette salle qui avait des pouvoirs infinis d'extension, arrivant à faire sourire les deux garçon, et Harry qui se dit qu'il aimait finalement bien la mère de Draco.

-A ta première réaction, Harry, je suis certaine que tu m'avais placé au même rang que mon mari, dit la femme à un moment.

-C'était vrai, admit Harry, mais sachez que ce n'est plus le cas.

-Tu m'en vois ravie.

-Mais, excusez ma curiosité, je me demande du coup pourquoi vous vous êtes mariée avec Monsieur Malfoy. Il vit Draco se raidir, et sa mère, perdre un peu de son sourire.

-J'ai aimé Lucius. Même si je n'adhérais pas à ses idées. C'est donc naturellement que j'ai mis au monde ma petite merveille (Draco rougit instantanément à sa présentation). Mais Lucius n'a jamais eut beaucoup d'amour pour Draco, même si je crois que jusqu'à ce que celui-ci te rejoigne, il en était plutôt fier. Il a fait des choses que je ne lui pardonnerais pas.

-Maman, siffla Draco

-Tu ne comptes pas lui en parler? Fit sa mère interloquée

-Non, s'outra Draco, en voyant que les graines de la curiosité étaient jeté en Harry, même si celui-ci essayait de le cacher, Draco connaissait trop son visage pour être trompé.

-Bien... c'est ton choix. Enfin, non, pas bien. Tu ne te rappelles déjà plus de ce que je te disais il y a quelques années. Pas de secret dans un couple, et...

-Maman, cria presque Draco, avant de se lever et de disparaître à l'étage.

-Excuses-le, Harry.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Disons que des choses se sont passées entre Draco et son père. Mais c'est à lui de t'en parler pas à moi.

-Des choses? Demanda Harry, qui se maudissait de tant de curiosité que son petit ange ne tolérait pas.

-C'est le terme le plus indéfini que j'ai trouvé.

-Bon. Je n'insiste pas. Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit madame Malfoy

-Veux-tu!

-Pardon?

-Si comme je le crois je vais devenir ta belle-mère, et oui, belle, alors tâches de m'appeler par mon prénom. Je m'appelle Narcissa.

-Narcissa, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Et quand cela te sera naturel, tu me tutoieras...

-Bien sûr, fit Harry, ravit.

-Bonne nuit à toi, conclu Narcissa. Harry s'empressa de rejoindre son ange, et ne le trouva pas dans la salle de bain. Se lavant convenablement, puisque toutes ses affaires étaient désormais ici, Harry rejoignit bientôt sa chambre.

-Draco! s'écria Harry en voyant son ange roulé en boule sur le sol

-Vas-t-en!

-Mais...

-Je ne veux pas entendre un mot!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Ce qui me prend? Hurla le blond en se relevant, Et Harry vit dans la pénombre les larmes ruisselants sur son visage. De quel droit tu fouilles dans mon enfance! Ça ne te regardes pas!

-Mais Draco, je n'ai rien fouillé du tout, fit Harry en comprenant que Draco pensait que sa mère lui avait raconté cette fameuse « chose » -enfin fameuse...-

-Menteur

-Draco, je ne te mens pas, fit Harry doucement. Je ne me permettrais pas de faire une telle chose, fit Harry en s'approchant de son ange qui semblait un peu rassuré. Et Harry le prit complètement dans ses bras et le berça pendant quelques minutes.

-Cependant, dit-il à son oreille, ça m'a l'air trop important pour que cela reste un secret. Draco se détacha de lui, avec un mouvement de refus presque suppliant de la tête, et alla se coucher. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, et l'enserra dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit mon ange, dit-il avant de l'embrasser

-Bonne nuit, murmura Draco, d'une voix étranglée. Harry s'endormit en pensant qu'il y avait là un abcès qu'il fraudait crever le plus vite possible avec Draco...

* * *

******FIN DE LA PARTIE II**

* * *

Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir lut cette petite... grosse hallucination de ma part. N'ayant jamais écrit dans ce style avant, je me trouve un peu gonflé. Enfin peu importe si vous avez aimé.

J'espère que je n'ai choqué personne, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas prévenu. Hi! hi! hi...

**Avez-vous trouvé ça bien ?**

Merci à Mozart, pour ses concertos qui me font écrire aussi rapidement qu'une Dactylo. Et surtout:

Merci à ma bêta, Misakichi! (même si décidément, il faut que je sabote son travail tout le temps.)

**A suivre: La partie III: Effondrement **-Ne tremblez pas si fort, vous faites bouger l'écran!

A très bientôt!

O-R.L.


	10. Le siège de Poudlard

**Ils vont me rendre Fou !**

_De O-R.L_

_Bêta : Misakichi_

**Tout appartient à JKR**

* * *

_Je n'ai qu'un seul conseil (pour cette partie III) : sortez vos mouchoirs... voici le mélo... Cela durera jusqu'à ce que Harry ou Voldemort périsse ..._

UN GRAND MERCI AUX REWIEWERS (et les autres, qu'attendez vous? (rappelez-vous, chers lecteurs, tout âne aime les carottes.))

* * *

**PARTIE III: L'effondrement**

**Chapitre 10: **

**Le siège de Poudlard**

**Dans la chambre du nouveau couple, Samedi matin**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il eut le grand plaisir de sentir le blond à ses côtés, et dût le réveiller en se blottissant contre lui. Mais Draco n'en fut pas fâché parce que lui aussi amorça le mouvement pour enlacer le brun.

-Bonjour, dit-il. Harry releva la tête et embrassa son petit ange.

-Bonjour.

-Harry tu as vu l'heure qu'il est, s'inquiéta soudainement Draco

-Hum... Harry se tourna et vit qu'il était dix heure. Et bien?

-On ne voit pas le temps passer lorsque que celui-ci est parfait...

-Merci Draco, fit Harry en souriant. Mais dix heure c'est pas la mort. Chez les Gryffondors, l'heure approuvée, c'est onze.

-Et tu t'étonnes qu'ils soient moins intelligent que nous. Aïe! Harry venait de mordiller le coup dans lequel il s'était logé

-Ça t'apprendra à traiter ma maison.

-Bon... Bon... on va déjeuner, j'ai faim...

-Ouai. Les deux garçons se levèrent, et Harry sentit en lui un début d'érection lorsqu'il vit le blond nu dans la lumière du petit jour qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire ce genre de choses... Et les deux garçons descendirent déjeuner.

-Bonjour Maman

-Bonjour Draco

-Bonjour Mad... Narcissa

-Bien! Bonjour Harry

-Installez-vous.

'crack'

-Dobby? s'exclama Harry

-Monsieur Harry Potter!

-Dobby, que viens-tu faire ici? interrogea le survivant

-Dumbledore a demandé à Dobby de venir ici, Monsieur. Il a dit que vous et Madame Malfoy ainsi que Draco deviez aller à la grande salle. Il ajoute pour Draco que ce n'est plus la peine de se cacher, puisque la trahison de votre mère est connue. Il vous demande de venir le plus rapidement possible. Tout Poudlard est en état d'alerte

-Que ce passe-t-il Dobby? Demanda Harry qui craignait de parfaitement connaître la réponse

-Et bien... Monsieur... Dobby n'est pas sûr... mais il croit avoir entendu que le Seigneur noir allait attaquer le château, dit Dobby en frissonnant.

-Merci Dobby.

-On y va, dit Draco

-Mais on est en robe de chambre! s'exclama Harry

-Et tu n'es pas coiffé! Renchérit sa mère en plaisantant. Je vous attends les garçons. Dépêchez-vous!

Les deux garçons remontèrent en trombe dans leur appartement et choisirent rapidement leurs affaires. Draco, un peu plus lent à les trouver, ne put dissimuler l'érection qui lui venait à la vue d'Harry de bon matin (enfin pas très bon mais...enfin bref)

-Draco! s'exclama le survivant outré. Ce n'est pas le moment de me reluquer!

-Mais c'est mon droit, geignit le Serpentard

-Sûrement, mais on a pas le temps.

Draco bougonna quelque chose à propos du temps, mais termina de se préparer. Il allait se saisir de sa brosse quand Harry lui empoigna le bras.

-Tu es magnifique comme ça.

Draco ne put rien faire pour rester dans la chambre, alors il finit comme même par empoigner sa brosse et courut après le survivant. Les deux garçons prirent chacun un croissant avant de suivre Narcissa à travers les couloirs.

**Dans la grande salle**

D'un commun accord, Harry et Draco avaient décidé que ce n'était pas tout à fait le bon moment pour apprendre au monde sorcier qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Harry entra donc rapidement sous les yeux de la grande salle. Suivit quelques instants plus tard par madame Malfoy et Draco qui s'assirent quelque part près des Serpentards dans un brouhaha général

-Silence s'il vous plait! dit Dumbledore alors que les rumeurs s'amplifiaient et devenaient assourdissantes lorsqu'une flopée d'aurors arriva dans la grande salle. Aussitôt le silence se fit alors que Maugrey Fol-œil venait serrer brièvement la main au directeur.

-Voldemort s'apprête à attaquer ce château.

Le brouhaha se fit de nouveau, et Dumbledore ramena le calme par un 'BANG' très sonore de sa baguette.

Draco et Harry se demandaient intérieurement comment le directeur pouvait d'un seul coup paraître sérieux et puissant, alors qu'il se montrait la plupart du temps gamin. Ils se dirent que s'était Dumbledore, et qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre chez Dumbledore. (1)

-Tous les élèves mineurs s'en vont immédiatement. Les autres sont priés de partir, mais ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent rester nous aider. Maintenant, que tout ceux qui doivent partir le fasse. RAPIDEMENT!

**Dans le bureau de Dumbledore**

Harry se leva bientôt, alors que Dumbledore se dirigeait vers lui, suivi par les professeurs. Ce dernier l'invita à le suivre, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron. Draco aussi le rejoint avec sa mère.

-Ces gamins... incorrigibles, pesta la femme

-Madame Malfoy? Demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire

-Rien d'important.

-Bon.

-Je crois que je suis renié par un bon nombre de Serpentards, fit le blond avec nostalgie.

-Réjouis-toi, fit Hermione, tu seras accueillis à bras ouverts par les autres maisons.

-Gran... Hermione, se rattrapa Draco en voyant le regard noir de son petit cœur... Je te remercie

-Mais de rien Draco

-C'est bien, chuchota Harry à son oreille. Tu seras récompensé pour ça plus tard.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui.

-Dis-moi, Hermione, tu n'as rien contre notre relation?

-Euh... fit la brune en rougissant, à vrai dire peu préparée à la conversation.

-Oui?

-Non, non, bien sûr que non!

-Et toi la belette?

-Euh... Hermione le regarda intensément

-Non, non! Fit le roux, très heureux pour vous – Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour une récompense, hein? Bon, admettons aussi qu'il était peut-être temps de mûrir un peu... avant de mourir

_(Je vois vos yeux carabines! Veuillez tout de suite les baisser!)_

Avant de mourir, peut-être.

_(Ça vous va là comme ça?) _

Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle effervescence dans le bureau du directeur, pourtant, l'on fit de la place pour lui. Il avait promit une plus grande récompense à Draco lorsque celui-ci, qui avait dans l'intention de la lui quémander, parlait avec Ron.

Le survivant avait d'ailleurs croisé les yeux d'Hermione alors que les deux autres tentaient, pour leur récompense bien sûr, de s'adresser la parole. Harry était sûr que dans cette situation, elle avait comprit qu'il était dessous comme elle dans les ébats, mais que comme elle, c'était lui qui faisait la loi. Curieusement, cela n'avait pas gêné Harry qui avait rendu un clin d'œil complice à son amie.

-Monsieur, monsieur, laissez-moi le faire!

Harry regarda Draco, aussi choqué que lui par le ton enfantin qu'utilisait leur professeur de métamorphose dans une telle situation, et même tout court...

-Allez-y Minerva, soupira Dumbledore, avec un petit sourire néanmoins

-Merciiiii

-Harry, fit le vieux directeur, Draco. Comment allez-vous?

-Bien monsieur. Comment savez-vous que Voldemort attaque ?

-Severus.

-Mais ne s'est-il pas trahis de cette façon? Demanda Draco

-Si, mais sachant que nous sommes dans la bataille finale, l'espionnage est également terminé.

-Ah... fit Harry dont une boule se formait dans le creux de l'estomac -encore une boule!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout va bien se passer. Je m'occupe personnellement de Nagini.

-Tout seul?

-Non, des Aurors seront avec moi

-Bon. Et pour Voldemort et le dernier Horcruxe?

-Chaque chose en son temps. Tu peux allez te positionner sur les remparts avec la famille Weasley. Et Draco aussi. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Le petit groupe acquiesça, et sortit du bureau.

-Une minute, les jeunes, intervint Narcissa. Où se trouvent les remparts où se tiennent Weasley & Cie?

-Weasley et Cie? firent deux voix en même temps, qu'Harry identifia comme celles des jumeaux.

-Et bien, quand on parle des roux, murmura Draco

-Madame Malfoy, fit sèchement madame Weasley

-Ne parles pas comme ça, chuchota Harry, énervé, à l'oreille du blond.

-Bon, bon...

-Ah? Mais votre fils est vivant? s'exclama la femme. Ravie

-Menteuse, rigola Draco

-Draco! s'exclamèrent en même temps Narcissa et Harry.

Les deux se regardèrent intensément d'ailleurs.

-Ah! Et bien maintenant j'ai deux mères poules, s'amusa Draco

-Quel dommage, murmura Harry en s'approchant de lui, je vais être obligé d'oublier ma promesse...

-Non! s'exclama le blond... pas ça!

-Ah... mais Draco, il fallait y penser avant

-Promis! Promis, j'arrête. Tiens ! Madame Weasley, toutes mes excuses.

-Euh... excuses accepté, fit la femme, troublé de voir le jeune blond si malheureux, et surtout un peu choquée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle...

-Alors, Harryyyy? -_Si Draco a les neurones détériorés depuis deux jours ? ... Pour quelle diable de raison notre blond serait-il un peu court-circuité? Ce n'est pas comme si il avait fait l'amour avec la bombe sexuelle qu'il convoitait depuis des mois comme même? Si? D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul à être court-circuité-_

-Bon, bon, fit Harry en rougissant. Mais tu n'as plus intérêt à l'oublier sinon, plus de pardon!

-Merci! Fit Draco, rayonnant, en lui volant un baiser. Et la bande de roux eut un hoquet de stupeur.

-Euh... oui... Draco et Harry sortent ensemble, dit Hermione précipitamment. Parce que Draco est de notre côté, comme sa mère qui a ardemment aidé avec Bill.

-Avec Bill? s'égosilla Madame Weasley

-Oui, c'était très confidentiel, dit Madame Malfoy. Un charmant garçon que vous avez là, d'ailleurs

-Euh... merci, fit Madame Weasley

-Bon, et sinon, pourquoi vous prononciez notre sublime nom de famille? Demanda un des jumeaux. Harry se dit que la remarque ne les affectait pas tant que ça et se demanda pourquoi l'esprit des jumeaux n'était choqué par rien... Harry pria pour qu'il ne fasse pas de choses plus choquantes encore... Harry verdit en pensant à ça.

-Albus nous a demandé de nous placer sur les remparts, expliqua Madame Malfoy

-Ah...

-Ensemble, ajouta Harry

-Ah...

-Bon, et bah on va pas rester planter par ici. On doit prendre ceux qui ont une vue directe sur la forêt noire non? Ce n'est pas là qu'ils vont arriver?

-Si, confirma Hermione. Et ainsi, la petite clique improbable se dirigea vers son lieu de bataille...

Sur les remparts, donc...

-Piertotum Locomotor!

MacGonagall, une dizaine de mètre en dessous d'eux, avait commencé à préparer la défense du château en animant les soldats de pierre. De tous les côtés, membres de l'ordre, professeurs, tous formaient un gigantesque bouclier en forme de bulle au dessus du château. Le groupe s'était dispersé sur tout le rempart en binôme -évidement!- Et Draco et Harry était sur une partie dégagée de tour, d'où ils avait une vue parfaite sur les alentours.

-C'est beau, dit Harry

-Ouai... répondit Draco

-Quoi?

-Et bien j'espère que tout va bien se passer. Je te rappelle que là dedans, mon petit-ami est l'Elu, et j'ai franchement pas envie qu'il se fasse massacrer par des mangemorts.

-C'est gentil ça...

-Mmh... je vais me faire bannir de la famille Malfoy... C'est bien dommage...

-Dommage?

-Et bien 'Draco Potter' , ça ne va pas. Alors que 'Harry Malfoy'...

-C'est tout aussi moche. Mais j'apprécie la façon subtile d'aborder le sujet du mariage. Draco rougit instantanément. Sache que Dragomir Potter, ça va très bien. (2)

-Dragomir? s'étrangla Draco

-Et bien ce n'est pas le diminutif, Draco?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Dragomir ! s'insurgea Draco

-Bon... bon alors comment on fait?

-Mais on ne fait rien! On garde nos vrai noms!

-C'est toi qui viens il y a trois secondes à peine de proposer de les changer!

-C'était uniquement pour le truc subtil!

-Et bien moi aussi je fais des trucs subtils!

-Harry?

-Tu peux toujours me regarder comme si j'étais un gland! J'attendais juste que la solution te vienne naturellement.

Draco rougit encore

-Que...

-J'écoute... alors ton brillant-blond-cerveau ne suit plus? Fit Harry amusé

-Mais! Euh...

-C'est pourtant évident. Personne ne s'efface. On prend chacun le nom de l'autre derrière.

-C'est basique...

-Une autre solution?

-On trouvera ça plus tard.

-Assurément, Draco. Tu nous sortiras un truc du style PottFoy

-Pot de foie?

-Pfff, fait ton malin. On verra ce que tu sortiras!

-J'aurais déjà plus opté pour Malter, c'est bien plus classe

-Mal-terré?

-Pas « terré » , « teur ». Ta répartie est d'une finesse de... ah bah oui, c'est vrai, gryffondorienne!

-Tes goûts sont... Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir car le blond l'embrassait sauvagement

-Comment ils sont mes goûts? Attela Draco

-Tu es succulent

-Merci, souffla Draco. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait arriver à s'engueuler...

-Mais c'est que tu deviens romantique mon petit Dragon...

-Tu m'as perverti, se désola théâtralement Draco

-Ca va les garçons? Demanda la voix de Narcissa derrière eux.

-Ouiiii ! firent en même temps les deux garçons, avant de se rendre compte de leur ridicule, et d'enlever les petits sourires niais qui commençaient à apparaître que leurs visages.

******Dans la forêt interdite**

-Maître?

-Bellatrix?

-Maître, attaquons-nous bientôt?

-Bien que j'apprécie particulièrement ta soif de sang, Bellatrix, pas de précipitation, dit sèchement l'homme-serpent. Mes fidèles mangemorts, dit-il aux centaines d'hommes vêtus tels à des chauves-souris autour de lui. Nous allons bientôt attaquer. Si il y a entre vous des traîtres, je les tuerais au moindre faux pas. Tâchez de vous en souvenir. Maintenant, en ordre de marche. Où sont les géants ?

-Ils seront là dans quelques minutes, assura Lucius Malfoy

-Merci mon ami... Alors attendons les en ce jours parfait où Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter tomberont l'un sur l'autre, rejoins, après qu'ils aient subis les tortures nécessaires par le traître Rogue.

******Dans le grand cloître de Poudlard, une demi-heure plus tard**

La masse des partisans de Voldemort avait surgit d'un coup, surprenant presque les Poudlariens. Mais ceux-ci s'étaient rapidement rattrapé. Et alors que nombre de sortilèges pleuvaient sur le bouclier, Dumbledore était arrivé, surprenant tout le monde.

Le vieil homme était transfiguré.

Il montait un énorme monstre de pierre métamorphosé, qui volait au dessus de Poudlard. Les garçons cherchèrent bien quelques traces du directeur volubile qu'ils connaissaient, elles étaient inexistantes. Lorsque le bouclier tomba, le vieil homme devint une véritable machine de guerre. Et Voldemort, sans doute un peu jaloux, s'empressa de trouver le même type de locomotion...

Tous les combattants, d'un camp, comme de l'autre se demandèrent si tout cela était bien réel, et s'ils n'étaient pas juste en train de faire un cauchemars. Puis, pour une raison inexpliquée, les deux monstres implosèrent quasi simultanément, et Dumbledore et Voldemort se retrouvèrent face à face dans le grand cloître au milieu des combattants. Le serpent de celui-ci se trouvait à présent à ses cotés, fièrement dressé, au milieu de tous ses mangemorts. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua que ce que portait Dumbledore sur la tête n'était autre que le choixpeau. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-Alors, mon cher petit vieux, vous perdez de l'énergie...

-Mon pauvre Tom, ne vois tu pas quelle mine épouvantable tu as ce matin. Qu'as-tu fais encore?

-Je m'apprête à vous tuer! Et Nagini se fera un plaisir de prendre son repas sur vous. Puis ensuite, sur Potter, et enfin, sur Rogue. Un vrai festin aujourd'hui

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que quelqu'un vous a berné pendant de longues, longues années, Tom? Ton ego a dut en prendre un sacré coup...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Dumbledore...

-Ah... ce satané chapeau qui me gratte la tête

-Ha! Ha! Ha! Argh!

Dumbledore venait de sortir l'épée de Gryffondor du chapeau et de la jeter avec une puissance sur-humaine sur le serpent, profitant de l'inattention de Voldemort.

-Et voilà Tom... Zéro Horcruxes restant, si mon compte est bon...

-NON! Hurla le seigneur des ténèbres en projetant une salve de magie noire sur le vieil homme, qui ne parvint pas totalement à l'éviter: tout son flanc gauche fut arraché et le vieil Homme s'écroula par terre. Ruisselant de sang.

-Voilà, tu vas mourir, Dumbledore, et je reviendrais d'ici quelques heure tuer le reste. Et merci pour ta baguette... la baguette de Sureau... pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas?

C'est alors qu'une salve d'attaque d'Aurors déferla sur le Seigneur noir. Celui-ci pesta, ne voyant plus ni son bras droit, Lucius Malfoy, ni son gauche, Bellatrix Lestrange. Voyant celui qui l'avait trahi, Rogue, s'occuper du vieil homme, il ne put s'empêcher de le lacérer jusqu'au sang avec un sourire diabolique avant de transplaner.

******Du côté d'Harry**

Harry avait vu le serpent se détruire, et il avait crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Pourtant, toute joie l'avait quitté lorsque Dumbledore avait été touché. Il s'était précipité dans la foule, tentant de se frayer un chemin. Draco avait essayé de le suivre, mais s'était vite retrouvé bloqué par différents combattants.

Lorsqu'Harry avait enfin réussit à le localiser, Rogue était penché sur lui et psalmodiait des incantations. Et Harry avait vu avec horreur, Voldemort, qui avait jeté plusieurs sorts sur Rogue, avant de transplanner.

Quand le survivant était arrivé au niveau des deux hommes, il les avait trouvé au milieu d'une marre de sang. Priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, il les avait fait transplaner à l'infirmerie.

-AH! Oh mon dieu!

Madame Pomfresh elle même devenait blanche devant tout ce sang elle s'occupa d'abord rapidement du directeur, laissant le professeur de Potion dans les bras de son pire élève.

-Potter, murmura celui-ci.

-Professeur, ça va aller, dit Harry

-Prenez les...

-Quoi? Harry était affolé du peu de mot que prononçait son professeur, et une larme ruisselait sur ses joue. Rogue lui montra la larme dans un faible mouvement et répéta.

-Pre-nez... les... Harry comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs.

-Une fiole, hurla Harry. Le garçon vit un petit récipient sur une table de chevet et la prit rapidement pour récolter les souvenirs.

-Regardez-moi, dit le professeur.

-Professeur?

-Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Rogue se figea soudain

-Professeur? Madame Pomfresh?

-Harry, je m'occupe... l'infirmière se retourna et vit l'ex-espion.

-Mon dieu... elle se précipita sur lui et prit le pouls. Il est mort, lâcha-t-elle faiblement. Elle s'en retourna rapidement au professeur Dumbledore, qui lui aussi était sur le point de mourir. Harry déposa le corps de son professeur à même l'infirmerie. Il lui ferma les yeux, puis, décida d'aller consulter les souvenirs de celui-ci, ne pouvant refouler une vague de chagrin, même pour cet homme qu'il haïssait.

******Du côté de Draco**

Draco avait était vite séparé d'Harry après la chute de Dumbledore. Il pria pour que son petit cœur aille bien, mais dut bientôt s'occuper de lui même, car plusieurs mangemorts lui faisaient face, et qu'il risquait de ne pas survivre longtemps.

-Pousses-toi petit, dit Maugrey Fol-œil. Draco ne fut jamais plus heureux de se trouver en compagnie du vieux fou N°2... C'est alors que le combat s'engagea. Draco ne manqua pas d'y participer, et faillit plusieurs fois perdre la vie. Il s'écarta néanmoins en voyant Hermione en grande difficulté. Se disant que son petit cœur ne lui pardonnerait pas de la laisser mourir, et jugeant que de toute façon, il n'allait pas la laisser mourir, Draco vint à son secours, à grand coup de Sectum sempra qui décimèrent les troupes mangemorts.

-Merci Draco, souffla la brune.

-Ouai, fit le roux, apparut derrière.

-Tiens... fit Draco en voyant le roux. Vous avez-vu Harry?

-Non, dirent ensemble les deux Gryffondors.

-J'ai tué Maugrey, j'ai tué... Arghh! Draco, Hermione et Ron virent ensemble le grand Auror tomber, assassinant au passage son assassin.

-Vigilance constante, dit le vieil homme à son adversaire

-Sale con, grommela le Mangemort avant de rendre l'âme.

C'est alors qu'un bruit assourdissant empli l'air autour d'eux, et les combats cessèrent.

'_Vous vous êtes battus avec courage. Et je reconnais le courage. Mais beaucoup d'entre vous sont morts à présent. Je vous laisse une heure pour vous occuper de vos morts, et je demande à mes fidèles combattants de se rapatrier. Livrez-moi Harry Potter._

_Aucun d'entre-vous ne mérite de mourir pour lui. Pas plus de sang pur ne doit être versé aujourd'hui._

_Livrez-moi Harry Potter_

_Vous avez une Heure._

_Harry Potter, c'est à toi que je m'adresse maintenant. Tu as laissé ces gens mourir pour toi. Tes amis. Il n'y a pas plus grand déshonneur. Maintenant viens me rejoindre dans la forêt interdite, et fait face à ton destin. Tu as une heure.'_

Aussitôt, tous les mangemorts transplanèrent et le champs de bataille fut déserté.

-Il faut trouver Harry, s'écria Hermione

-Allons-y, concilia Draco.

******Du côté de Narcissa**

-Cissy! s'exclama Bellatrix

-Bella! Fit en retour Narcissa

-Crucio! Hurla la mangemort

-Impérium! Dit simplement la femme sans perdre le temps en discutions non plus. Les deux femmes se trouvèrent à terre. Mais Bellatrix fut bientôt obligée par le sort de faire cesser le Crucio, et la blonde se releva avec un petit sourire.

-Alors Bella... tu ne l'attendais pas celle là? Tu vas gentiment me suivre maintenant... Narcissa Malfoy était contente d'elle. Avoir réussit à maîtriser sa soeur en si peu de temps était un exploit. Mais elle l'avait bien calculé. Elle connaissait le sort préféré de sa soeur, et au lieu de l'éviter et de se défendre, elle avait aussi attaqué. Du coup, Bellatrix ne pouvait pas éviter le sort, et elle s'était retrouvé sous impérium. Narcissa avait eut un peu mal, mais finalement, son calcul avait marché à merveille, et à présent, ils arrivaient à la Salle sur Demande.

-Tu entres dans ta cellule, Bella, et tu me donnes ta baguette. Voilà. Et maintenant, Finite Incantatem

-Cissy! Hurla la mangemort outrée, comment as-tu osé?

-Allons Bella... c'est le jeu... Maintenant, des petits détraqueurs vont venir te tenir compagnie, tandis que je prendrais ton apparence pour me faufiler parmi les rang de ton ordure de maître.

-Sale Chienne! hurla Bellatrix, Sale... mpfff

-Voilà, ce petit bout de tissu devrait éviter les désagrément sonore pendant que je m'occupe du polynectar...

* * *

**Notes:**

(1): Tournure de phrase Made In Artoung et en l'occurrence: EHAD: Et Harry aima Draco: quand _donc_ la reprendra-t-elle?

(2): Autre clin d'œil: Papier froissé de . Une fiction hors du commun, univers rée (ne passez pas à coté de cette brillantissime auteure)l.

**A suivre: ****La mort dans l'âme **–_ Bah oui, faut bien rester dans le thème..._

A très bientôt!

O-R.L.


	11. Le septième Horcruxe

**Ils vont me rendre Fou !**

_De O-R.L_

_Bêta: Misakichi_

**Avis général: Tout appartient à JKR**

* * *

_Merci aux rewiewers et à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire. La fin approche. Si vous avez des questions, c'est le moment (je suis un peu tête en l'air, il se pourrait que j'oublie certaines choses...). _

* * *

**PARTIE III: L'effondrement**

**Chapitre 11: **

**Le septième Horcruxe **

******Dans le bureau directorial déserté**

Harry venait de s'arracher à la pensine, il était allongé à plat ventre, le visage sur le tapis poussiéreux où il avait crut marcher vers la victoire. Ainsi, tout devait être comme ça. C'était lui qui devait mourir à la fin. Il n'était qu'un maillon de la chaîne. Il était là pour rogner petit à petit les liens qui unissait Voldemort à la vie, et ce qui aurait dû se passer à Godric Hollow se passerait. Il mourrait, Voldemort mourrait. Aucun des deux n'était censé survivre.

Harry sentait son cœur qui tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Son cœur qui était à un autre maintenant. Mais il ne devait pas être égoïste. Il devait laisser Draco. Il devait suivre la voix tracée pour lui depuis sa naissance. Il devait mourir.

Le brun se releva difficilement, et resta assis sur les marches du bureau. Il commença à réciter un message pour Draco. Il n'avait pas vraiment de but, il partait dans tout les sens mais peu lui importait. Il pleura a un moment mais se reprit bien vite.

-Dobby? Finit-il par appeler

'Crack'

-Monsieur Harry Potter? Demanda l'elfe qui était en tenue de combat

-Dobby, je voudrais que tu me ramènes au plus vite ma cape d'invisibilité, et une petite fiole pour mettre un souvenir.

-Monsieur?

-Vite, Dobby! L'elfe inquiet transplana, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec les deux objets qu'il donna à Harry. Celui-ci, d'une main tremblante, extrait de sa tête le souvenir de Rogue, et celui qu'il avait constitué en guise d'excuse à Draco, et les mis dans la fiole qu'il referma.

-Dobby, je veux que tu donnes ça à Draco dans une heure. Jures-moi que tu ne lui donnera pas avant et que tu ne lui parleras pas de moi non plus.

-Mais monsieur Harry Potter...

-Dobby, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

-Je le jure, fit l'elfe avec une larme à l'œil.

-Merci, fit Harry en lui tendant la fiole. Maintenant, laisses-moi.

-Mais...

-Dobby!

-Dobby s'en va, Monsieur, mais Dobby n'aime pas, pas du tout ce que fait Harry Potter. Il ne sait pas, mais il n'aime pas du tout du tout.

'crack'

Harry soupira. Il avait crut que l'elfe ne le lâcherait jamais. Il mit sa cape sur lui, et sortit du bureau de son directeur favoris... qui comme l'avait si bien dit Rogue, l'avait élevé comme un porc pour l'abattoir. Mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Il était un Horcruxe, le vieil homme n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour lui. Et il avait été gentil. Et il lui avait fait rencontrer Draco. Le vrai.

Harry étouffa un gémissement. Quand on parle du loup... Draco marchait rapidement vers lui, une expression de terreur sur le visage... Harry s'écarta juste à temps... Mais sa cape frôla le pied du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que? Le blond regarda dans tous les sens. Puis Harry vit sur son visage qu'il avait comprit, et la terreur le submergea à son tour, alors qu'il tenter de s'éloigner de son petit ange.

-Harry? Appela le blond. Harry je sais que tu es ici! Montres-toi bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fous!

-HARRY! Hurla le blond. Harry, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas écouté. Tu m'entends? TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME LAISSER! TU M'A PROMIS.

Draco chancela et s'effondra sur le sol, alors qu'Harry tentait en vain de sécher les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son cou. Il essayait de s'éloigner, mais c'est comme si quelqu'un contrôlait ses muscles et l'empêchait d'avancer.

-Tu m'as promis, sanglota le blond

-Draco! cria une voix qu'Harry reconnut tout de suite comme celle d'Hermione. Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Il était là, gémit le blond. J'ai sentit quelque chose me frôler la cheville. Je suis sûr que c'était lui sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione s'il te plaît, dis lui.

-Mais Draco! Il n'est pas là!

-Si! Il était là j'en suis certain

-A cause de quelque chose qui a frôlé ta cheville?

-OUI! IL N'A PAS LE DROIT!

-Draco, Draco... la jeune fille avait prit le jeune homme qui sanglotait entre ses bras. Harry s'arracha à la scène ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage. Et il continua sa longue route vers la mort. Il traversa tout Poudlard comme un fantôme. Et son cœur, son cœur qui le maintenait furieusement en vie!

Harry arriva dans la Forêt Interdite au bout d'un temps qui lui parut une éternité. Et l'éternité fut encore devant lui lorsqu'il la pénétra. Harry pensa, dans un soupçon d'humour noir -mais alors vraiment très, très noir- que c'était bien loin d'être le karma...

Harry entendit bientôt des voix, et se dirigea dans leur direction

-Il ne va pas être content.

-Non, on a intérêt à se faire petit.

Harry avait touché le jackpot. Il n'avait plus qu'à les suivre...

_Que j'ai de la chance aujourd'hui_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry arrivait dans une clairière sombre. Il enleva sa cape

-Il semblerait que je me sois trompé... disait l'homme serpent

-Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé

-Harry Potter... fit le presque humain en se retournant avec un sourire. Le garçon qui a survécu...

-Harry! Non! s'était Hagrid qui luttait contre ses liens.

-Chut!

-Prépares-toi à mourir

_Draco, Draco pardonnes-moi, je t'aime. je_

_-_AVADA _t'aime_ KVEDAVRA!

Harry vit un grand éclair vert. Puis plus rien.

******Dans le bureau directorial, à nouveau, avec notre blond préféré...**

Draco avait transplané directement dans le bureau après que l'elfe soit apparu et lui ait expliqué en quelques mots qu'Harry lui avait demandé de lui remettre le souvenir.

Draco sortit la pensine, les mains tremblantes, et versa rapidement son contenu. Il s'attendait au pire, et ne fut pas déçu quand il y plongea.

Après avoir vu tous les souvenirs de Rogue en accélérer, et avoir appris que son Harry était un horcruxe, il se retrouva en sa compagnie une heure plutôt alors que celui-ci venait sans doute d'apprendre cela

_Je t'en pris Harry..._

_-_Draco, Draco je t'aime, fit Harry en se tenant la tête entre les mains

_Mais moi aussi!_

_-_Draco, tu as vu comme moi ce que je suis. Il faut... que je meurs. C'est le seul moyen. Je vais... Je vais y aller. Draco tu sais que je t'aime, hein. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un, comme toi.

-Draco pardonnes-moi. Je t'avais promis une récompense. Je suis tellement désolé

_Idiot! Fit Draco qui sanglotait. Comme si tu as besoin que l'on te pardonne quoi que se soit_

-Draco je t'aime. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches... que tu gâches ta vie. Trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre. Soyez heureux. Tu as... tu as toute ma bénédiction

_NON! JE TE VEUX TOI! Harry non!_

Mais le souvenir défilait tout seul, et aucune des paroles du blond ne pouvait parvenir au survivant.

-J'ai peur Draco. J'ai peur de la mort. S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas. Je t'aime tellement. Je te reverrais sans doute un jour. Dis, s'il te plaît, pardonnes-moi, pardonnes-moi, répéta le survivant avant de fondre en larmes.

Et Draco avait envie de prendre dans les bras son petit cœur, et il ne pouvait pas. Alors il pleurait, il pleurait lui aussi. Le souvenir s'arrêta là, Harry n'avait pas eut la force d'en dire plus. Et Draco pleurait. Il pleurait pour son amour qui s'était sacrifié.

-Harry, sanglota-t-il alors qu'Hermione qui avait enfin trouvé où était passé le blond, se précipitait pour tenter de calmer celui-ci d'un chagrin dont elle ne comprendrait que trop tôt l'origine.

******De retour dans la clairière.**

******POV de Harry Potter**

Le garçon sentit le sol sous lui. Il se releva, et remarqua qu'il était habillé impeccablement. Dans un grand hall...

-Harry!

-Harry!

-Harry.

-Mon garçon!

-Mon fils!

Harry se retourna et n'en crut pas ses yeux

-Maman! Papa! Sirius! Remus! Rogue?(devinez qui a dit «Harry.»)

-Mon petit garçon, fit sa mère

-Petit? s'étonna James

-Tu t'es bien battu, fit Sirius, Lupin approuva

-Remus, votre fils...

-Ce n'est rien Harry, tu seras là pour l'aider à grandir

-Mais... je suis...

-Mort? Rigola Severus Rogue -depuis quand _Rogue_ rigolait-il?

-Non, l'amour, l'amour, à force d'y croire, notre cher directeur a finit par rendre cette hallucination réelle. Vous n'êtes pas mort Harry.

-Professeur qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-C'est vrai hein, je n'ai pas la place dans le paradis des Potter, Moi!

-Et il va encore se mettre à ronchonner, rigola Lily.

-Bon, pour ce qui est de la mort, fit sérieusement James, sais-tu où tu te trouves?

-Euh... je ne sais pas... King's Cross

-Oui... c'est une bonne interprétation, approuva Lupin

-Disons que, si tu voulais, je crois que tu pourrais prendre un train qui t'emmènerais... Plus loin, ajouta Sirius.

-Avec vous?

-Oui, répondit James

-Harry, arrêtes d'écouter ces affreux.

-Draco, geignit Harry qui se maudit de l'avoir oublié ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

-Et tes amis Harry. Voldemort n'est pas mort... renchérit Sirius

-Mais le choix est tien, le rassura ta mère

-Je vous reverrais? Demanda Harry

-Plus tard, sûrement, fit doucement sa mère.

-Au fait, Dumbledore n'est pas avec vous?

-Non... je crois qu'il nous enterrera tous, s'amusa cyniquement l'ex professeur des potions, de DCFM, et... espion!

-Mais si je ne suis pas mort, l'Horcruxe

-C'est lui qui a été tué à ta place, dit Sirius en riant.

-Il n'a donc plus d'horcruxe

-Exact, dit Lupin

-Mais je suis seul au milieu de toute une troupe de Mangemort?

-C'est ça, répondit le loup garou

-Mais il y a de l'espoir?

-Toujours, répondit son père. Harry sentant les adultes s'éloigner, il posa encore une question:

-Est-ce que tout cela est réel, ou est-ce juste dans ma tête ?

-Bien sûr que c'est dans ta tête Harry, pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas non plus être réel? interrogea malicieusement son père. Les adultes regardaient Harry s'en aller avec un sourire, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Puis, il eut soudain la terrible sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose

-Et pour Draco et moi? hurla-t-il alors que ses parents disparaissait quasiment. Il entendit alors le rire de sa mère et son parrain qui pouffait. Harry se dit qu'il garderait toujours ce rire en tête.

Harry sentit bientôt le sol froid contre lui et sut qu'il était revenu dans la clairière. Voldemort devait aussi s'être évanouit, car il y avait mouvement et chuchotement derrière lui.

-Est-ce qu'il est mort? Demanda le serpent. Harry entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et il sentit la personne venir le palper. Harry savait bien qu'elle sentirait qu'il était vivant il ouvrit alors les yeux... Pour voir Bellatrix Lestrange au dessus de lui. Celle-ci lui fit un faible sourire.

-Narcissa polynectar. Heureuse que tu sois en pleine forme. Bonne chance mon petit.

Harry comprit alors, même s'il n'arrivait à comprendre comment elle avait fait, que Narcissa avait prit la place de sa soeur... Celle-ci se releva

-Mort! s'exclama-t-elle dans un parfaite imitation de Bellatrix

Il y eut une salve de délire dans la foule, et tout le monde applaudit. Harry sourit faiblement à la réaction de cette bande d'imbécile, ils allaient être surpris...

-Ah! Ah! J'ai tué Harry Potter! Regardez tous!

-_Crucio!_

Harry sentit son corps se soulever de terre. Évidement que Voldemort allait le souiller. Le rouler dans la boue...

-Hagrid, siffla le serpent. Tu vas ainsi pouvoir porter ton petit protégé jusqu'aux autres... et leur montrer que Lord Voldemort vainc toujours!

-Harry, sanglota Hagrid, en prenant le garçon dans ses bras avec une tendresse infinie. Et Harry se dit que plus que tout il aimait Hagrid.

_Mais putain Draco! Draco tout est fini! Draco nous allons pouvoir être ensemble pour la vie... _

_JE T'AIME!_

Mais oui, Mais oui... Quelle nouvelle!

* * *

**Notes:**

Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure fin... Oui, oui, c'est très violons & violons. Mais personne n'est mort dans ce chapitre! - Alors... à qui qu'on dit un grand merci? Hein? Comment ça on verra si la suite ne contient pas non plus de morts? C'est po justeeeeee

**A suivre: ****Le cercueil d'Harry Potter n'existe pas! **- _qu'on se le dise bien! _**Mais par contre, celui de Draco...** Hi! hi! Hi! - _Allons allons pas de pensées meurtrières s'il vous plaît!_

A très bientôt!

O-R.L.


	12. Harry Potter est mort

**Ils vont me rendre Fou !**

_De O-R.L_

_Bêta: Misakichi_

**Tout appartient à JKR**

* * *

**PARTIE III: L'effondrement**

******Chapitre 12: **

******Harry Potter est mort!**

**Dans la forêt Interdite**

Les Mangemorts marchaient tous à la suite du géant qui transportait le survivant, mort, et de leur maître, Lord Voldemort. Harry sentait Hagrid qui tremblait de tout son corps. Il entendait Voldemort qui semblait marmonner tout seul. Le pauvre n'avait plus la noble compagnie de Nagini aussi...

Cette armée victorieuse aurait put être en liesse... Chanter à tue tête la victoire...

Il n'en était rien. Pas de tels débordements quand on sert Lord Voldemort. Juste le petit sourire aux lèvres autorisé. Et peu l'arborait. Sauf Bellatrix Lestrange, qui semblait suinter de joie...

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de Poudlard. Une expression d'enfant réjouit se peignait sur le visage du seigneur noir. Non... d'enfant du diable réjouit.

-Stop.

Harry sentit qu'Hagrid chancelait sous l'arrêt brutal. Puis la voix suraigu et magiquement amplifiée de Voldemort lui perça les tympans

«HARRY POTTER EST MORT! Il a été tué tentant de prendre la fuite pendant que vous vous battiez pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre, et vous pourrez ainsi constater de vos propres yeux que votre sauveur n'aura finalement sauvé aucun d'entre vous... »

**Au même moment, bureau directorial.**

Hermione et Draco s'étaient relevé brusquement quand ils avait entendu la voix de Voldemort. Ils se regardèrent, terrifiés.

« (...)N'aura finalement sauvé aucun d'entre vous »

-Non, gémit Draco

« La Bataille est désormais terminée. Sortez du château et venez à mes pieds implorer mon pardon, et alors peut-être que dans sa grande sagesse, le seigneur Voldemort, moi, vous l'accordera. Et alors peut-être que votre famille vivra. »

-Non! Gémit plus fort le blond, des larmes ruisselants de plus belle sur son visage déjà décomposé par la peine. Hermione lui prit la main.

-Viens Draco, fit-elle, en sanglotant aussi.

« Venez »

-ORDURE! Hurla Draco

-Draco, calmes-toi, supplia Hermione

**De retour au survivant mort, vivant...**

Harry avait entrouvert les yeux pour voir Voldemort qui marchait au devant, seul. A quelques pas suivit par Bellatrix Lestrange, alias Narcissa Malfoy...

-Harry, sanglotait Hagrid. Mon pauvre petit...

Harry serra fermement ses paupières. Il ne fallait pas qu'Hagrid s'aperçoive qu'il était encore en vie. Du moins pas pour l'instant... Harry entendit bientôt les pas des mangemorts sur un sol bien plus ferme. Ils arrivaient. d'une seconde à l'autre, ceux pour qui Harry avait tenté de se sacrifier allaient le voir, apparemment sans vie, dans les bras d'Hagrid.

-Arrêtez.

Harry entendit les Mangemorts qui se déployait de part et d'autre d'eux. Entrouvrant très faiblement les yeux, il vit qu'ils étaient bien devant le grand cloître.

-Non!

Ce cri était d'autant plus terrible que jamais, au grand jamais Harry n'aurait put imaginer que sa professeur de métamorphose puisse le produire. Harry vit qu'un flot de silhouette descendait les marches pour affronter Voldemort. Et ce qui était écrit se réalisa...

-Non!

-Non!

-Harry! HARRY!

Les cris d'Hermione et de Ron étaient bien pire que ceux de la professeur... Mais encore plus insoutenable était celui de son petit Ange. Toutes la foules des Poudlariens se mit à vociférer des insultes envers les mangemorts. Et Harry vit Draco qui était moqué par la plupart des gryffondors, non au courant de leur amour. Harry avait envie plus que tout de prendre son amour qui était à présent étendu de douleur, comme s'il subissait des crucios...

-TAISEZ-VOUS! s'exclama le lord noir.

-Bien... bien... Hagrid, pose le morveux à mes pieds. Sa digne place. Harry sentit que Hagrid le déposait sur l'herbe, en sanglotant de plus belle.

-Vous voyez, Harry Potter est mort. Je l'ai vaincu!

-Il vous a battu! s'écria Ron. La foule des survivants se mit à vociférer de nouveau, le sortilège de silence étant de nouveau rompu.

'BANG'

-Il a été tué en s'enfuyant comme un lâche.

-ORDURE! La voix désincarnée de Draco fit sursauter Harry, comme à peu près le reste des personnes qui voyait le blond recroquevillé par terre.

-Draco Malfoy... Un élément très décevant... Tu vas mourir... Mais après seulement avoir reçu les tortures qui te conviennent...

-Maitre, Maître, s'il vous plait...

-Mais bien sûr Bellatrix, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Il faut toujours sauver l'honneur de sa famille.

-Merci maître... Crucio...Crucio

-Bellatrix, veux-tu aller faire ça ailleurs? Tu troubles mon triomphe.

-Oui Maitre. Imperio! Harry vit alors son amour se lever et se diriger sans crainte vers la foule de mangemorts et bénit Narcissa de son intelligence. Elle allait sauver Draco. Cependant, il restait toujours un énorme problème pour Harry... Il était étendu, au milieu de tous et sans défenses.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que tout était déjà écrit... Mais surtout qu'il ne faut jamais oublier le pouvoir, même du plus insignifiant combattant...

-HAGGER! C'était Graup qui arrivait par un coin du château, bientôt suivit de rafales de flèches lancées par une bonne centaine de centaure. Les survivants crièrent de joie, et le combat reprit dans le plus grand tumulte. Harry sortit joyeusement -en toute mesure bien sûr- sa cape. Et de sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il commença à frapper le maximum de Mangemorts dont il pouvait s'occuper...

-HARRY! Beugla Hagrid. HARRY... OU EST HARRY?

Le chaos était relativement... total... Harry fut brutalement poussé dans le hall d'entrée, et vit, de l'autre côté, Voldemort qui reculait vers la grande salle en lançant des sortilèges. Bientôt un cercle de duel se fit autour de Voldemort et de Lucius Malfoy.

Mais l'aristocrate blond ne faisait pas le poids face aux trois professeurs de Poudlard... et fut bientôt sommairement stupéfixé...

-Où est Bellatrix? siffla Voldemort. Mais il fut bientôt réjouit de la voir arriver. Avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'attaquait à ses Mangemorts... Aidé de Draco, un sourire immense aux lèvres! Le Lord remarqua, comme bien d'autre d'ailleurs que le visage de la femme bouillonnait, et bientôt, Narcissa Malfoy recouvrit son apparence.

-SALES TRAITRES! Hurla le soi-disant-Lord. Sa fureur écarta comme un souffle le cercle de combat autour de lui, et il pointa sa baguette sur Narcissa Malfoy

-Protego! s'exclama Harry. Tout le monde chercha d'où venait le sort, Voldemort inclus. Harry enleva à ce moment sa cape.

-Il est vivant!

-IL EST VIVANT!

-HARRY!

-HOURRA!

Mais le calme revint bien vite sur la foule terrifié de voir les deux magiciens près à s'affronter, et l'ensemble s'écarta, formant une sorte d'anneau humain.

-Que personne ne tente de m'aider. Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi...

-Dit-il pour se donner bonne confiance en sachant que de toute façon quelqu'un viendra se porter à son secours. Alors... Harry... qui vas-tu utiliser comme bouclier... Ton ami Draco...

-Personne, le coupa Harry. Il n'y a plus d'Horcruxe. Il n'y a plus que vous et moi. Et l'un de nous va partir pour de bon se soir.

-L'un de nous, répéta joyeusement Voldemort. Croirais-tu pouvoir me vaincre?

-Je crois, oui. Les yeux du serpent s'agrandir sous la surprise.

-Sais-tu se que je tiens entre mes mains, Potter...

-A peu près, oui, dit Harry

-Tiens donc...

-La baguette de Dumbledore

-La baguette de Sureau, corrigea mielleusement le lord noir...

-C'est exact. Mais elle vous est fortement inutile aujourd'hui.

-HA! HA! HA! Tu es navrant Potter... La baguette de Sureau est une Relique de la Mort, une baguette qui est plus forte que tout. J'ai vaincu son dernier propriétaire, Dumbledore...

-Vous vous trompez...

-Pardon? Ricana l'homme serpent. Harry avait vu les gestes de Draco derrière lui, et plusieurs scènes étaient passé dans sa tête à une allure folle...

-Je suis le maître actuel de la baguette de Sureau.

Pour la première fois, Voldemort s'arrêta de tourner avant d'éclater d'un rire à fendre le cristal.

-Tu es bien comique, Potter. N'es-tu pas sur de vouloir devenir un troubadour?

-Allons, Tom, dit doucement Harry. Utilises un peu ta cervelle...

-Comment oses-tu?

-Je vais expliquer à ta pauvre âme ce qu'elle n'arrive à distinguer.

-Comment oses-tu? Répéta Jedusor de sa voix stridente

-Saches tout d'abord que Draco a entreprit de tuer Dumbledore... Et de ce fait, il a réussit à le désarmer... Mais ce n'est pas tout ce dont tu as besoin pour comprendre. Il faut que tu saches que j'ai également désarmé Draco... Comme ça tu comprends Tom... Je suis le maître de la baguette de Sureau...

-Tu m'en diras tant... Avada Kedavra

-Expelliarmus

Harry vit très nettement ce qui se passa. L'éclair vert sortit de la baguette tenue par Voldemort et rebondit contre le sort d'Harry. La baguette de sureau fut arraché des mains du Lord Noir et se mit à tournoyer sous le plafond de la grande salle, avant d'être attrapé par son véritable maître. Harry.

Et pendant ce temps, Voldemort, touché par son propre sort, s'était effondré sur le sol. Celui qui prétendait la voler avait finalement accueillit la mort de lui-même.

Le silence régna quelques secondes dans la grande salle**... **Avant une explosion de joie venant de tous les côtés... et Harry fut transporté par la foule en liesse, alors que lui n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre Draco, qui était toujours tout seul. Mais bientôt, Hermione revint rejoindre le blond, suivit de près par le roux. Ils étaient plus qu'heureux. Quand après vingt minutes, on consentit à laisser Harry descendre, le garçon se dirigea vers ses amis. Il donna une accolade -virile, bien sûr- à Ron, Fit un gros callinouchet à Hermione. Puis, le meilleur pour la fin, il sauta littéralement sur les lèvres de Draco, sous à peu près tous les yeux de la Grande Salle...

Il y eut un petit hoquet de surprise général, mais bientôt, les cris de toutes sortes repartirent de plus belle. Et les quatre adolescents sortirent gentiment de la grande salle, voulant voir ce qu'il était advenu de Dumbledore.

******Infirmerie de Poudlard**

-Madame Pomfresh, demanda Harry, Est-ce que...

-Il est toujours vivant, dit l'infirmière, rayonnante. Et le sortilège n'a même pas laissé de trace!

-On peut le voir? Demanda Hermione

-N'exagérons rien, Miss. Il est sous soins intensifs et dans un coma artificiel pour quelques jours. Mais rassurez-vous, il a plus d'un tour dans son sac ce vieux croûton.

-Madame, vous dîtes qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de sortilèges noir en lui?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Ah... Harry était stupéfait, et Draco aussi d'ailleurs. Dans les souvenirs de Rogue, Dumbledore était bien atteint par le sortilège entièrement, et inéluctablement...

-Monsieur Potter, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

-Non, non. Nous partons.

Dans les couloirs

-C'est incroyable, murmura Harry en sortant de l'infirmerie.

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait ne plus rien avoir? Demanda Draco, toujours bien accroché à son petit survivant adoré.

-J'en sais rien...

-De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Hermione, qui elle tenait Ron aussi fermement que la dame de fer...

-La main carbonisée de Dumbledore était en fait le résultat d'un mauvais jeu avec un Horcruxe. Dumbledore était censé mourir au combat, expliqua Draco.

-Ah? Fit la jeune fille stupéfié. Ron était lui aussi très surprit.

-Mais si Pomfresh ne distingue aucun sortilège... commença Harry

-C'est que peut-être que Voldemort à lui-même arraché son propre maléfice, compléta Draco. Harry lui sourit niaisement, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Les deux garçons reprirent alors leur sérieux.

-Ce serait peut-être possible, admit la brune.

-Vous vous rendez compte que c'est Noël dans deux semaines? Demanda soudainement Harry. Les trois autres rigolèrent, et le petit brun bouda.

-Allons, Ryry, fit Draco à son oreille, faut pas faire la tête.

-Oui, c'est Noël avant l'heure, dit Hermione, mais je pense que nous allons tout de même le fêter... vous vous rendez compte, les cours vont être sûrement annulé d'ici aux vacances. On va sûrement prendre du retard et... Trois éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

-Rooh ça va, fit la brune, renfrognée

-Mais Hermione, fit le roux, il faut qu'ils reconstruisent le château, et puis que les parents soit prévenus, que les enterrements soit faits, une grande fête. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Et puis on a pas d'examen à la fin de l'année.

-Bien sûr, on ne révise qu'aux examens, s'insurgea la brune

-Mais...

-Tu es un pur fainéant!

Harry et Draco éclatèrent de rire

-Bon, vous allez tout de même pas nous faire une scène de ménage maintenant? Demanda Harry entre deux hoquets. Les deux magiciens rougirent et détournèrent le regard, ce qui amusa encore plus les deux autres. Et ils se remirent en marche.

Les quatre héros se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande, lieu qu'ils avaient tous en tête pour être détachés de l'exubérance gênante qui régnait dans tout le château. Cependant, leur arrivée fut un peu gâchée par des cris de fureur, suraiguë.

_NON NON! LACHEZ-MOI SALES CHIENS! CISSY TU VAS PAYER! TU VAS PAYER! _

Ils reconnurent Bellatrix avant même de la voir...

_Mettre ton mari et ta sœur en prison tu es une... TRAÎTRE A TON SANG! Une RACLURE DE..._

'_BANG'_

_-_Voilà, Bella, de quoi assainir l'ambiance! Draco, Harry, Miss Granger, et un jeune Weasley je présume... et bien vous avez l'air tous en forme. Félicitation Harry, Félicitation, dit Narcissa alors que Bellatrix Lestrange était emmené solidement attaché par deux aurors ravis.

-Merci, fit Harry en rougissant un peu. En voyant le rouge sur les joues de son petit cœur, Draco ne put se retenir et...

'Smack!' Le bruit de sussions s'était répercuté dans tout le couloir, et cette fois les deux garçons rougirent de concert.

-Les garçons, essayez de vous retenir un peu en ma présence... demanda Narcissa plus amusée que réellement « fâchée ». Vous êtes les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry, c'est ça, demanda la femme

-Oui, répondit Hermione avec le même sourire que lui adressé la femme.

-Enchantée. Si vous souhaitez un peu de calme, la Salle sur Demande dans laquelle nous logeons saura vous trouver une place!

-Merci, fit Hermione.

-Venez, proposa la femme en rentrant dans l'appartement d'où les Détraqueurs présents pour Bellatrix avaient mystérieusement disparu, et où un énorme feux crépitait dans la cheminée.

-Il est quelle heure, demanda Harry. Aussitôt, une horloge apparue dans la salle

-Ah oui... fit Madame Malfoy. Il était plus de neuf heure du soir, et personne n'avait mangé le midi. c'est alors qu'une faim lourde envahit tous ces magiciens qui l'avait refoulé grâce à la joie -où à la peur avant- de la guerre à présent terminée. Narcissa appela les elfes, et une petite minute plus tard, la table mise, l'entrée commençait à arriver. Ron ne fut pour une fois pas le seul à se jeter somme un ogre sur la nourriture, et pourtant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer:

-Vous croyez que l'on a tous attrapé la maladie de Ron. A la vue du roux qui était en train de mastiquer une énorme bouché, tous comprirent l'allusion, et on ne manqua pas de se moquer de l'appétit légendaire du roux. Personne ne fit allusion aux morts, ne voulant pour l'instant pas penser aux mauvaises choses.

Hermione et Ron les quittèrent bientôt pour informer tout le monde de leur bonne santé ainsi que celle d'Harry et de Draco. C'était eux qui allaient se payer la tonne de questions. Mais ils ne comptaient pas se laisser faire. Et revenir dès que les parents du roux et les professeurs seraient rassurés.

De leur côté, Harry et Draco partirent dans leurs appartements.

******Chambre de Draco & Harry, Onze heure du soir de la fin du seigneur des ténèbres.**

-Tu dors, chuchota Draco aux brun qui lui tournait le dos

-Oui, répondit Harry. Eeeeh!

-Ça t'apprendra!

-Vilain Serpentard!

-Un serpentard n'oublie jamais les promesses qu'on lui a faites...

-Vil Serpentaaaaaard! Arrêtes donc de me tripoter!

La voix d'Harry était assez aigüe, et sa réaction était plus que significative quand à la véracité de ses propos...

-Mais oui mon petit lion, fit Draco en enlevant sa main

-Mais! Harry se retourna et embrassa le blond tout en saisissant une partie assez érogène de son anatomie. Le blond gémit dans sa bouche...

-Monsieur Potter...

-Monsieur Malfoy?

-Vous m'excitez...

-J'en suis ravis.

Les deux garçons se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Et bientôt, plusieurs mouvements assez peu reposant commencèrent à apparaître sous la couette, car Draco à ses cotés, Harry était bien vivant... et même plus encore

* * *

**FIN DE LA PARTIE III**

* * *

**Notes: **

Comment ça Draco et Ryry qui se sautent dessus après la bataille ça le fait pas... Non mais oh! D'abord c'est moi qui décide. Et puis en plus, avec toute la tension accumulée, il faut faire du sport pour éliminer les toxines... XD!

Bon alors elle vous plaît cette résolution... Avec Dumby en vie... Mais ne vous y trompez pas, ce n'est pas par pur plaisir que je laisse notre vieux bonhomme en vie -en fait si, bien sûr- mais surtout, il est le mieux placé pour terminer deux... trois... petites choses...

Voili Voilou... Plus que l'épilogue les enfants... Snif... Ça va me manquer...

**A suivre: ****(roulement de tambour)**** Epilogus **

A la prochaine, pour la fin! -Et oui! Ça fait quinze fois que je le dit... Mais c'est qu'il faut que je me l'imprime!

O-R.L.


	13. Epilogue

**Ils vont me rendre Fou**

_De O-R.L_

_Bêta: Misakichi_

**Tout appartient à JKR**

* * *

La fin... MERCI à ceux qui m'ont suivit (depuis la chine aux USA?), rewiewé (ceux-là, je les aime) & ajouté en favoris.

Dans ce dernier chapitre, une innovation limonadique, enfin peut-être pas... mais bon, j'avais envie de le faire comme ça... et puis aussi: l'Épilogue est le chapitre le plus long de la fic, plus de 10000 mots _avec les notes_... J'espère que ceux-ci vous seront agréables...

Et à ma décharge de devenir guimauve à certains endroits, je n'ai plus le courage de les maltraiter, je suis tellement désolé... snif... Ils seront heureux! … Bouhouhou... enfin ne prenez pas tout au premier degré quand même... mais c'est une fic Happy-End -honte à moi!-

Un MERCI énorme à ma Bêta, Misakichi. TU ES GÉNIALE!

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de TOUT lire...** (V_ous risqueriez de passer à coté d'une merveille, ajoute cyniquement Draco Malfoy_) Je me tais maintenant, et je laisse parler ceux qui vous intéressent... Le professeur Mc Gonagall!

* * *

******Chapitre 13: **

******Épilogus**

**_Christmas _****_Fest_****_ & Furnication Under the _****_Consent_****_ of the Koala_**

**_A bon entendeur, salut!_**

******Dernier cours de métamorphose avant les vacances de nowel...**

-MONSIEUR MALFOY! s'insurgea la professeur de Métamorphose

-Mais...

-Que croyez-vous exactement faire?

-Et bien j'embrasse Harry Potter.

Le concerné ne put s'empêcher de rougir

-Monsieur Malfoy, sachez que ce genre de... de dévergondage n'a pas lieu d'être dans mon cours!

-Mais c'est le dernier cours de l'année, gémit le blond

-Raison de plus pour ne pas vous faire remarquer...

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Quand à vous, monsieur Potter, tâchez de ne pas laisser traîner votre gosier, autrement Monsieur Malfoy aura encore d'incorrigibles pulsions!

-Hein?

-Monsieur Potter?

-Rien, rien...

-J'espère.

Derrière les deux jeunes gens, une certaine brune tentait en vain d'étouffer un irrésistible fou-rire... et Harry eut l'irrésistible envie de l'assommer à coup de chaudron.

******Dans les couloirs**

-Quelle peau de vache, jura Harry, qui aurait bien aimé que Draco continue

-Les garçons, vous n'allez tout de même pas le faire en cours! s'exclama Hermione

-'Mione, c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment cours depuis la semaine dernière... défendit ardemment Ron, le bien nommé. ( Oui, le nom de Ron, c'est Weasley. Et Wealthy veut dire richesse, vous voyez... (il n'est _pas _bien nommé) Je n'ai jamais réussit à la caser proprement, désolé !)

-Peut-être, mais le cadre est toujours le même

-Toujours le même, s'étouffa Draco. Oui, c'est sûr que rien n'a changé à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

-C'est bon, Draco, Je ne veux pas parler des personnes présentes ou non. Je veux juste dire qu'en cours et en public, comptez-vous vraiment explorer sans relâche vos cavités buccales?

-Joliment dit, convint Draco, en rougissant un peu tout du moins. Mais non, bien sûr que non.

-Alors?

-Je n'ai pas pu résister, se défendit Draco. C'est Harry le responsable. Il doit avoir une ascendance veela. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Il va falloir te contrôler mon petit Drakky...

-Mais Harry, arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça! On dirait le nom d'une peluche...

-Trois... deux... Un... compta Harry

-ET NON, JE NE SUIS PAS TA PELUCHE! Fit Draco en rougissant comme une pivoine

-Il a comprit, fit Harry avec l'air attendrit d'une maman devant son petit enfant de deux ans... Hermione et Ron aussi ne purent contrôler un fou-rire. Et Draco prit sa stature hautaine... avant qu'Harry ne lui roule une bonne pelle.

-Monsieur Potter, siffla Draco, sachez que je suis pas votre jouet, ni votre nounours!

-Ah bon?

-Certainement, fit Draco catégorique

-Bien... Je m'en rappellerai, fit Harry en se renfrognant.

-Mais Harryyyyyyyy je rigole... Harryyyyyy si mais je veux bien être ta peluche, s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas.

Harry se retourna vers lui avec un air blasé

-On verra, Drakky, on verra...

-Mais pas à une semaine de nowëllllll!

-Je ne sais pas si tu as été très sage Draco, fit Hermione.

-Peut-être bien que Papa nowel il passera pas...

Draco blanchit instantanément, perdant tout sourire à la remarque de Ron, qui ne comprit pas de trop.

-Draco? Interrogea Harry, soudain très sérieux. Draco qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien, rien, chuchota le blond, toujours aussi blanc.

-Ne me mens pas! s'exclama Harry, toujours aussi inquiet pour son petit ange, qui pour le coup en avait parfaitement la couleur... 'Mione, Ron, on vous rejoint à la Grande Salle

-Ok, fit Hermione, refroidie.

******Manoir sur Demande**

-Draco? Narcissa Malfoy avait vu son fils rentrer blanc comme un linge dans l'appartement, suivit du survivant. Mais ce dernier semblait de rien comprendre, ce qui fit comprendre à Narcissa.

-Draco, montes là haut.

Le jeune homme, les yeux dans le vague, s'exécuta. Sa mère et son petit ami le regardant disparaître dans l'escalier.

-Assieds-toi, Harry.

-Narcissa, pouvez-vous me dire...

-Dit-moi plutôt comment tout cela est arrivé.

-Et bien... nous étions en train de parler de Noël, et du Père noël. Ron disait à Draco que le papa Noël ne passerait pas s'il n'était pas sage. Harry avait les joue en feu, honteux de ses propres paroles. Narcissa s'en rendit compte.

-Allons, Harry, ne t'inquiétes pas. Je ne suis pas étrangère aux discutions légères ou humoristiques. Cependant tu m'amènes à comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Draco.

-Ah...

-Je sais qu'il n'a pas envie que je vous le dise...

-Alors...

-Mais, le coupa doucement mais fermement la blonde, je crois qu'il est nécessaire que vous soyez au courant. Vous vous rappelez de l'attitude étrange de Draco sur...

-Le sujet dont il ne voulait pas que vous parliez... A propos de lui et son père, et quelque chose qu'il avait fait que vous ne lui pardonniez pas.

-C'est ça oui.

-Et?

-Si tu me laissais parler, je pourrais t'en toucher quelques mots... Bon. Lucius à enlevé du bonheur à Draco. Harry la regarda les yeux grand ouverts, sans comprendre.

-Vous m'expliquez?

-Il a jeté un sort, pour le rendre moins heureux. Avant, Draco courait partout, était beaucoup trop jovial au goût de son père. Alors il lui a infligé le sort. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que « enlever du bonheur ». Si je partais dans des explications plus poussée, il faudrait que je t'explique comment la dopamine est produite, quels sont les processus du 'coup de blues', et puis je finirais par m'y perdre moi-même ! Mais ce qu'il a fait, en tout cas, est intolérable.

-Le sort amplifie les événements malheureux?

(NdA: Vous plaignez pas, avant, c'était pire^^ Mais finalement, ce n'était pas nécessaire, et illogique, donc...)

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que Draco a sur-réagit. Mais le sort n'affecte pas les événements heureux. Si mon mari avait touché à ça, il n'aurait pas eu d'héritier pour longtemps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Draco se serait suicidé.

-Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait faire ça avec un sort.

-J'ai fait en sorte que Draco ne sois jamais confronté à des événements malheureux et j'ai aussi lancé plusieurs contre sorts, mais je compte sur vous...

-Mais il ne sera jamais malheureux avec moi!

-Non... je n'en doute pas Harry. Je veux juste que tu t'en rappelles si...

-Vous croyez que je voudrais le quitter? s'exclama le brun, plus qu'outré.

-N'en parlons plus, Harry. C'était juste pour vous prévenir. Et ta présence, s'il t'aime et que ce sentiment est réciproque finira par l'anesthésier complètement.

-C'est vrai? Fit harry avec joie

-Oui.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Je vais le chercher.

-Harry?

-Oui?

-Tu ne lui diras...

-Non, non.

-Bon.

Et Harry grimpa les escaliers pour retrouver son ange qu'il avait furieusement envie de prendre dans ses bras, d'embrasser, de s...

******Dans la Grande Salle**

Draco était revenu un peu décoiffé dans la grande salle, et un grand sourire aux lèvres. D'un geste discret de la main, Harry avait demandé à ses amis de ne pas aborder de le sujet, ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu fait.

-Draco, qu'as-tu fais à tes pauvres cheveux! s'exclama Hermione avec la main sur la bouche, se moquant allègrement du blond.

-Et bien vois-tu, Hermione, Harry est plutôt... comment dire... pervers sur les bords... c'est qu'il l'aurait bien fait au beau milieu du couloir le cochon.

Harry rougit intensément à ces mots, qui, tout comptes fait, étaient à peu près vrai...

-Menteur... grommela Harry. Draco releva un sourcil amusé.

-Au fait, vous avez vu qui est revenu?

-Hein? Fit Harry, un peu perturbé

-Dumbledore, s'amusa Hermione en montrant joyeusement la table des professeurs. Et Harry vit, en s'étouffant presque, le vieux directeur qui semblait en excellente forme puisqu'il discutait joyeusement avec sa directrice adjointe.

-Il a l'air en forme, constata Draco

-Je pense qu'il n'est pas venu avant pour ne pas paraître faible, justement.

-Dumbledore n'est pas comme ça, renifla Harry. Tout le monde le regarda.

-Bon, ok, c'est bon. Peut-être un peu.

**'*****:*' H '*:*' D '*:*'**

'clap' 'clap' clap'

'HIP HIP HIP'

'HOURRA'

L'arrivée de Dumbledore marchant d'un pas lent mais assuré vers son petit pupitre avait entraîné la liesse générale. Et le vieil homme souriait, comme le vieux fou qu'il était. Celui-ci leva les mains pour réclamer le silence, et Harry entraperçu la main magique bleutée qu'il avait à présent.

-Merci... Hum Merci à vous. Vous êtes trop gentils

'DUMBLEDORE' 'DUMBLEDORE' 'DUMBLEDORE'!

-Mes chers enfants... le directeur s'adressait aussi aux professeurs qui s'étaient joins à l'ovation. Le vieil homme descendit de son pupitre et parcouru l'allée centrale sous les applaudissements. Il arriva à Harry, et lui demanda de le suivre, ainsi que Draco, Hermione et Ron. Les acclamations continuaient.

-Mes chers enfants, s'il vous plaît, dit le directeur revenu à son pupitre. Applaudissez plutôt le vrai héros. Dumbledore invita son survivant à venir le rejoindre au pupitre... et le força un peu d'ailleurs. Jusqu'à l'heure, Harry s'était fait très discret, l'annonce de son homosexualité et de sa relation avec Draco Malfoy, celui qui était censé être le traître mort, l'avait un peu rétrogradé dans l'estime des gens. Aussi fut il étonné d'entendre des hurlements encore plus fort de:

'HARRY' 'HARRY' HARRY'

-Vous avez le droit à quelques explications. Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis parfaitement rétabli, et encore à ce poste pour longtemps...

_Ovation générale_

-Mais je voudrais que vous tous soyez au courant du courage, et de l'amour pour les autres sans failles, dont à fait preuve Harry. Outre le combat devant vos yeux qu'il a mené parfaitement, il y a autre chose que je voudrais que vous sachiez.

-Professeur, gémit Harry.

-Non, Harry, je veux que tous les élèves soient au courant. Voldemort avait placé dans certains objets son âme. Et d'ailleurs, sachez au passage que Madame Malfoy a aidé au péril de sa vie à nous en ramener un. Il y en avait sept.

_Acclamation pour la mère du blond._

_-S_ix volontaires, et un que Tom n'avait pas prévu. En voulant tuer Harry, il avait placé un fragment de son âme en lui. Tant qu'Harry vivait, il restait en vie.

_Silence de mort._

-C'est donc avec le plus grand des courages qu'Harry s'est rendu dans la forêt interdite et que Voldemort à de nouveau lancé le sortilège de mort sur lui.

_Pas même un souffle..._

-Et Voldemort a détruit son propre Horcruxe ! Et oui, comme vous et moi, Tom savait faire des stupidités. J'admet avoir eu quelque fois honte d'avoir été son professeur... Hum... (menteur) C'est ainsi qu'Harry a pu le tuer. Alors c'est au nom de cet infini courage, et au nom de toutes ces atrocités qu'il a enduré qu'aujourd'hui je m'incline de respect devant un de mes élèves, et que je vous invite à faire de même. Le vieil homme joignit le geste à la parole. Il mit un genoux à terre. Et tout le monde l'imita. Professeurs, élèves, Draco, Hermione. Tous s'agenouillèrent

-Harry, murmura le vieux directeur.

-HARRY! Clama la salle entière. Le dit Harry, ultra gêné, s'empressa de reprendre les mains de son directeur et de bégayer.

-Mais... mais... ça va pas...

Le directeur se releva et regarda Harry, les yeux pétillants, avant d'applaudir fortement... Et l'ovation générale fut encore plus intense que pour le vieil homme. Chacun oubliant la sexualité du survivant pour acclamer le jeune homme qui était leur ami après tout.

-Puis, ensuite, je voudrais vous demander d'acclamer un autre jeune homme. Ce jeune homme, alors qu'il avait été chargé par Tom Jedusor de me tuer, sa famille et lui-même étant menacés de mort en cas de non-réussite. Ce jeune homme a décidé de venir rejoindre nos rangs, de se battre à nos côtés, nous permettant par la même occasion d'attraper une dizaine de mangemorts, alors qu'il avait pourtant réussit à me désarmer dans un premier temps, comme vous le savez tous déjà. Et ce jeune homme au courage extraordinaire, ayant résisté à la voix même de son père. Il est devant vous.

_La foule commençait à comprendre de qui il s'agissait._

_-_Ce jeune Homme, c'est Draco.

_Et comme l'avait prédit Hermione. Trois maison entières, mais même un bon nombre de serpentard, changèrent radicalement d'avis sur le jeune Blond. Qui fut allègrement ovationné._

-Enfin, Monsieur Weasley, et mademoiselle Granger, qui ont soutenu sans faille Harry dans sa périlleuse entreprise.

_Re-Ovation, et de tout les cotés, tambourinages. Jamais la grande salle n'avait autant vibrée._

-Merci pour eux, merci pour eux. Je voudrais terminer mon petit discours improvisé, en vous demandant une minute de silence pour tous les morts au combat. Et particulièrement pour un, qui fut votre professeur. Severus Snape.

-Severus fut, et ce depuis un grand nombre d'année, mon espion double. Celui qui a réussit à berner Voldemort en m'apportant des informations continuellement. Alors pour lui et les autres, je vous demande ce silence.

_Professeurs et élèves étaient déjà debout. Et le silence se fit._

-Merci pour eux. Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances de Noël. Sachez que celles-ci permettrons de remettre le château en état, et que vos cours reprendrons donc parfaitement dès la rentrée (_grand soupir général)_. Bonne nuit!

Le joyeux directeur s'en alla donc de la grande salle, suivit bientôt par les autre professeurs. Et les quatre héros finirent aussi par partir. Non sans se faire chahuter par la foule d'élève qui voulait à tout prit féliciter Harry personnellement...

Mais le petit brun eut un peu de renfort, qui lui permirent de bientôt se rendre à la Salle sur Demande avec Draco bien accroché à lui...

Poudlard Express, le lendemain matin

******POV de Draco**

-Harry, tu veux que l'on vienne te chercher pour Noël? Demanda Ron

-Pourquoi? s'étonna le brun

-Pourquoi? Répéta le roux

-Euh, Harry, je crois qu'ils ne savent pas, signala Draco

-Ah oui... désolé. Mais la mère de Draco m'a proposé hier soir de venir au manoir Malfoy pour Noël

-Ah... fit Ron

-Je serais au Terrier, prévint Hermione

-Ah... fit Harry

-Mais vous pourriez tous venir au manoir, fit Draco, l'air de rien, mais qui, vous vous en doutez avait une idée derrière la tête

-J'en parlerais à mes parents, fit Ron en souriant.

Et Harry embrassa son blond.

-C'est bien, mon ange, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Tu auras une belle récompense...

_Je n'en attendais pas moins..._

_-_Harry, s'offusqua le blond, arrêtes de faire comme si la gentillesse n'était pas quelque chose de naturel chez moi. Je sais que la présence du peloton roux te ferais plaisir, et je suis sûr que les elfes seront ravis de faire à manger pour autre chose qu'une bande de mangemorts débiles.

-Oh, fit Harry surprit. Excuses-moi Draco.

Le blond détourna la tête, l'air vexé. Et Harry se dépêcha de l'embrasser de nouveau.

_Et c'est gagnéééééééééé_

_-_Je saurais te faire oublier mes propos, susurra le brun à son oreille

_Tra la la broum broum pouêt pouêt! Je suis le plus fort!_

**'*****:*' H '*:*' D '*:*'**

******Sur le quai 9¾ de King Cross (foutu ¾)**

-Draco! s'exclama la mère du blond en le voyant sortir.

-Maman, chuchota le blond. Que dirais-tu d'inviter les Weasley et Granger à la maison?

-Si ça se sait, Draco, la réputation de ton père est foutue, s'amusa la femme. Draco sourit. Bon, ils ne devraient pas être difficile à repérer.

En effet, la bande rousse se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètre de là, et l'aristocrate n'eut pas de mal à les rejoindre. Harry était encore avec eux.

-Molly, appela la femme, comme s'il elle eut parlé à une vieille amie. Mais cela n'était pas vraiment faux, puisqu'elles s'étaient battues côte à côte pendant la bataille finale...

-Narcissa, répondit la rousse d'un ton égal.

-Molly que diriez-vous de venir à Noël au manoir?

-J'allais vous le proposer...

-Oh, non, je vous en prit, j'ai tellement d'elfes de maison que je pourrais en revendre. Vraiment, cela me ferais vraiment plaisir si le manoir était un peu habité par autre chose que des fantômes...

-Mais n'allez-vous pas rester à Poudlard avec Draco finalement?

-Non, je suis une grande fille vous savez, et puis Dumbledore a été très clair, la guerre est finit. Cependant de ce fait, je pourrais rendre régulièrement visite aux garçons, ou l'inverse j'espère.

-Quel dommage...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly. Bon alors vous venez?

-A condition que vous fassiez le voyage pour le nouvel an

-Tenu, fit Narcissa avec le sourire. Venez aux environs de sept heure...

-Bien, fit Molly Weasley, avant qu'ils ne sortent tous de la gare.

-Maman, dit Draco, Harry doit repasser chez lui pour emmener ses dernières affaires, je l'accompagne, et on te rejoint après, ou tu viens?

-Venir chez des Moldus? Draco... Miss Granger, ne le prenez pas mal, mais les moldus sont pour moi d'un ennui phénoménal.

-Ce sont tout de même les parents du survivant, dit Arthur Weasley

-Vous les connaissez? Sont-ils intéressant? Interrogea la femme

-A vrai dire, fit le père roux en se tortillant un peu, je suis arrivé en défonçant leur cheminée, ils n'ont pas trop apprécié... Tiens, d'ailleurs j'aperçois le père. Aurait-il encore grossit? Bon, bonne chance Harry, et à Noël, donc.

-A Noël, monsieur Weasley, dit Harry en lui serrant la main. Puis après avoir fait le tour de la famille, il partit avec Draco et Narcissa en direction du gros bonhomme.

-Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir m'accompagner, murmura Harry.

-Oui, fit fermement Draco.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au niveau de l'homme.

-Alors mon garçon, où as-tu mis ta montre? Tu crois que je vais faire le taxi?

-Ah... sa voix m'irrite le tympan, se plaignit Narcissa. A tout à l'heure Draco.

-'toute, dit Draco en voyant sa mère s'éloigner. Et il est vrai que la silhouette de Dursley n'était pas très engageante... Draco était bien curieux de l'enfance du survivant, et se promit de bientôt lui demander

-Pourquoi il ne part pas lui? Vociféra l'oncle Vernon

-Draco Malfoy, corrigea le blond. Je suis le petit ami d'Harry.

Vernon Dursley atteint des couleurs violacées incroyables. Harry serra les dents, comment avait il put oublier de parler à Draco de la tolérance zéro de son oncle? - ah oui, c'est parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie que le blond s'aperçoive de la médiocrité dans laquelle il avait vécu...

-Ne... ne poses plus un seul pied chez moi, cracha l'oncle Vernon avant de se retourner, la tête plus verte qu'une pomme maintenant. Draco interrogea Harry du regard, et ce dernier, lui demanda ardemment de se taire. Il y avait des choses qu'Harry tenait vraiment à récupérer dans sa chambre.

-Oncle Vernon, dit Harry en se plaçant devant l'homme. Je venais justement vous informer de mon départ de votre maison. Je part m'installer chez Draco. Vous ne me reverrez plus.

-PARFAIT, beugla l'homme.

-Cependant, je reviens chercher mes dernières affaires, et ensuite seulement, je vous laisse en paix.

L'homme le dévisagea des pieds à la tête.

-Je ne te reverrais plus du tout après?

-Jamais

-Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher. Et ne vous avisez pas une seconde de faire des... ignominies dans ma voiture!

-Pas d'inquiétude. Nous ferons comme si nous n'existions pas.

-Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends, que je t'ouvre la portière?

Harry ne dit rien mais se dépêcha de s'installer à l'arrière, implorant Draco du regard pour qu'il se taise. Ce dernier, non sans froncer les sourcils, était finalement monté dans la voiture.

******4, Privet Drive**

Draco était plus que surprit par le traitement réservé au héros du monde sorcier: celui d'un elfe de maison. Et le plus surprenant, était qu'Harry semblait totalement soumit au comportement ignoble de l'homme...

-Rangez ça tout de suite! Hurla l'homme, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens.

_Assurdito_ lança comme même le blond, avant de remettre sa baguette dans sa veste.

-Vous n'avez plus intérêt à essayer d'en user.

Draco attendit que l'homme ne le regarde plus avant de s'adresser à Harry

-Tu m'expliques?

-Pas maintenant.

-Mais j'ai lançé...

-OUI, s'exclama Harry. Tu serais prié de bien vouloir te tenir tranquille. Une demi heure, c'est pas la mort. C'est toi qui as voulu venir en plus!

-Ouai... _Finite incantatem, _murmura le blond sans sortir sa baguette cette fois. Ils arrivaient dans un lieu où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Draco se dit que c'était d'une laideur exemplaire.

-Nous y sommes. Entrez rapidement, et filez dans ta chambre. Puis ensuite, vous vous en irez sans faire d'histoire! C'est bien clair?

-Oui, oncle Vernon.

-Et toi?

-Pardon? Fit Draco, surprit que l'on s'adresse à lui de la sorte.

-C'est clair? Draco avait bien envie de lui dire que son sort serait bien clair bientôt, mais voyant Harry qui le suppliait du regard, il se ravisa, encore plus surprit. Chez qui vivait donc le survivant?

En entrant dans la maison, Draco remarqua que parmi les nombreux cadres inanimés il n'y avait aucune trace d'Harry. Juste un bébé joufflu qui ressemblait vaguement à l'être actuellement avachit sur son fauteuil...

-C'est qui suilà? Marmona Dudley.

-C'est rien. Il s'en va, et pour de bon!

-C'est vrai, s'extasia Pétunia du fond de sa cuisine.

Draco se hâta pour rattraper Harry qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers déjà. Et il le suivit jusqu'à la ridicule petite chambre qu'il avait.

-C'est ta chambre? Demanda Draco, un peu dégoûté

-Ouep, fit Harry amusé, qui se demandait ce que dirait son petit blond si il savait qu'il avait dormit jusqu'à l'âge de ses dix ans dans un placard à balais... Il décida de garder cela pour lui.

-Et bien... C'est pour le moins... surprenant. Ils sont pas très riches tes moldus...

-Non, c'est juste que le moins bon est pour moi, en l'occurrence, jusqu'à une certaine époque, les affaires de Dudley trop courtes me revenait...

-Pourquoi tu te laisses écraser comme ça? interrogea le blond, un peu inquiet de la situation moldue de son petit cœur.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu un jour le choix, dit Harry qui continuait à rassembler ses vieilles affaires. Il aurait bientôt fini.

-Mais maintenant? Draco commençait à comprendre. Il avait laissé Harry dans l'ignorance de ce que lui avait dit Hermione, à savoir qu'il n'était pas très bien considéré chez ses moldus. Mais cela allait bien plus loin. Draco était certain qu'Harry subissait ce comportement depuis l'enfance. Et dire que celui-ci ne lui avait même pas demandé de rester avec lui pour les vacances de Noël. Avait-il honte de dire à Draco tout cela?

-Je voulais récupérer mes affaires en entier.

-Tu veux rire? Draco ne voyait pas pourquoi Harry ne venait pas maintenant en vainqueur, alors qu'il était le sorcier le plus célèbre du Monde à présent, puissant en plus. Il ne comprenait pas qu'Harry ait du mal à affronter les gens qui l'avait maltraité depuis sa petite enfance...

-Non, lâcha Harry. Le survivant ne semblait pas très joyeux, même peut-être tendu.

-Bon, vous dégagez? Demanda aimablement l'oncle Vernon en tambourinant sur la porte. L'attitude de cet homme obèse, de son fils, la vue de l'endroit, de ce qui s'était passé pour Harry ici, la tête même que faisait son ange eurent raison de la patience de Draco, et, dégainant sa baguette, il ouvrit la porte avant qu'Harry n'ai eut le temps de l'en empêcher.

-Alors maintenant écoutez-moi bien, moldu. Soit vous nous laissez tranquille, soit ça va mal finir. Si Harry à toutes les scrupules du monde à vous attaquer, je n'aurais plus aucune indulgence. Veuillez maintenant débarrasser le plancher.

-Mais, le vieil homme commençait à se gonfler comme une grenouille violacé.

-J'ai dit, siffla Draco alors que le bout de sa baguette commençait à briller. L'homme recula, effrayé, et disparu au bout du couloir. Et Draco referma la porte... avant de se faire plaquer contre celle-ci par un survivant un peu fou.

-Tu te sens bien?

C'est Harry qui venait de parler

-J'allais justement te poser la même question.

-Que... Harry le relâcha en se rendant compte de son attitude un peu exagéré. Pardon. Et il retourna à ses affaires. Il avait maintenant quasiment fini

-Bordel mais Harry, pourquoi tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds comme ça?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Cracha le survivant. Bon, on s'en va, j'ai fini. Sauf si bien sûr tu ne souhaites plus de ma présence. Le visage de Draco se décomposa. Est-ce qu'Harry pouvait vraiment se mettre dans un tel état à cause de ce sujet? Draco rejoint le survivant sur son lit, qui grinça. Et il l'embrassa. Il sentait bien que le brun n'allait pas tout à fait bien, mais si il fallait lui faire l'amour dans une maison moldue pour exorciser ça, Draco était tout à fait disposé à le faire. Alors qu'Harry se détendait et commençait à répondre à son baiser, Draco commença à avoir les mains de plus en plus baladeuse...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Bafouilla Harry

-J'ai envie de te prendre, juste là, sur ton lit. Et pendant qu'on y est, il faudra qu'on le fasse aussi dans la tour des gryffondors... Harry se détacha brusquement

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement? Cette fois, il avait vraiment les larmes aux yeux. Et Draco se mordit les lèvres. Qu'allait donc s'imaginer Harry? Vas-t-en, souffla le brun. Je ne suis pas destiné à être ton fantasme des bons jours.

-Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai! s'exclama Draco. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces moldus pour que t'en ai autant la trouille? Pour que tu me balances plus ou moins dans la gueule que je ne serais là que pour profiter de toi? Tu me prends pour qui?

-Je... je...

-Je vais te dire, moi. Tu vas tout de suite me raconter ce qu'il t'ont fait. Et ensuite on ira leur casser la gueule. Putain Harry mais tu es allé à la mort devant Voldemort, tu l'as combattu sans trembler, et tu vas baisser la tête devant les moldus qui t'ont maltraité?

Harry le regarda, surprit, mais quelques instants seulement. Évidemment que Draco avait comprit, ou même lui avait-t-on dit qu'il était maltraité. Mais il ne prenait pas la mesure des choses.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Alors expliques moi.

-Ils m'ont... Ils... le courage d'Harry s'effilochait au fils des mots

-Ils t'ont quoi.. Battu? Harry détourna vivement la tête

-Harry, ils t'ont battu? Le survivant murmura faiblement ce que Draco comprit comme un oui. Excédé, il se leva vivement, cette fois-ci parfaitement décidé à étriper le moldu.

-Draco, non, non!

-Non! Dit à son tour Draco. Je lui casse la gueule.

-Hors de question. Tu m'attends. On s'en va. Le blond du faire preuve d'un grand contrôle de lui-même, pour accéder au désir d'Harry.

-Allez, on y va, dit Harry en prenant sa lourde valise, et en passant devant Draco. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée pas un mot ne fut échangé avec les moldus. Mais, alors qu'Harry franchissait le seuil, et que Draco s'apprêtait à le suivre, le blond entendit le moldu derrière lui. Il se retourna et s'avança à quelques centimètre du bonhomme. Et lui mit une bonne droite dans la figure.

-Pour Harry, murmura-t-il avant de fermer la porte sur les gémissement outré de l'homme.

-Draco! s'exclama le survivant

-Et toi tu mériterais la même chose, dit le le blond. Mais alors, se produisit quelque chose que se dernier n'attendait pas, mais qui le ravis au plus haut point. Harry l'embrassa.

-On aurait finalement dut le faire sur mon lit, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Bon, comment on va à ton palais? Draco eut une moue amusé.

-C'est un manoir, Harry.

-Oui, oui...

-On transplane. Le brun le regarda par dessus ses lunettes.

-Tu ne sais pas transplaner? interrogea Draco

-Si, mais...

-Tu crois que le ministre de la magie, Kingsley, va suspendre l'élève de Poudlard qui viens de démettre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps parce qu'il transplane?

-Euh...

'Crack' Draco n'avait pas attendu de réponse pour emmener son petit coeur, loin de la maison peu accueillante des Dursleys.

******Manoir Malfoy**

Harry, après la surprise du transplanage, chancela quelque peu. Mais Draco ne manqua pas de le tenir fermement, même si lui non plus n'était pas tout à fait assuré, ayant atterrit dans la neige.

La première chose qui frappa le survivant fut le doux soleil sur cette neige étendue sur le grand parc du manoir. La deuxième, fut que dans les souvenirs de Rogue les pierres n'était pas blanches mais noires.

-On dirait que maman à refait la peinture... Ou plutôt qu'elle a demandé un bon décrassage aux elfes de maison! s'exclama joyeusement draco en s'emparant d'un peu de neige, et en la lançant sur Harry.

-Eh! Le brun ne tarda pas à prendre un plus gros paquet et à le lancer au blond qui commença à déguerpir en direction du manoir. Il n'était pas de taille à lutter sans abîmer sa coiffure... Coiffure qui ne fut bientôt qu'un souvenir lorsque qu'une boule viens atterrir lestement dessus. Et le blond hésita quelques secondes avant de se secouer les cheveux. Mais finalement, il n'avait pas envie de mourir de froid. Pas maintenant, tout du moins. Alors il sacrifia ses cheveux bien rangés. Mais pour le coup, Harry dut faire face à bien plus de résistance, et les deux garçons finirent bientôt à même la neige. Roulant l'un sur l'autre, cherchant à ce que l'autre mange le plus de neige en même temps que sa bouche...

**'*****:*' H '*:*' D '*:*'**

Bientôt trempé, et refroidis dans leurs vêtements légers qui avaient servis pour le voyage en train, Harry et Draco durent rentrer au manoir, non sans retomber quelque fois sur le grand manteau blanc.

-Les garçons, soupira Narcissa en les voyant arriver dans l'entrée. Harry ne put encore s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point l'ambiance avait changée dans le manoir qui était pourtant lugubre du temps de Voldemort.

Maintenant, un flot de bougies magiques éclairaient les parquets décrassés, qui de marrons, était devenus jaune clair, comme de la paille, illuminant les pièces. Même Draco semblait surprit par l'ambiance. Les meubles était décrassés, les tapisseries rajeunies, les plafonds, redorés, les lourds rideaux tirés, de simples voiles blancs presque transparents pendaient aux fenêtres. Puis, des décorations de Noël était présente.

-Maman, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

-J'ai remis ma maison en ordre, dit joyeusement la femme. J'en suis fière. C'est Dobby qui a eut l'idée des bougies magiques pour les lustres comme à Poudlard. Comme ça, les plafonds ne s'encrassent plus, et pas besoin de les changer. Il a demandé à Dumbledore, qui nous a gentiment fournis le sortilège. J'ai aussi fait récurer les pierres, tu as vu?

-Ça serait difficile à louper

-Bon, et puis je me suis demandée quelle chambre attribuer à Harry. Draco la regarda plus noirement que jamais. Et je me suis dit, que peut-être préfériez vous avoir la même. Du coup, j'ai juste fait aménagé un bureau pour Harry, histoire qu'il ait comme même un endroit pour lui...

-Merci, dit le brun, gêné.

-Mais de rien, Harry, de rien.

-Bon, je vais lui montrer donc.

-Bien-sûr. N'oubliez pas le dîner, ajouta Narcissa avant de repartir dans la salle, avec un petit empressement...

Les deux garçons n'y firent pas attention. Et montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas dire ça, commença Harry, mais sincèrement, ma première impression, et qu'il fait bon vivre ici...

-C'est bien la première fois que je me fais moi aussi la remarque... C'est incroyable comme le propriétaire change l'aspect des lieux. Au fait, sais-tu que mon lit a deux places?

-Maintenant oui, fit Harry, amusé, alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau d'une porte de bois, jaune paille elle aussi.

-Avant, cette porte, était noire, dit Draco avec un petit sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et Draco fut sûrement le plus surprit de retrouver sa chambre dans un tel état. Avant, il n'avait pas le droit d'enlever la décoration lugubre et la tapisserie verte horriblement pesante. Mais à présent, sa mère avait accédé à son ancienne requête de mettre les murs en blanc. Et le parquet, de noir, était maintenant brun très clair, et les lourds rideaux de velours avait été enlevé, la cheminée de noir, était maintenant passé au marbre blanc. Sa propre armoire, s'était un peu éclaircie, et avait perdu cet aspect toujours lugubre en étant maintenant d'un marron tout à fait naturel.

-C'est beau, souffla Harry, qui était arrivé jusqu'aux fenêtres, et qui contemplait le parc enneigé.

-Oui... C'est... sans voldemort, dit joyeusement Draco. Harry se retourna et l'embrassa. Les deux garçons se rendirent dans la pièce que menait une porte relativement large à droite. Et Draco suffoqua.

-Quoi? Interrogea Harry

-On dirait que... que la maison s'est transplanée au paradis... C'est bien la même mais... c'est beau. Pour une fois. Attends, allons voir l'autre pièce. Je pense que c'est là que ma mère a mit tes affaires, dit Draco en entraînant son brun à travers la chambre pour atteindre l'autre pièce. Et en effet, il trouvèrent la cage d'Hedwige, et le balais d'Harry, ses affaires d'écoles... accolés à un deuxième bureau, mettant ses deux propriétaires face à face.

-Parfait, décréta le blond

-Hein?

-Assieds-toi. Le brun vint à son nouveau bureau, au passage trois fois plus grand que celui de Privet Drive. Et Draco s'installa à l'autre, en face de lui. Le brun le dévisagea.

-Je ne pourrais jamais travailler comme ça, décréta Harry.

-Moi non plus, répondit Draco. Qui pensait lui aussi que voir son petit ami juste en face de lui donnerais exactement le même résultat que dans la Salle sur Demande, à savoir l'exciter comme un puceau.

-On trouvera une solution, lança Harry en se levant.

-Oui, fit doucement le blond. Je me demande où sont tes vêtements... Attends, le blond se dirigea vers son armoir, et vit qu'un bon nombre de fanfreluches du temps de son père avait également disparues

-Ma cape de quidditch!

-Ouai... le coté droit est pour toi.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas de costume blanc.

-C'est ma mère qui a du te mettre ça. Ce n'est pas à moi non plus.

-Elle m'a acheté...

-Prend ça pour un cadeau de bienvenue. D'ailleurs je serais curieux de te voir habillé tout en blanc...

-Mais c'est toi mon petit ange!

-C'est vrai, mais le blanc me va très mal. Argh! qu'est-ce que...

-Ah! Je met mon truc blanc si tu met ce truc bleu!

-Mais je ne suis pas Merlin

-Drakky...

-Oui... bon.

A l'heure du diner.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient finalement redescendu au dîner avec les vêtement qu'avaient choisit Narcissa. Harry avait une chemise noire, déboutonnée au niveau du col, tout de même, sur laquelle il portait une veste d'un blanc immaculé, comme son pantalon. Draco, lui, avait une chemise blanche, mais une veste bleu nuit, avec à quelques endroit de délicat et discret entrelacs argentés. Son pantalon était de la même couleur.

-Ah... J'étais sûre que ça vous irait à merveille! Harry, le blanc te va comme un gant. Et Draco, je te préfère vraiment en bleu nuit qu'en noir.

-C'est vrai qu'il est très bien comme ça, avoua Harry, qui était bien excité par la tenue du blond.

-Bon, vous venez ?

Lorsque que les deux garçons arrivèrent dans la cuisine, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver à la grande table assit Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, la professeur de métamorphose, Hagrid, et une autre femme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

L'assemblée ne put s'empêcher un petit gloussement général à la vue des deux jeunes gens, ainsi vêtus. Enfin surtout de Harry, qui commençait à rougir aussi sûrement qu'une tomate au soleil.

-Com... balbutia le blond

-Ça ne vous fait pas plaisir? Interrogea Narcissa en s'asseyant à coté de la femme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

-Si, bien sûr, fit Harry en s'asseyant à coté de Dumbledore, supposant que la place à coté de Narcissa était réservé à son fils. Bonjours à tous.

-Professeur, vous ne supervisez pas les réparations du château?

-Non, c'est le ministère qui s'en occupe. Moi je suis un vieil homme usé, s'amusa 'Umby

-A ce propos...

-Pas d'inquiétude Harry, Voldmort a lui même enlevé son sortilège. Une andouille, si tu veux mon avis.

-Bon.

-Au fait Harry... demanda la professeur de Métamorphose

-Oui?

-J'espère que tu t'occuperas du quidditch pour la prochaine partie de l'année.

-Bien sûr, professeur.

-Et Draco aussi, renchérit Dumbledore

-Professeur?

-Tu es nommé capitaine des Serpentards.

-Ah...

-Ça ne te fais pas plaisir...

-Si mais... je n'ai pas joué au quidditch depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Je suis sûr qu'Harry se fera une joie de te remettre à niveau.

-Mais Harry est un Gryffondor, s'insurgea Mc Gonnagall.

-Allons Minerva...

-Bon... bon...

-Au fait, vous a-t-on prévenu? Dit soudain Tonks

-Seulement moi, répondit Dumbledore. La femme rougit

-Remus et moi allons avoir un bébé!

_Concert de félicitations..._

**'*****:*' H '*:*' D '*:*'**

-Harry, chuchota Draco à son oreille

-Drakky?

-Maman a fait réparer l'orchestre.

-Hein?

-Viens. Harry se leva de table alors que le dessert était fini, et que Dumbledore sirotait déjà son thé. Draco emmena Harry vers le Hall d'entrée, et cette fois, il prirent un des deux escaliers qui descendaient. La lumière orangée des bougies était toujours la même, et pourtant, Harry frissonna. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte qu'un elfe se dépêcha d'ouvrir, tout comme il se dépêcha d'allumer les centaines de bougies magiques du plafond enchanté de la salle...

-On dirait la Grande salle, s'exclama Harry... Attend, c'est quoi au fond?

-C'est un ancêtre qui en jouait. Moi même j'ai plusieurs fois essayé quelques instruments, mais mon père ne m'a pas trop laissé en jouer. Et puis il était désaccordé, et servait de cave à vin et de réserve pour mangemort. Je dois t'avouer que je n'avais jamais vu cette salle vide

-Vous souhaitez jouer de l'orchestre monsieur? Demanda l'elfe. Citrouille s'occupe depuis cent ans de l'orchestre même si depuis cinquante ans, il avait dû le laisser en ruine, il a tout raccorder dès que sa sérénissime maîtresse le lui a demandé. Elle a dit qu'Harry Potter viendrait sans doute y jouer...

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Harry en s'approchant de l'énorme tas de tuyaux brillants dont certaine parties ressemblaient à une orgue. Il faisait une trentaine de mètre de large pour vingt de haut.

-Monsieur connaît-il le piano?

-Oui, oui, répondit Harry

-Il sait très bien en jouer, ajouta Draco. Harry, vas-y! Le brun suivit l'elfe jusqu'à l'estrade. Il y avait un énorme pupitre d'orgue, avec cinq claviers, et des centaines de tirettes.

-Qu'y a-t-il comme instruments? Demanda Harry, médusé

-L'orchestre, monsieur. Environ trois cents instruments. Une vingtaine de violons, tous ré-accordés par Citrouille. Allez-y monsieur, Citrouille a tellement envie d'entendre de nouveau résonner l'orchestre magique.

Harry s'installa, et trouva une partition qu'il connaissait. Après que l'elfe eut réglé l'orgue-orchestre, Harry commença à jouer. D'abord hésitant devant tous les sons qui pouvaient sortir fortement, il prit peu à peu de l'assurance. Et Draco eut l'impression qu'un orchestre entier venait d'arriver dans sa maison, et d'ailleurs, les digestions du salon sommairement interrompus, tous les convives vinrent dans la salle, tous à peu près impressionnés. Et quand Harry eut terminé, tous applaudirent.

-Félicitation, Harry, fit Narcissa.

-Dites, vous croyez que l'on peut jouer à plusieurs? Demanda Dumbledore les yeux pétillants

-Monsieur sait jouer? Demanda l'elfe

-Bien sûr.

-Alors vous pouvez jouer à deux.

-Mais Citrouille? Tu ne sais pas jouer, toi? Interrogea la maîtresse de maison

-Si mais...

-Alors jouez à trois! Lança la femme. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. D'autres claviers apparurent, avec dessus plusieurs partitions. Et Dumbledore, Citrouille, et Harry, commencèrent à s'amuser. Et pendant plusieurs heures, le manoir Malfoy résonna de douces nuances, jusqu'aux grondements des cuivres, Dumbledore se révélant un organiste déchaîné, et l'elfe étant tout simplement virtuose.

-Et dire que Lucius n'a jamais voulu de ça chez nous... que je regrette tout ce temps perdu...

-Une chose est sûre, je reviendrais à Noël, dit Dumbledore. J'ai justement trouvé une chanson...

-Et Hermione aussi pourra jouer! s'extasia Harry. Citrouille était au bord de l'évanouissement. A quatre sur un tel engin, Noël promettait de résonner à des kilomètres à la ronde...

******Manoir Malfoy, Réveillon de NOWEL**

Le début des vacances de Noël s'était déroulé dans la plus grande euphorie pour Harry et Draco. Outre faire l'amour tous les jours, dans une danse à chaque fois différente, où Draco se révélait toujours doux et tendre, l'ambiance générée par Narcissa Malfoy, le directeur qui venait chaque jours, les vols en balais avec Draco, les batailles dans la neige, les matchs quand Ron et ses frères, ainsi qu'Hermione venaient par la cheminette, l'orgue qui résonnait toujours autant, et bien plus encore, faisaient passer le temps de manière irréelle et inconcevablement heureuse à Harry.

Ainsi, le réveillon de Noël était arrivé à une vitesse incroyable. Harry ne comptait même plus les fois où la famille Weasley venait leur rendre visite. Tout comme il ne comptait plus les fois.

Loin du tapage médiatique provoqué par la fin de Voldemort, Harry n'en était que plus heureux. Il n'avait que très moyennement envie de savoir quelle chose sordide les médias allaient pouvoir inventer pour faire un peu de tirage. Tout ce qui l'importait se résumait en Draco, et au plaisir. Pour lui-même, ainsi que pour son corps. L'autre pour tous ce qui comptait en dehors.

Il était à peu près cinq heure maintenant, et la petite compagnie, composée d'Harry, de Draco, de Ron, d'Hermione, des jumeaux, de Ginny même, était en train de faire un match de quidditch. Alors que de leur côté, Molly et Narcissa supervisaient la préparation d'un nombre inquantifiable de victuailles. La réception organisée par Madame Malfoy se tiendrait dans la Grande Salle. Harry ne savait pas exactement combien de personnes viendraient. Mais une chose était sûre, le nombre était faramineux. Narcissa et Molly avait d'ailleurs fermé la lourde Porte, et s'occupaient toute seule de la décoration de la salle depuis le matin. Elles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas restées longtemps le midi, et semblaient excitées comme des puces. Dieu (l'auteur) sait ce quelles préparaient...

**'*****:*' H '*:*' D '*:*'**

Vers sept heure moins le quart, Molly rappela toute la bande rousse, pour qu'ils aillent tous se changer. Elle prévint aussi Harry et Draco que Narcissa leur demandait prestement de s'habiller. Les deux garçons revinrent donc au manoir d'un pas blasé... la neige était bonne...

-Regardez-moi ça! Dit Narcissa en les voyant arriver. Vous êtes trempés! Et le tapis! Allez hop! Et tâchez d'être propres! Non mais Draco, as-tu vraiment vu ta coiffure?

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de monter à l'étage avant d'en savoir plus. La vérité pour Draco, c'est que sa coiffure était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il avait pensé. Arrivé dans leur salle de bain commune, les deux garçons commencèrent à se changer...

Et par la même occasion, ce qui leur arrivait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient nus dans la même pièce arriva. Ils furent chauds comme des poulets en quelques instants seulement -eeeh, rêvez pas non plus!-

-Harry, tu m'expliques comme je fais pour cacher ça à travers le pantalon super fin que m'a prit ma mère ?

-Eh, et moi alors? La mienne est encore plus difficile à cacher je te signale...

-Oserais tu encore une fois insinuer que la mienne est plus petite que...

-La mienne, exactement... fit Harry qui s'était penché au dessus du lavabo et qui commençait des activités manuelles...

-Mais... mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Draco, on a pas le temps! Et il faut bien que ça parte!

-Mais laisse moi au moins profiter de la vue!

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à le faire aussi, comme ça ça viendra plus facilement...

_Oui, vous avez bien comprit. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter étaient en train de se masturber l'un devant l'autre pour pouvoir rejoindre les convives sans avoir une trique d'enfer...Et ils allaient y arriver. Déjà Harry poussait de petits gémissements qui enflammaient le blond._

-Harry! Draco! Dépêchez-vous!

_Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment... Harry et Draco suspendirent leur geste en recherchant rapidement leurs sous-vêtements. _

_-_Oh! JE PARLE

_Non tu hurles!_

-On arrive! Cria Draco dans un grognement.

_Quoi de mieux que l'appel pressant de sa mère -ou de sa belle mère- pour vous faire débander alors que vous matiez une bombe sexuelle? Et bien rien. Les deux membres respectifs (oui, un sur chacun XD) des deux jeunes hommes se firent aussi mou que des limaces en à peu près autant de temps qu'ils avaient durcit. Et c'est frustrés que les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la salle de bain, habillés proprement. -Savez-vous qu'il est déconseillé de retenir une envie pressante?-_

-Enfin, et pas la peine de faire cette tête. Dumbledore est arrivé avec des partitions je crois, il veut que tu les joues pendant qu'il chantera, Harry. Ca s'appelle Petit Papa Noël, c'est moldu d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Pour le coup, les deux jeunes hommes ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Quand Harry et Draco arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, leur séance de masturbation improvisée fut vite oubliée. Celle-ci -la salle...- n'avait rien à envier à celle de Poudlard lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle était même plus belle, certainement. La comparaison était venue à la tête des deux jeunes gens à causes des tables, rondes, de la piste de danse, de l'énorme sapin, et des grandes stalactites blanches qui pendaient au plafond...

-Alors, vous trouvez ça comment? Demanda la femme, anxieuse

-Splendide! Dirent les deux tourtereaux sans même se concerter

-Harry! C'était le professeur Dumbledore, tout de blanc vêtu, qui venait à leur rencontre, un paquet de feuilles à la main.

-Professeur?

-Tu as choisit la même couleur que moi, Harry?

-En fait, c'est plutôt la mère de Draco qui a choisit. Mais j'aime bien le blanc, tant que je ne le tache pas.

-Bon... Harry, j'ai trouvé une chanson Moldu...

-Oui, je la connais

-Pour que se soit parfait, Citrouille aidera aux quelques voix de violons. Ça te dit?

-Mais bien sûr professeur. Euh... êtes-vous sur d'avoir la voix pour ça?

-Quelle question Harry, bien-sûr que non... Mais qui s'en soucis ? Le tout est de s'amuser. Combien de convives? Demanda Dumbledore

-Euh... deux-cents environ, dit finalement la blonde.

-Hein? s'étouffa Harry

-Très bien, dit Dumbledore. C'est le début de ma carrière...

**'*****:*' H '*:*' D '*:*'**

_Pottttttttttty papa nowwellllllllll_

_Quand tu déééééé scennn draaaas du ciellllllllll_

_AAAAAAAAA vec tes jouuuuu eeets par milllliiiiierrrrrrs_

_N'ouuublies paaaaaaas... mon piiiitttiiiiiittt souuuu lierrrrrr_

_(...)_

Les applaudissements amusés, impressionnés, sidérés, pleuvaient autour de Dumbledore et d'Harry. Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop comment le prendre... Dumbledore avait plaçé 'Potty' à la place de Petit... et Harry était sur de l'avoir entendu déformer un 'Drakky'...

Harry ne connaissait pas grand monde, mais le repas fut succulent. Et Draco était à côté de lui, tout comme la famille Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy, Dumbledore... alors ce fut merveilleux. Harry n'hésita pas à le ranger dans la case meilleur Noël de son cerveau.

Il rit beaucoup, mangea beaucoup... et but... un tout petit peu...

Puis, la soirée se termina par le bal. Les lumières se tamisèrent, et Citrouille enchanta l'orchestre pour qu'il joue tout seul. Bien vite, tout le monde s'empressa de se faire une place sur la piste. Et Draco eut la surprise de voir sa mère lui voler son petit ami, alors que Molly Weasley -qui était plus décemment habillée pour une fois- lui demandait de danser aussi, alors, en lançant un clin d'oeil à Harry, il dansa.

-Bon... alors tes projets Harry, chuchota Narcissa

-Pardon?

-Est-ce que vous allez faire un enfant avec Draco? Harry se raidit.

-Vous n'en avez pas parlé, conclu la femme. Tu es contre l'idée?

-Non... mais...

-Très bien.. Et vous marier?

-Euh...

-Vous n'en avez pas parlé non plus. Très bien. Merci Harry. Au fait, dis-moi tu l'aimes bien ce costume?

-Oui, je vous en remercie d'ailleurs.

-Tant mieux, mais de rien. Bon allez, je te laisse.

Harry revint bientôt à des bras plus... entreprenants...

Il dansa comme un acharné alors qu'il devait déjà être plus de minuit. Ils alternaient moderne, classique, dans une élégance troublante. Magique.

Jusqu'à ce qu'à un moment...

_Le trouble se fasse plus fort._

-Draco? Murmura le brun

-Tu bandes mon cœur... (Il sera vulgaire jusqu'à la fin!)

-Toi aussi, susurra le brun

-On y va?

-Oui

-Fait l'endormis.

Harry n'eut pas de soucis à faire l'endormit dans les bras de son ange. Une bonne partie des convives était partie maintenant. Narcissa dansait avec Dumbledore, Ron avec Hermione, Molly avec Arthur Weasley. Mais ne vous y trompez pas. Il y a ici un couple intrus...

-On va dormir, dit Draco à sa mère. A demain.

-Dormez bien, fit Narcissa avec un sourire malicieux.

_Draco fut sur que sa mère avait comprit leurs intentions et rougit fortement. Heureusement, la lumière n'était pas forte..._

******Chambre de Draco, plus de minuit... (WARNING ... Sexe?)**

Les deux jeunes gens avait monté les escaliers quatre à quatre. Rongés par le désir. Ils avaient rapidement fermé la porte derrière eux, et Harry avait malicieusement tourné la clef. La lune, pleine, se reflétait sur la neige, au dehors, et projetait dans la chambre une pénombre bleutée. Mais aucun des deux ne songea à allumer de lumière. Ils songèrent plus à se jeter dessus...

-Il ne faudrait pas froisser le costume pour demain... dit Harry en sachant très bien que quoi qu'il arrivait au costume, un coup de baguette magique lui rendrait son état d'origine.

Et c'est plutôt dans cet état d'esprit que Draco lui arracha le dit costume en lambeau pour accéder enfin à une partie désirée plus que tout.

-Sauvage, murmura Harry. AAAAAAhhhh!

_Draco venait de prendre son membre en bouche d'un seul coup. Des bouts de vêtements lacérés pendaient encore à Harry, mais ce dernier s'en soucia peu. Enlevant délicatement la tête de Draco d'entre ses jambes, il entreprit lui aussi de délester le blond de ses vêtements._

_-_Sauvage, murmura Draco. Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Harry venait de répéter exactement l'action du blond. Les deux garçons ressemblait à deux rescapés d'explosions, à moitié nus, les vêtements complètements déchirés. Si ce n'est que leur peau, et leur forme, était splendide._

_-_Harryyyyyy, fit Draco en faisant le même geste que son amour

-Oui? Demanda le brun d'une voix grave et sensuelle

-J'ai envie...

-Et bien va aux toilettes.

_Le brun prit une tape sur la tête_

_-_Mets la moi! Gémit Draco alors que le survivant agrippait de nouveau son sexe dans une intention inconnue... Harry regarda son visage au clair de lune Draco crut qu'il allait jouir sur le champ.

-C'est un cadeau de nowel, dit Draco joyeusement, _mais qui avait en fait bien envie..._

-C'est à dire que...

-Quoi?

-J'avais prévu de te faire le même.

_Draco sourit avant d'embrasser son ange_

-Alors je te la mettrais ensuite!

_Harry rougit, mais n'y vit aucun inconvénient._

_Les deux garçons se débarrassèrent du reste de leurs habits qui furent mollement jetés dans un coin de la pièce, laissant les deux adonis complètement nus sur leur lit._

-Harry, tu sais que tu me ferais jouir sans même que je me masturbe...

-C'est gentil ça... mais moi je ne te dirais pas la même chose, sinon tu pourrais essayer de me laisser le faire...

-Je prend ça pour un compliment. Bon... tu es prêt?

-C'est plus à moi de te poser la question. Tu n'as pas peur?

-Tu ferais mieux d'utiliser ta bouche autrement que pour poser des questions... mmmh... inutiles.

Harry ne perdit pas son temps. Il savait que Draco proposait cela, mais qu'il avait un peu peur... et Harry avait plus envie qu'il éprouve du plaisir que de la peur, ou du ressentiment.

-Ahhhhh... Harry venait d'enfourner le sexe de son petit ange – qui n'était pas vraiment petit – dans sa bouche, et le léchait, le lapait, et le suçait goulûment.

-Harryyyy!

Le dit Harry s'amusait bien... il jouait avec la partie anatomique la plus intéressante de son blond préféré, titillant les bourses, mordillant parfois, en veillant à ne causer pas plus de douleur que de plaisir.

-Harryyyyyy! gémit le blond... Je... je vais...

Le brun se rendit compte qu'il était un peu tard lorsqu'il sentit le sexe se contracter dans sa bouche. Mais excité comme il était, il préféra rester à sa place et continuer ses vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapidement, tirant des sonorités rauques et aiguës à son ange qui déversait sa semence dans sa bouche. Le goût n'était pas des meilleurs, mais pas immonde non plus. Harry avala tout avant de remonter sur son ange, la bouche dégoulinant de liquide séminal, et de l'embrasser.

-Harry, tu mets du sperme partout, rigola le blond.

-T'avais qu'à pas jouir... dit le brun en l'embrassant de nouveau, et en appuyant sur certaines parties du corps du blond qui le maintiendrais excitées, mais c'était à peine nécessaire, car Draco interrompit bientôt le baiser.

-Bon, et sinon, je ne t'avais pas prévu une lampée de lait pour noël, dit-il.

-Correct, fit le brun en repartant à l'assaut du bas blond. Après s'être amusé un petit peu avec le sexe du blond, obtenant ainsi plus de gémissements dans sa besace, Harry descendit, et commença à s'occuper d'un endroit encore vierge de l'intimité du blond... Le blond hoqueta de surprise quand la langue de Harry commença à lui lécher l'endroit. Et il fut encore plus surpris quand un, puis deux doigts vinrent s'ajouter. D'abord en le raidissant. Puis Draco finit par se détendre.

-Ça va? Demanda le brun

-Quelle question!

-On va voir si toi aussi ça te fait tout drôle...

Le brun enfonça un troisième doigt, faisant grimacer son ange. Mais celui-ci, bientôt aussi excité que s'il n'avait pas jouit quelques minutes plus tôt, commença à bien apprécier, alors Harry poussa un peu plus et...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Harryyyyyyyyyyy... hum... C'est

-Gagné, murmura le brun.

-Harry viens.

-Pardon?

-Aaaaaaaaa Harryyy viens! S'il te plait!

-D'accord. Le brun retira ses doigts, faisant hoqueter le blond. Puis, lentement, il entra en lui. Si lentement que Draco en décida autrement, et s'empala d'un coup ferme sur son amant.

Les deux garçons gémirent en même temps. Harry attendit un peu... avant d'entamer la course folle vers le septième ciel. Draco poussait une quantité insoupçonnée de gémissements... Mais Harry lui, ne s'était pas déjà libéré, et la jouissance vint quelques minutes plus tard...

Harry resta chancelant au dessus de Draco...

-Pfiou, dit le brun... c'est que tu m'en donnes des efforts à faire...

-Mais c'est pas fini mon petit Ryry...

-Non, répondit simplement Harry en les faisant basculer. Il se retrouva donc sur le dos, avec Draco, toujours emboîté en lui. Le blond ne se retirait pas, et Harry vit du sperme qui dégoulinait de ses fesses... il n'en fallut pas plus au pieux Gryffondor pour être de nouveau excité. Et le blond sentit bien le sexe qui recommençait à durcir en lui. Alors avec un sourire, il remua un peu, avant de retirer le sexe du survivant de son intimité.

-Tu t'excites encore plus vite que moi, couina Draco en s'asseyant sur son propre postérieur, derrière le brun et en lui écartant les jambes. Tant mieux. Je dois avouer que le tiens est plus gros... mais du coup... hé hé...

-Draco... tu ne me prend pas comme ça! s'affola le brun

-Allons, allons, mon petit lion, soit pas aussi effarouché... Le blond récupéra le sperme qui avait dégouliné un peu partout autour du sexe du survivant. Et c'est donc joyeusement qu'il se servit de la semence du survivant... pour préparer le survivant. Il alla un peu plus vite, connaissant les limites de son brun favoris. Puis, après quelques gémissements rauques indiquant que leur propriétaire était prêt, Draco retira ses doigts, et rendit la pareille à son petit cœur.

A un moment même, il passa une jambe d'Harry au dessus de son épaule pour pouvoir le pénétrer encore plus fort. Ce dernier ne fut pas déçu du florilège de sensations doucereuses qu'il récolta. Draco allait et venait fortement, même peut-être plus fortement que jamais.

Soyons honnête, il pilonnait outrageusement le survivant. Le pire étant que ce dernier en redemandait... jusqu'au point suprême, où les mouvements de Draco, de plus en plus saccadés, déclenchèrent la jouissance du petit brun , quelques secondes avant celle du blond, qui pour le coup, s'effondra sur lui, pantelant. Alors, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent. Peut-être que c'était à cause de noël, ou de l'heure tardive, ou parce qu'ils venaient de le faire tous les deux, et dans les deux sens, mais ils eurent le sentiment qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagé de plus beau baiser. Enfin, Draco, se poussa de sur Harry, qui commençait à le trouver un peu lourd. Il attrapa sa baguette et s'empressa de jeter un sort de nettoyage avant de se fourrer sous les draps, dans les bras de son petit cœur.

_-_Tu sais que tu gémis plus aiguë que moi? Demanda Harry

-Oui, mais toi, tu ne gémit pas, tu jouis à chaque fois...

-Bon... et c'était bien?

-Oui, le rassura Draco, qui avait sentit que son petit cœur était très gêné de sa prestation

_-_On recommencera? Demanda Harry.

Draco sourit et embrassa son amant.

-Et comment!

* * *

**FIN DE L'HISTOIRE (1)**

* * *

**NOTE SUR LE RATING :**

Oui. Tout cela était vraiment très sexuel. 4 chapitre sur 13 lemonés... Mais je pense que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise proportion hein?

Remarquez que les chapitres qui sont les plus longs sont des chapitres à teneur sexuel, ou du moins, sans grands malheurs. Il faut donc porter cette affirmation :

Le bonheur peut faire l'objet de roman, pourvu qu'on y mette du sexe ! (pour ceux qui font _encore_ des dissertations...)

* * *

******NOTE SUR LA GUIMAUVE :**

Bon vous allez dire que le discours de Dumby est un peu caricatural. J'estime qu'il le vaut bien!

Vous allez dire que Draco a eut moins de malheurs que Harry. J'estime que lui aussi le vaut bien. En attendant, j'ai trouvé ce truc (pas mal foireux d'ailleurs) du malheur éternel mais qui peut s'effacer^^. Hum, oui, j'ai honte.

Vous allez dire qu'Harry est quand même mal servit. J'estime qu'il le vaut bien! Non je blague, mais c'est JKR qui a commencé, pas moi! Mais finalement, quand vous regardez ce qui est à venir, il n'y a plus que Draco à guérir, donc la balance s'équilibre bien je trouve.

* * *

******SALUTATIONS :**

En vous remerciant d'avoir lut cette fic,

En remerçiant ma sublime bêta, Misakichi,

Et en espérant qu'elle vous ait plus (faites le moi savoir?)

Et sans plus de cérémonie :

Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation !

_-Et souvenez-vous d'être Gai_

_-Merci Dumby_

_-Allons ! C'est grâce à moi tout ça, un peu de respect !_

_-Vous savez que d'autres auteurs vous font passer pour un pervers ?_

_-Et alors ? Cher minuscule auteur, c'est toi qui nous a tous fait proférer des insanités !_

_-C'est vrai, surenchérit Malfoy, mon langage ne comporte pas tous les mots vulgaires que vous m'avez fait prononcer, Moldu_

_-Vous êtes moldu ? Interroge Dumby_

_-Et arrêtez de m'appeler Dumby_

_-Ça vous va pourtant si bien, intervient Narcissa._

_-Si c'est un moldu, on peut lui faire payer, fait Draco avec un sourire féroce_

_-Mais c'est pas juste, réplique l'auteur. Harry ! Harry !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Grogne le blond_

_-Qu'il me sauve !_

_-Ça n'est plus mon travail, réplique le brun_

_Ils rigolent. Puisque c'est ça, ils rigoleront sans moi._

Ça me fend le cœur.

_-Alors reviens mon enfant, dit Dumby_

_-Vous croyez ?_

_-Bien sûr, continue-t-il avec sa voix grave de vieux sage._

_-Alors je reviendrai. _(1) À bientôt...

_-À bientôt._

**Orin-Rwo. L.**


End file.
